Star Crossed
by TigerLily8806
Summary: This is the sequel to Tutoring Service. Ginny has woken up from being attack by Bellatrix and now needs to find Draco before it's too late. D/G Very smutty. This is rated M for a reason. I hope that you all enjoy.
1. Afterwards

A/N: So here is the beginning of the sequel of "Tutoring Service", I hope that you like it! Enjoy!

"Arthur, it's been three days and she hasn't woken up." Molly Weasley said in a panic.

"What did that blasted Malfoy boy do to her?" Arthur said shaking his head. Ginny could barley hear what was going on. Everything was fuzzy and she could barely open her eyes and she couldn't move her mouth at all. _No, wait they think that Draco did this to me? That's not true! No!_ Ginny couldn't stay awake anymore she was so weak. Everything faded into black again.

Ginny woke up very slowly. Her head was killing her and when she tried to move her right hand it was weighed down. She looked down and her mother was slumped over Ginny's legs sleeping with Ginny's hand in hers. Ginny then scanned the room and saw that she was in a large single room in what she thought to be in St Mungo's Hospital. On Ginny's left side were Harry and Ron sleeping on a chair with Hermione leaning up against Ron's shoulder. Ginny turned back to her mother and tried to slip her hand out of her mother's grip, she knew that it wouldn't wake here since she knew that her mother could sleep through an earthquake. Unexpectedly Ginny's mother stirred and looked up at Ginny, first with dreamy eyes and then in totally shock.

"Ginevra? Ginny? Gin!" Molly screamed and jumped up and hugged Ginny tightly and started to sob. Harry, Ron, and Hermione woke up from the commotion. "Hermione dear please go get Arthur." Molly cried. Without a word Hermione jumped up and ran out of the room. "Ginny! Ginny! I can't believe that you're awake." Molly sobbed some more.

"Mom, you're kind of hurting me." Ginny whispered. Her throat was so dry, it felt like she hadn't drank anything forever.

"Oh dear I'm sorry. It's…it's just…" Molly was trying to calm herself down but the tears kept on coming. "Arthur!" Molly cried.

"Ginny baby!" Arthur cried and ran over to his daughter and hugged her from her left side.

"Arthur I know that you're happy to see her but I think you're hurting her." Molly said as she was taking in deep breaths.

"Oh I'm sorry darling. It's just I thought that we were going to lose you." Arthur said with eyes filled with tears.

"Too bad we still haven't found that rotten Malfoy." Ron hissed in the background.

"What? No." Ginny said in a horse voice. "Mom can I have some water." Ginny whispered. Molly had already given her water even before Ginny could finish her sentence. Ginny took a big gulp of water, it burned going down but she took another gulp before she spoke again. "No Ron you're wrong. Draco didn't do this to me." Ginny said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about Gin? Lavender told us that the only person that was in that room was Malfoy. I can't believe you're still protecting him!" Harry yelled at the foot of Ginny's bed.

"I rather talk to Dumbledore. Where is he?" Ginny hissed.

"He's at Hogwarts of course." Molly said.

"Can you owl him? It's urgent." Ginny asked.

"Honey can't you just tell us now who did this to you?" Arthur asked.

"No, I want to tell Dumbledore first." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Ginny just tell us now!" Harry yelled. "Unless you don't want to incriminate your death eater?" Harry snapped.

"Just get me DUMBLEDORE HARRY!" Ginny yelled and suddenly Dumbledore apparited in front Ginny's bed next to Harry.

"You called." Dumbledore said politely. Everyone was dumbfounded at the sudden appearance of Dumbledore, but Ginny soon recovered.

"Dumbledore everyone has had it wrong. Draco didn't do this to me." Ginny said quickly.

"Oh? Who did then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lucius and Bellatrix. And they took Draco with them, that's why you can't find him." Ginny said plainly.

"What? How did they get into Hogwarts?" Ron yelled in shock.

"I believe that I should have this conversation with Ginny alone." Dumbledore said before Ginny could even answer.

"Albus." Molly whispered.

"Molly and Arthur you of course may stay." Dumbledore nodded politely. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other and then back at Ginny and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. "Now Miss Weasley continue." Dumbledore nodded.

"Wait, before you tell us this. Can you start from the beginning, like why you were in that room with Draco in the first place?" Arthur asked. Ginny looked at her mother and then at Dumbledore, she knew that her ears and cheeks got a little pink but she nodded her head.

"It started first with me tutoring Draco in Muggle Studies. Over the time that we spent together we became to be friends. And then we developed feelings for each other and recently we started to date." Ginny said quickly, she didn't look at her father or Dumbledore. "We went to the room of requirements for a date." Ginny added.

"That explains some things." Dumbledore nodded her head.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked looking at Dumbledore.

"You mean the way the room looked?" Ginny asked. Dumbledore just nodded. "Draco made the room look like his bedroom in the Head's dorm, because that's where we use to hang out and talk." Ginny explained. "Everything looked exactly the same besides this big black wardrobe in the back of the room." Ginny explained. "Draco didn't even know where it came from. I asked him about it and he said that he tried to make it go away but it wouldn't. " Ginny added.

"I see." Dumbledore nodded his head.

"But why did Draco just go with them if he's innocent?" Arthur asked.

"Dad!" Ginny hissed. "You're starting to sound like Ron and Harry." She added and turned back to Dumbledore. "For the record, yes Draco has the dark mark. But he only took it because Lucius and You-Know-Who threatened to kill Draco's mother. Threatening Draco's mother was Lucius' idea! That bastard is sick and he told Draco at the beginning of the year that he would come back for him sometime this year. When Draco told me, I tried to convince him to go to you Dumbledore. But he didn't believe that you could protect him from Lucius and You-Know-Who." Ginny explained.

"I wished that he or you did come to me earlier. I feel that the Order could have protected him." Dumbledore explained.

"I know that's what I told him but he didn't believe me." Ginny said. "Lucius and Bellatrix came out of nowhere, I have no idea how they even got into the room." Ginny almost started to cry.

"Shhhh calm down Gin." Molly cooed and rubbed Ginny's back. There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry for intruding but I have to check her vitals." The nurse said and walked over to Ginny and checked the machines that were around her. "How are you feeling?" The nurse asked Ginny.

"I'm tired and a bit stress." Ginny sniffed and wiped away some tears.

"Well the doctor will be in shortly." The nurses nodded and left the room. Just as the nurse left the doctor walked in.

"Ginevra Weasley, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I told the nurse that I was tired and stressed." Ginny said a little annoyed, she usually does get annoyed easily when she's tired.

"Alright, that's to be expected you were out for a while." The doctor said as he checked her eyes.

"How long was I out for?" Ginny asked.

"About a week." The doctor said plainly.

"A week!" Ginny yelled. "I was in a coma for a week!" Ginny said in a panic.

"I'm afraid so. I would like to keep you here for a few more days just for observation." The doctor explained to Ginny and her parents.

"I can't stay here, I have go find Draco." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Ginny we will do that for you. You need to rest and to get better. Draco would want you to do the same." Molly said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"And we will have the Order looking for him. There will be a wide search for him and no harm will come to him. He is now considered as a prison of war." Dumbledore explained calmly. There was a quiet knock on the door and Hermione popped her head in.

"I'm sorry but Lavender, Theo, Blaise, and Isabel are her to see Ginny." Hermione explained.

"Yes of course." Dumbledore nodded.

"I'll send in a nurse later today to check on you." The doctor said as he walked out and Ginny's friends came in.

"Ginny!" Lavender yelled.

"Oh my god! Ginny!" Isabel said and they both ran to her side with tears in their eyes.

"They are trying to say that Draco did this to you." Isabel cried.

"I know, but I told Dumbledore the truth and Draco's name is cleared." Ginny said.

"Good because I was about to punch your brother. He was running his mouth about Draco." Blaise said steaming. "No offense Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. But Draco is like a brother to me and I knew that he didn't do any of this." He added.

"There has been a few fights since you've been out. The girls usually had to break them up." Theo explained.

"I hope that it wasn't that bad." Ginny said.

"You and Ron had the worst." Hermione said as she, Ron, and Harry came into the room.

"Arthur and Molly may I speak with you outside?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." Arthur nodded and tugged on Molly's arm. Harry waited until they left before he turned towards Ginny.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Harry snapped and crossed his arms.

"Yes, Lucius and Bellatrix snuck into Hogwarts. Attacked me and took Draco with them." Ginny said with a hiss.

"They were there when you guys walked in?" Lavender asked.

"No, they came in the middle of it." Ginny said shaking her head.

"The middle of what?" Ron growled.

"In the middle of our date! If you must know!" Ginny snapped.

"Oh my god! Gin, did he give you this?" Hermione asked and grabbed Ginny's left hand and looked at her ring.

"Yes." Ginny said as she snatched her hand back.

"We tried to take that off of you a million times and even in your state you would thrash and freak out any time we touched it." Harry said pointing to the ring.

"It must be cursed. That has to be the only reason." Ron said. "Take it off." He demanded.

"What? No! It's not cursed you idiot. I just knew that I didn't want it off of my finger." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That has been their stupid idea this whole time! I knew that they were wrong." Lavender snapped and looked at the boys.

"That thing was bought with death eater money!" Harry growled.

"No it wasn't. It was….never mind." Ginny stopped.

"No tell us how it's not from his father's money." Ron rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't. It was his grandmother's on his mother's side." Ginny snapped.

"What? Why did he give you a family airlume?" Ron asked. "He had so many that it didn't matter if he gave them away?" Ron mocked.

"Wait! That's his grandmére's engagement ring?" Blaise asked. Ginny just nodded her head, and by the way that Blaise looked at the ring and then back at Ginny. She assumed that he knew what it meant.

"Wait! Engagement ring?" Lavender said shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about Zabini?" Ron hissed.

"I mean that that is Draco's grandmother's engagement ring. Plain and simple" Blaise snapped.

"Mom! Dad!" Ron bellowed and opened the door into Ginny's room.

"What? What is it?" Molly asked in a panic as she ran into the room with Dumbledore and Arthur not far behind.

"Ginny's engaged." Ron yelled and pointed to Ginny.

"What?" Ginny's parents both yelled.

"No I'm not! Mom. Dad. Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Ginny explained.

"Then why did he give you his grandmother's engagement ring?" Ron asked.

"You don't understand what it means!" Ginny yelled.

"Stop fighting!" Molly yelled.

"Ginny's right. That ring isn't just an engagement ring. There's more meaning to it." Blaise piped up.

"Well why don't you tell us then?" Harry hissed.

"As we all know, during the muggle Second World War many wizards and witches decided to enlist to help since the war was spilling into the wizard world. Draco's grandfather gave that ring to Draco's grandmother and told her that if she always wears it then he would come back to her. His grandmother never took it off even though his grandfather was gone for almost 7 years. Not until 1947 did he come back." Blaise explained.

"So what? Are you seriously going to wait for him for 7 years Gin?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Yes, or even longer if I have to." Ginny answered.

"Merlin Gin, he's probably dead already." Ron said with a little smirk.

"Shut-up Ron! Don't say that!" Ginny screamed and her eyes began to fill up with tears again.

"That's a truth that you will have to realize Ginny." Harry added.

"Potter, Weasley! You better shut-up when you're talking about my best friend being dead." Blaise growled and took a step towards them but Theo grabbed him by his shoulder.

"He's not dead! Ginny don't worry, he's not." Lavender cooed.

"Even if he does come back how do you know that he wouldn't be brainwashed?" Harry shrugged.

"He wouldn't actually be. He will act like he's apart of them but he will never be one of them. I've seen him do it with my own eyes. He says and acts one way, but he means and feels something totally different." Ginny started to cry. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry into them.

"Harry! Ron! That's enough!" Molly yelled and consoled her daughter.

"I won't take it off until he either comes back or his body is found. Until then this ring will never leave my finger." Ginny sobbed.

"And how do you know that he did just play you and he only acted like he was good, but he is really like one of them?" Harry grumbled.

"Because he loves me!" Ginny screamed with tears coming from her eyes. "And I love him." She whispered.

"What?" Ron, Harry, and Arthur yelled.

"Shhh clam down sweetie. Calm down." Molly said as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"No! This is stupid! You can't actually believe that he loves you." Ron laughed without humor.

"Get out Ronald!" Lavender screamed and jumped off of Ginny bed and almost charged Ron before Blaise grabbed her arm.

"She's serious Ron! Get the hell out! Now!" Isabel hissed and almost got up herself.

"Harry you can join him." Molly growled before Harry said anything. Harry scoffle and followed Ron out the door.

"Do you have anything to say Hermione?" Lavender snapped and looked over at Hermione.

"Nothing at all. I've seen the way that the two of them act together and I actually think it's genuine for the both of them." Hermione said and sat on the edge of Ginny's bed. Ginny looked up at Hermione. Her eyes were puffy from crying and there were tear lines running down her face, but Ginny was able to squeeze out a small smile for Hermione.

"Now honey. Don't take this the wrong way, but do you actually love Draco?" Molly asked sweetly. Ginny took in a few deep breaths and wiped the tear lines off of her face before she answered her mother.

"I know that I love him, I can't explain the feeling that he gives me just by being around him. We don't need to talk to understand each other. I can learn from him and he learns from me. Yes we came from two different ways of life, but we have more in common than even we thought. I don't want to be with anyone else and I can't imagine being with anyone else. I love him mom, and I know that he loves me just as much." Ginny explained.

"Honey how do you know that?" Molly asked just as sweet as before.

"At first I didn't think that he would or ever could love me. But Lucius and Bellatrix told us something and I believed it." Ginny started to say.

"Gin, no offense but how can you believe anything those two say?" Isabel asked.

"I believe it because they seemed so shocked and angry about it." Ginny said. "Alright I have to start from the beginning. Draco does have the dark mark." Ginny breathed.

"What? Ginny!" Isabel breathed.

"Isabel let me explain. He didn't want to take it. His father and You-Know-Who forced him too by threatening to kill his mother. So to protect his mother, Draco took the mark." Ginny sighed. "With that said when we were in the room, Lucius and Bellatrix realized that Draco and I were holding hands. They then explained that even though they taught Draco that there is only one way for his mark to stop burning there is actually two. The first one, that Draco knew, was when a person's life is in danger they do not feel the pain so it doesn't distract them when they are in battle. The second way is love. Lucius explained that it can not be love that comes from one person, but both." Ginny explained.

"And with that Draco just gave you the ring?" Hermione asked in the same sweet voice as Molly.

"No the box that the ring was in was in the room before Lucius and Bellatrix even showed up. And he told me that he should have told me when he first realized. So I can only assume that he was planning on telling me that night anyway. Because he knew that I knew the story behind his grandmother's ring and the fact that he will be leaving." Ginny explained.

"I'm surprised that Lucius allowed you to keep the ring." Lavender shrugged.

"He doesn't know that I have it. Draco took me to the door and then gave me the ring. He told me not to let his father to see it." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Lucius let you go to the door? He was going to let you go?" Molly asked shocked.

"Yes. Draco scarified himself to protect me. Lucius gave him three choices. To allow me to go freely and Draco would go with them. Or for me to go with them and Draco could go freely. Or both of us would go with them." Ginny explained.

"Lucius wanted you to go with them?" Molly asked.

"That bastard." Blaise hissed. Blaise was sulking in the corner with his arms folded. Everyone looked at him confused, he must have felt everyone's attention shifting because he looked up surprised. "Draco has told me stories about his father's…lets just say interests. Most of them are in younger women. The ones who shoot him down, he usually throws money at them." Blaise explained.

"I don't really get it." Hermione said still looking confused.

"Lucius wanted me. It had nothing to do with what I could tell them." Ginny explained a little more.

"Disgusting bastard." Blaise hissed in the corner.

"Are you serious?" Molly asked in total shock. "He tried to kill you only a few years ago! That disgusting man!" She added.

"That's what I said to him. He said that I looked good and I told him that that's funny that he said that since he tried to kill me." Ginny said shaking her head. "I thought that Draco was going to kill him." Ginny added. Ginny turned her head to side and laid it on her knees.

"Don't worry Gin. We'll find him." Lavender cooed as she rubbed Ginny's back.

"I hope so. And soon." Ginny sighed and looked down at her ring finger.

A/N: I hope that you are enjoying it so far and I will try to keep updating as much as I can! Please review and keep reading!


	2. The Return

A/N: He's the second chapter I hope you like it! And thank you for all the support.

It had been almost seven years since the last time that Ginny had seen Draco. She had graduated from Hogwarts at the top of her class and she was now working at the Ministry in the Healthcare Department. She lived in a two bedroom, two bath flat in the wizard side of London, she did have a roommate several years ago however after Theo proposed to Lavender they moved in together, got married, and started their family. Ginny had stayed in that apartment mostly because it was rent controlled and any other flat was more expensive and much smaller.

Over the years Harry, Ron, and Ginny had mended their relationship and they were now friends again. It took some time and apologies for them to get there far, however the war and battles did help in many ways. Harry and Ginny were walking back to Ginny's flat after having dinner. Ron and Hermione were supposed to join them, but at the last minute they cancelled because Ginny's nephew Hugo fell ill suddenly.

"I hope that Hugo is ok. Maybe I should owl Ron and ask." Ginny said as they came to her door. "Do you want to come in for some tea?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." Harry nodded. They walked into Ginny's flat. Ginny took Harry's coat and hung it up in the hallway closet.

"Damian!" Ginny called out. "Damian! Where's my little boy?" Ginny called. There was a tiny ring of a bell and a grey male cat came trotting towards the pair. "Aww there you are! How are you?" Ginny cooed.

"You know, I never got why you named your cat Damian. That's not really a cat's name." Harry laughed as Ginny picked the cat up.

"No major reason." Ginny said shaking her head. In reality it was because Damian's was Draco's fake name at the All Saints dance, but Ginny knew that she could never tell Harry or Ron that without them freaking out. "I'm just going to quick owl Ron and Hermione. Why don't you get the kettle ready?" Ginny said as she put Damian down. When she looked up Harry was standing right in front of her. "Harry?" Ginny asked.

"You don't have to owl Ron and Hermione. There's nothing wrong with Hugo." Harry said in a nervous voice.

"What? What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I asked Ron and Hermione to cancel." Harry explained. "Hermione was pissed just for me asking." He added.

"Wh-why did you do that?" Ginny asked confused.

"Gin, how many times have I asked you out? And how many times would you say no. This was the only way." Harry explained.

"You tricked me into a date?" Ginny asked in disgust.

"But you had fun right? So what's the harm?" Harry asked.

"The harm is that I don't want to date you Harry. I've told you this many times before." Ginny said angry.

"That's because you only remember the old Harry as a boyfriend. I've changed Gin, I'm totally different and I just want to show you that." Harry said as he took Ginny's hand.

"Wha-." Ginny started to say and ripped her hand out of his hand.

"Gin just listen to me please." Harry begged. "I was stupid when I was younger. I love you and I always have." He added. "And I shouldn't have ever let you go." He added as he quickly grabbed Ginny's waist and pulled her into him and locked lips with her. Ginny quickly pushed Harry off of her and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are?" Ginny yelled.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Harry paused. "I was wrong, but I just didn't know how else I could show you how much you mean to me." Harry explained.

"Harry I told you a million times…" Ginny was saying.

"Ginny! He's gone alright! It's been almost 7 years already!" Harry yelled angrily. The sudden out burst shocked Ginny, it shocked her right into a rage.

"I don't care! Who are you to tell me when I should get over it!" Ginny yelled and pushed Harry away again. "I've told you and Ron a million of times, unless his body is found than I will not give up!" She yelled.

"Ginny I'm just trying to help." Harry tried to explain.

"You're trying to help? You're trying to help me by forcing yourself on me?" Ginny said in disgust.

"I'm trying to show you that you shouldn't live in the past." Harry said calmly.

"I'm not living in the past! If anything I'm looking towards my future!" Ginny hissed.

"Your future? Your future with a ghost? And if not then a backstabber." Harry growled.

"Get out! Just get out now!" Ginny screamed.

"Ginny I don't want to hurt your feelings, but it's the truth. Malfoy is never coming back. If he's dead then we haven't found his body and we may never. But if he's not dead then obviously he doesn't care enough to come back!" Harry yelled.

"Shut-up! Get out! And stay away from me!" Ginny yelled and pushed Harry out of the door and locked it. Ginny stormed back into her living room and rested her hands on the back of her couch. She couldn't believe her brother or Harry. There was suddenly a noise from Ginny's room. "Damian." Ginny cooed. "Come here kitty." She breathed. She really needed some thing to cuddle with tonight. Ginny walked into her room and saw a figure to her left in the corner by her bed.

"Ginny." The figure whispered and fell to the floor. Even before the figure hit the ground Ginny already had her wand out and pointing at the figure. Ginny slowly walked over to the figure being very careful in case it was a trick of some sort.

"Lumos." Ginny whispered. The light of her wand light just enough light so that Ginny could see that the figure was a man that was wearing a black cape. She also noticed that there was blood coming from the body. Ginny lifted his cape and gasped once she saw the blonde hair. She quickly turned him over and stared him right in the face. His eyes were closed, there were bruises on his face, and a few cuts. Ginny put her ear to his heart to check his breathing, he was still alive even though his breathing was shallow. Ginny stood up still in complete shock she made a partonus and sent it off on its way. She finally turned on the light in her room and closed her door.

"Ginny, it's late. What do you need? And where's Harry?" Hermione asked after Ginny opened the door of her flat.

"I'll talk to you about that later." Ginny said quickly. Hermione saw the look in Ginny's eyes when she said that.

"Gin, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it at all. Ron actually sent you guys the message while I was putting Hugo to bed and talking to the baby sitter. I thought that I was going to kill him!" Hermione started to explain herself.

"Hermione, not now. There's more pressing matters." Ginny said walking to her door.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked as she followed her.

"Now before I show you I need you to promise that you won't tell Ron or anyone." Ginny explained as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Ginny I don't keep anything from my husband." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Hermione! You just tried to set me up secretly with Harry knowing that I didn't want to date him! You totally owe me!" Ginny said through her teeth.

"I did not set you up. Ron and Harry did." Hermione protested.

"Yes but you didn't come and stop it. Or send me a message. You let it happen." Ginny pointed out. Hermione looked at Ginny and then let out a deep breath.

"Fine." Hermione sighed.

"Alright." Ginny nodded her head and opened the door. The room was dark and Ginny let Hermione in.

"Ginny." Hermione said with a little fear in her voice.

"Shhh." Ginny said quickly and closed the door and turned on the lights. Hermione was looking at Ginny by the door, confused. Ginny nodded her head over towards her bed. Hermione looked over and gasped in total shock. She looked back at Ginny and then back towards the bed. There, laying in bed hooked up with an IV and a heart monitor was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny." Hermione started to say.

"Shhh." Ginny said and pointed towards the door and opened it for Hermione to walk through. Once Ginny closed the door behind her and looked at Hermione who was now pacing in Ginny's living room.

"Ginny how long has he been here?" Hermione asked with anger.

"He just got here tonight. After I kicked Harry out, I found him in my room bleeding out." Ginny explained calmly.

"Why don't you want me to tell anyone? The Order has to know. You're father has to know!" Hermione said.

"I know. I know. I just want to get him healthy again. I mean he had so many broken bones, bruises internally and externally, and he was dying Hermione. He almost died in my arms. What would you have liked me to do?" Ginny said as tears started to burn in her eyes.

"Shhh. Shhh. Ginny he's alright now. You saved him. He'll be alright now." Hermione cooed as she hugged Ginny. "But Gin. I have to ask. How long are you going to keep this a secret?" Hermione asked as she guided Ginny to the couch.

"I don't know. Before I let everyone know, I want to talk to him myself. I need to know a few things." Ginny explained.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like where he's been for starters." Ginny said and gave Hermione a 'duh' look.

"Alright, that was a dumb question." Hermione said nodding her head. "I'll keep this a secret. But I do think that you should tell Blaise and Theo, they would love to know that their best friend is alive." Hermione suggested.

"I will. Thank you Hermione." Ginny whispered.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you even tell me about him?" Hermione asked. "I mean you could have called Lavender and Theo or Isabel and Blaise." She added.

"We both work in the Healthcare department and I was afraid that he might have been hurt beyond my knowledge." Ginny explained.

"Oh." Hermione said. Ginny could see that she was a little hurt.

"And you've been really supportive of my choice with waiting for him. And you've never pushed me to get over him." Ginny added. "Until tonight that is." She snuck in.

"Ginny." Hermione whined.

"Yes, I know. You are doing me a favor so I won't hold it totally against you." Ginny said raising her hand like she was swearing on a bible.

"Ok." Hermione nodded her head.

"But seriously Hermione, thank you for not pushing me like the others." Ginny smiled.

"You're welcome." Hermione nodded and Ginny could see the joy back into her eyes. "Are you going to stay in your guess room?" She asked.

"Hermione. I haven't seen the guy in 7 years. Do you really think that I would just jump into the same bed with him? Plus he's hooked up to machines." Ginny said.

"I was just wondering." Hermione shrugged. There was a strange and awkward silence between them until Hermione broke it. "When do you think he'll wake up?" She asked.

"I don't know. It could be hours, days, or even weeks." Ginny shrugged. "I could only help him so far. He has to fight for his life now." She added.

"Alright, so you need to get some sleep. I know that I don't have to tell you, but you should check up on him in a few hours." Hermione said as she stood up.

"I know. Thank you again, Hermione." Ginny smiled as she stood up too and hugged Hermione. Ginny walked Hermione to the door and grabbed Damian. She popped her head into her room again and let the light from the living room shin in only a little bit. She walked slowly across her room, not taking her eyes off of Draco's body. She couldn't believe it was really him, she had no idea what to say to him when he woke up. She picked up her pajamas and then paused for a second and stared down at the white button down shirt. It was the same button down shirt that Draco was wearing the night that he was taken, Ginny had slept with it every night since. She picked it up and brought it to her nose. It hadn't smelt like Draco for years now and as Ginny looked at the button down and then back at the unconscious Draco laying in her bed. Ginny slowly walked over to Draco and looked down at him, he was badly beaten up, but Ginny could still see the soft angles of his face. Ginny sighed softly and turned back to her bedroom door and went to sleep in the guest bedroom that was down the hall from hers'.

Draco woke up all groggy. He barley remembered his night or how he got to where he was. He turned his head and got a swift wiff of raspberries. Draco's heat started to race rapidly. _It couldn't be._ Draco thought to himself. Whenever he smelt raspberries he's heart would leap with joy, until he realizes that _She_ was nowhere to be seen. Draco shook his head to get a hold of himself and then looked over to a table that stood next to the bed that he was in. Draco could barley reach the lamp that he could see on the table, he winced as he reached his arm out. _Bruised ribs_. He made a mental note as he clicked the lamp on. The light shined right in Draco's face and he had to look away to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked around the room that he had now found himself. He was in a queen sized bed with a mixture of red and silver bedding. He could see a small cat sleeping on a chair in the corner of the room. It didn't seem to mind to new addition to the light besides and slight flicker of its ear. Draco saw that the sun had just finished setting from what it looked like through the window. He had no idea what day it was or how long he had been in this room. Draco turned back towards the side table and lamp where he saw a picture on the night table, which made his heart sank. It was a winter picture of Ginny and Harry playing in the snow with a little brown-headed boy. They seemed totally happy and at ease.

"She married him." Draco whispered out loud. _Well what did you expect? You were gone for almost seven years. Did you really think that she would wait for that long?_ Draco thought. Draco held back the tears that were building up behind his eyes. He reached out to touch Ginny's laughing face in the picture and he winced again at the pain in his side. He_ must have been the voice that I heard last_ night. Draco thought to himself, it was only logical. That also explained the queen sized bed. _But if they are married then why didn't Potter just let me die? Or send me to jail. I'm surprised that he allowed me to stay here even if it was just for the night._ Draco thought. Draco tried to sit up and he realized that he had an IV in his arm. He sunk back down in the bed and sighed deeply. _Why didn't they just let me die? I rather be dead then to have to see **Him** with **Her**._ Draco wiped a tear that tried to fall from the corner of his eye and shook his head. He looked back down at his arm and slowly pulled the IV out. _I might as well get dress so that I can get the hell out of here as fast as I could. _Draco sighed in agony of his heart and sat up again, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. He had to pause as the room spun around him from his quick movements. When the room stopped spinning he tried to stand but fell right back down on the bed. Draco clutched his ribs as he fell back down on the bed in utter pain. That was when Draco realized that he was only wearing is boxers. _God I hope that Potter didn't undress me_. Draco thought. "Alright I guess that I should rest a little more." Draco grumbled to himself in a raspy voice and laid back down on the bed. The thought of having to be and sleep in Ginny's and Harry's marital bed was more than Draco could bare, but he could hardly move without wanting to fall over in pain. Suddenly the door of the room opened and a half naked Ginny walked in. She had headphones on and she was only wearing boy shorts underwear. Draco watched her body as she danced across her room without even noticing her on looker. Ginny shook her head and her hips to the beat of the music as she took some clothes out of her draws. Draco smiled as he watched and his heart broke a little knowing that she now was someone else. Draco stood up again, this time ignoring his dizziness and pain and walked towards Ginny. Ginny spun around in her dance and screamed when she saw him.

"Oh my god! Draco!" Ginny screamed and covered her chest.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Draco spoke in a raspy voice as he leaned one hand on the bed post and the other was placed softly on his aching ribs.

"No, no. It's ok. Umm I can't believe that you're awake." Ginny said as she looked back at the bed and then at Draco's arm where the IV was. "Ummm how are you feeling?" She asked awkwardly.

"Don't you think that you should put some clothes on before we start the small talk?" Draco asked as he raised an eyebrow. Ginny looked down at her body and then quickly back up at Draco.

"Yes of course. I forgot. I mean I was just caught off guard." Ginny said quickly and her cheeks started to get a little rosy. Draco didn't say anything else but turned around so that Ginny could get dressed. "Ok I'm clothed." Ginny said after a few minutes. Draco then turned right back around and they stood in the room in complete silence.

"So how are you?" Draco asked as he broke the silence feeling awkwardness of the situation.

"How am I? How am I? That's the first question that you have for me?" Ginny said in shock and chuckled nervously.

"Well what's the first question that you rather hear?" Draco asked a bit defensive. What did she expect from him?

"How about you first tell me where you've been for the past seven years?" Ginny said and put her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes.

"Where I've been? Where I've been! Did you really hit your head that hard or did you just forget?" Draco yelled.

"Mommy!" Someone yelled just when Ginny was about to open her mouth in reply.

"Excuse me." Ginny said in a huff and walked pass Draco and into the living room. "Awww sweetie what happened?" Ginny cooed as she picked up a brown-headed 2 year old from his crib in the living room. The little boy didn't say anything, he just continued to cry. He was pretty light skinned but it was obvious that he was of mixed blood. "Awww Blaise. Don't cry." Ginny said as she bounced little Blaise in her arms. Ginny walked over to the coffee table and picked up a baby binky and gave it to little Blaise. Almost right away little Blaise calmed down and feel back to sleep. Ginny put him back down in the crib and walked back into her room. She slightly closed the bedroom door and looked back at Draco.

"Blaise?" Draco asked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, Draco we have moved on with our lives." Ginny almost snapped and folded his arms across her chest. That was a a low blow to Draco a very low blow. It almost took the air out of his lungs. He wanted to just storm out right there and never look back, but he planted his feet. He wanted answers to his questions and that was the least that Ginny could do for him.

"So what? You got knocked up by Blaise and then married Potter?" Draco hissed and crossed his arms just the same, not taking Ginny's feelings into account. It was obvious that she wasn't thinking of his feelings.

"What are you talking about? Baby Blaise isn't mine! He's Blaise and Isabel's son. Hence his name being Blaise." Ginny barked.

"Oh." Draco said quietly, now feeling a little stupid. But what about the picture, surely there was another child.

"Oh is right. And what do you mean I married Harry? Where did you get that idea?" Ginny growled.

"The picture by your bed." Draco pointed at the picture frame trying to hid the pain that shot through him. Ginny looked over at the night table and growled.

"I might have to kill Hermione for putting that there." Ginny said out loud, but mostly to herself.

"Oh so Granger knows that I'm here. Great, so there's going to be a big welcome party for me." Draco growled looking away from Ginny.

"No, only Hermione knows out of that group." Ginny corrected him walking pass him to where the picture was and picked it up. "And for the record, this is Blaise Jr." She said harshly and thrusted the picture into Draco's free hand.

"Out of that group? Is there another group?" Draco asked confused looking down at the picture. The more he looked at the child he realized that he did indeed look like Blaise and nothing at all like Harry.

"Well there's our friends." Ginny hissed as she eyes Draco as he placed the picture on the bed slowly.

"Blaise and Theo know that I'm here?" Draco said with more life in his eyes and looked up at her.

"I'm glad that you're happy to hear about them." Ginny folded her arms. "You seemed pissed about seeing me." Ginny grumbled.

"Gin, what are you talking about?" Draco almost whispered.

"I mean you act as though seeing me was the last thing you wanted to see." Ginny barked throwing her hands down at her side with her fist balled up. There were tears building in her eyes.

"Gin." Draco whispered and dropped his arm and slowly made his way over to her. He stopped right in front of her and looked down in her eyes. They were bright hazel, they usual were when she was angry, but Draco could see sadness in them too. "Seeing you is the best thing that I've seen in years." Draco whispered as he rubbed Ginny's cheek, ignoring the pain in his side.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Ginny snapped and pulled her face out of his hand and walked over to her dresser.

"Ok when I first woke up and saw the picture I over reacted, but how would you feel if the positions were reversed?" Draco asked gaining back his anger.

"How would I feel? How would I feel!" Ginny turned to him and yelled in anger. "You come into my room in the middle of the night and almost dropped dead right in front of my eyes! How would you feel if I did that to you!" Ginny barked. "Did you even think to think about me and my feelings?" She added.

"I wanted to see you before I died! Alright! I thought that I was a goner and I want to see you!" Draco yelled. "It was a dying man last wish!" Draco spat and now his hands were balling up in fists. He was standing straight up now, not feeling the pain anywhere but his heart. The adrenaline of the argument made sure of that.

"Oh you're so nice! Before you died, I get to see your mangled and bleeding body. After I have been sitting here waiting for you for years!" Ginny yelled and tears started to come down her eyes. Draco was about to yell something back, but then he stopped and looked shocked.

"Yo-you-you waited?" Draco asked shocked blinking in disbelief.

"Do you even love me anymore or have I been wasting my time?" Ginny asked totally ignoring Draco's last question as she wiped away her tears.

"Ginny I wanted your face to be the last thing that I saw on this Earth. Of course I still love you!" Draco said as he walked over to Ginny and took her into his arms. "I didn't think. I didn't wonder how my death would affect you because I assumed that you've moved on." Draco explained stroking her cheek and looking into her tear filled eyes.

"You told me that you would come back." Ginny whispered. "I believed you." She added and cupped Draco's cheek into her hand. Draco placed his other hand on top of Ginny's and pulled it away from his face and looked at her hand. His fingers started to play with Ginny's ring and looked back at her with a smile.

"You kept it." He whispered, joy had sprang from ever pore and source of Draco.

"Of course. I refused to ever take it off." Ginny whispered back. Draco's crystal blue eyes traveled from Ginny's hand to her own bright hazel eyes. "I've been true to you Draco. As crazy as that might sound, I have been." Ginny whispered. "I never gave up hope." She added.

"Ginny…"Draco whispered and then suddenly his face became full of pain. Draco almost dropped right where he stood and grabbed his side.

"Oh my god! Draco!" Ginny said as she tried to catch him and guide him back to the bed.

"What's happening? I felt fine a moment ago." Draco panted as he fell to the bed clutching at his side again.

"Well you almost died Draco then you were out of it for a while. Most of your wounds and broken bones I was able to heal, but that doesn't mean that you have the strength to walk about. Plus you still have a few bruised ribs." Ginny explained as she helped Draco lift his legs under the blanket. "It seems that you might have pushed it a little to far for your first activity. Maybe you shouldn't have been arguing with me." Ginny smirked as she checked Draco's vitals and inserted the IV back into his arm. Draco tried to laugh, but the movement made the shooting pain to come back and he clenched his ribs again. "Don't move so much." Ginny scolded.

"How long have I've been out?" Draco asked ignoring Ginny's scolding.

"Three weeks." Ginny said as he sat down next to him on the bed and placed her hand on his chest.

"Three weeks! And only Theo, Blaise, and Hermione know that I'm here?" Draco asked looking around for a calendar of some sort to double check the date.

"Well Lavender and Isabel also know." Ginny shrugged. "But you need to rest Draco." She added.

"Is it really that bad?" Draco asked as Ginny put the covers over his body and fluffed his pillow.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked taking her wand out of her night table.

"I mean if people knew that I was here. That must be the reason why you're keeping me a secret." Draco explained.

"It's not what you think at all." Ginny shook her head and smile. "Now sleep." Ginny commanded and waved her wand and Draco fell instantly to sleep.

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying it. Like I said I'm trying to update as soon as possible so I'm sorry for the wait. Please review!


	3. What Happens Now?

A/N: OMG it's been soooo long and I am very sorry about that! But I hope you will forgive me. I mean live and let live, am I right?

"So he woke up?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yes and the first thing that he did was freak out because he saw a certain picture on my night table." Ginny said with her hands on her hips.

"Gin, listen. I didn't do that to make him upset. I just want you to remember your friendship with Harry and maybe forgive him." Hermione explained and gave Ginny a small smile.

"Hermione that's fine, but you could have put a different picture and why right next to Draco? You know that I don't sleep in there!" Ginny asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That's a great picture of you two." Hermione said.

"Yeah and it's a look into the future right? That picture is what I could have with Harry. A little happy family." Ginny said sarcastically. "Maybe I don't want that happy family with him? Maybe I had a different picture for my future?" Ginny snapped and stood up from her couch. "And who's to say that if Draco never came back that I would want to end up with Harry?" She added.

"Ginny, you know Harry and you love him. Why wouldn't you want to be with him?" Hermione said a little shocked.

"Because I don't love him. I like him as a friend and that is it." Ginny yelled, she couldn't believe that she was having this conversation with Hermione again. "Hermione how many times do I have to tell you? When I was younger I did think that I was in love with Harry. But after Draco and now that I'm older I now know that I was never in love with Harry, I just had an infatuation." Ginny stomped her foot.

"And what about Draco? How do you know that you weren't just an infatuation to him?" Hermione snapped. Ginny paused, that was a low blow for Hermione to say. She started to feel the tears welding up, but she refused to let them fall. She just turned on her heels and stomped into the kitchen. She opened her cabinet doors harder than was necessary and slammed her mug down on the counter hard too. "Ginny I'm sorry, but you still don't know anything about him. Yes, you told me that he still loves you, but that was when you both were younger. For him to be away for so long he might have changed and not for the better; I know that you definitely have changed." Hermione said as she followed Ginny into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't that be my decision to make? To be able to talk to him and see who he is now and for him to see who I am. And then we can decided our future if there is any? Not for you or Ron or Harry to just decided that he's a horrible person and there's no way for him not to be." Ginny argued and stormed pass Hermione fighting back her tears with her newly filled mug in her hands. She headed back towards the living room.

"Yes Ginny of course it's all up to you to figure out what you want. But I don't want you to think that you just wasted the last seven years of your life. I just want you to remember that there is someone who's perfect for you." Hermione explained as she followed Ginny back into the living room. As Hermione came around the corner she froze in the doorway.

"You've always been so sweet when it came to me Granger." Draco said in a snarky voice as he was leaning on the doorframe of Ginny's bedroom. His color had returned to his face and he didn't look as fragile as he did when he first woke up. "I can see that this is not a conversation for me to be apart of." Draco drawled and was about to turn back into the room.

"Draco wait." Ginny said quickly and Draco stopped and turned back towards Ginny. Their eyes met and Ginny could see that it was truly him. That Hermione was wrong, the man that stood before her was still the Draco that she knew and loved. "You must be hungry. All that you've had for the pass month was saline solution. Do you want dinner?" Ginny said sweetly as she put her tea down onto the coffee table, Draco and her eye never left one another until Hermione made a fake coughing sound.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden." Draco said shaking his head and shot a glance at Hermione.

"Hermione shouldn't you be going?" Ginny asked as she saw the glance from Draco.

"I think that we are all adults here." Hermione said and she sat down on the couch and kept her eyes on Draco.

"Hermione, I rather talk to Draco alone." Ginny said through her teeth.

"And I rather talk to him right now. I'm sorry Ginny I supported you two years ago, but things are different. You're different and he's different." Hermione said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh yeah you supported us alright. You supported us for the last 12 hours that we were together." Draco spat.

"Well I can come around again. I'm just protective of my sister-in-law." Hermione growled.

"Of course you married Ron." Draco grumbled. "And I'm sorry that I'm the reason for stopping your trio's total bond. It must be a real nuisance trying to force Ginny to marry someone who she doesn't want to." Draco said sarcastically.

"The real nuisance is watching one of my best friends cry herself to sleep or going in and out of depression because she's waiting for a guy that would never come back." Hermione snapped.

"Well I'm back now." Draco growled.

"No. The boy who she fell in love with will never come back. Just like the girl that you feel in love with is no longer here." Hermione barked.

"Hermione stop!" Ginny yelled. "I told you that I wanted to talk to Draco alone. If after that you have this need to have your own conversation with him then fine. But for right now, please go!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny." Hermione protested.

"Just go!" Ginny yelled and pointed to the door. There was a pause. Hermione looked form Ginny to Draco and then back to Ginny again.

"Fine." Hermione hissed as she stood up and stormed to the door. She only looked back at Draco and glared at him before she disappeared behind the wall. Ginny didn't say anything or move an inch until she heard the door of her apartment open and close again with a slam.

"I'm sorry about that." Ginny said quietly and turned back towards Draco.

"It's ok. It's what I was expecting." Draco growled and looked away from Ginny.

"What would you like to eat?" Ginny asked as she started to head towards the kitchen. In one long stride, Draco quickly grabbed Ginny's arm and turned her back around towards him.

"Ginny." Draco paused as he looked into her eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry." He whispered and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"For what?" Ginny asked confused and slightly pulled away from his touch.

"For making you wait for so long." Draco breathed. His eyes were soft with a hint of sadness.

"No, Draco. Not now." Ginny said shaking her head pulling away slight from Draco again.

"No Ginny it has to be said." Draco said sternly.

"No! I don't want to talk about it now." Ginny said pulling away fully from Draco.

"Ginny you said that you love me and that you waited for me. Now you have me and now you're pushing me away?" Draco said angrily and confused.

"I just don't want to talk about it right now." Ginny said through her teeth.

"When do you suppose that we do talk about it? You're the one who just kicked your sister-in-law out because you wanted to talk to me. So if you don't want to talk about this now, then when did you want to talk?" Draco yelled throwing his arms in the air out of frustration.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Ginny screamed and backed away from him even more. "You know what? I changed my mind. You can make your own dinner. I'm taking a shower." Ginny yelled.

"Ginny." Draco sighed angrily as he watched her walk down the hallway.

"And don't follow me!" Ginny yelled over her shoulder as she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Ginny turn on the hot water and let it heat up as she got undressed. Ginny hopped in letting the warmth of the shower filled the room. She let the heat of the water hit her chest as she closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths, to clear her mind. _Why are you pushing him away? You've waited so long for him to come back and now that he is, you're acting like he's the plague. Maybe I'm just afraid that Ron and Harry are right? Maybe he is different, so different that I fall out of love with him. Then Hermione would be right, I would have wasted seven years of my life. No! Ginny stop thinking like that! You saw in his eyes; that it was him, the Draco that you know. So why are you so afraid? Maybe because I've lived so long without him and he without me that I'm afraid that Hermione is still right anyway. That he won't like how I turned out, that he will realize that I was just a phase to him._ Ginny sighed in frustration and confusion. She put her head under the water and let the sound of the water covering her, drown out her own thoughts. That however didn't last very long. _Just give him a chance. Lets not just assume anything and remember he has waited for you too._ Ginny turned the water off and started to towel off. She loved taking showers for this very reason. It gives her a place to think everything out. Ginny heard the other shower that was in her bedroom running so she assumed that Draco was also taking a shower, therefore her room was free for a bit so she could go in and grab some clothes without having to see him. She knew that she was going to have to talk to him some time, but she rather think out what she was going to say to him and how to say it before hand. Before Ginny went into her she went into the kitchen to get some water. After coming from the kitchen Ginny walked into her room and went straight to her dresser and took out some clothes.

"I understand that it's your room, but do you mind knocking first?" Draco's voice came from behind Ginny. Ginny gasped and quickly turned around clutching her towel. Draco stood on the other side of the bed in his towel around his waist. His hair was wet and Ginny watched the water droplets fall from his hair down to his chest.

"I'm sorry." Ginny breathed out as her eyes followed the lines of Draco's chest. She noticed that there were new scars. Even though Ginny was the one who undressed him she didn't have the time or take the to time to really look at him. This was the first time that Ginny saw Draco as a man and not as a patient.

"Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Umm I do have clothes for you." Ginny said shaking herself out of her trance. "I went out and bought you some for the next time that you woke up." She added and walked over to Draco and walked passed him to her closet. "Here." Ginny whispered as she opened the closet door and showed him some pants and shirts that were hanging. Ginny took in a deep breath and then turned back around towards Draco who was now facing her. His eyes were a pale blue, like crystals. His face jaw clenched and Ginny noticed that his breathing was abnormal. That was when Ginny realized something, Draco was nervous. She had no idea why he would be, but then again she was just as nervous to be around him too. "I didn't ask you how you were feeling today." Ginny breathed as she realized that neither of them had some anything in a while.

"Good." Draco whispered and took a few steps towards her. Ginny froze, she didn't move as Draco placed a hand on her waist and cupped her cheek. His movements were a bit hesitant at first, but were very deliberate at the same time. He leaned his head down to her ear. Ginny could feel his warm breathe against her neck and it sent tingles down her whole body. She felt like she was about to collapse into his arms, but just his proxy to her. "I know that you may not be ready to talk about this yet. But I want you to know that I will wait for you to be ready." Draco whispered into her ear smoothly.

"Drake." Ginny almost moaned and rested her head on his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him. "I've missed you so much." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his body.

"I missed you too Gin." Draco whispered and kissed the top of her head. Ginny could hear Draco's heart beat, which sped up as Ginny stayed in his arms. Ginny took in a deep breath of Draco's scent and she felt like she was back in Draco's room in Hogwarts. Ginny-brushed back some of her hair that fell into her face and rested her hand on Draco's chest. Again Ginny could feel his heart beat speed up. Ginny suddenly felt the same safeness and warmth that she used to feel when she was with Draco. Ginny turned her head towards Draco's chest and lightly kissed it. She looked up at Draco and his blue eye pierced through her. Draco cupped Ginny's cheek and leaned down to Ginny's level again, he hesitated as he looked into Ginny's big hazel eyes. He then took the plunged and pressed his lips against Ginny's. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer to her body. Draco started to stagger backwards towards the bed; when the back of his knees hit the bed Draco sat down and broke their kiss. Draco looked up at Ginny for a quick second and then pulled her down to his lips again. Ginny straddled Draco's lap as their tongues danced together. Draco flipped Ginny down to the bed and pulled her towel opened a little more. His hand ran down her naked body as he made their kiss more urgent. "Draco." Ginny moaned as his finger circled her belly button. Draco slowly pulled away slightly and looked into Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny wait." Draco said in a soft voice as he looked down at her. "I just wanted to tell you that if you don't feel comfortable about this. I mean I am not expecting just this. I don't want to hurt you and I understand if it's too fast or totally out of line." Draco explained in the same soft voice.

"This is what I want Draco. I've been in love with you for some time now. I know that you want to talk and I know that we should, but for right now. In this moment, I just want you and to be as close to you as I possibly can be." Ginny whispered and ran her hand through his hair and laid her other hand on the top of his towel.

"That is all that I need to hear." Draco whispered and lightly kissed Ginny's lips. "You are going to have to forgive me though." He whispered and he took the rest of Ginny's towel off. "You were the last person that I've been with. So I'm going to take this slow." He whispered in her ear.

"You haven't been with anyone? At all?" Ginny asked as she took his towel off.

"No. I wasn't going to do what the other did and the other women had nothing that I wanted. Because they weren't you." Draco whispered as he kissed Ginny's ear and down to her neck. "You?" Draco asked a little shocked because he realized that just because she wasn't with Potter or that she wasn't with someone; that she could have still been with someone else before.

"No. So I'm afraid that I might be a little rusty too." Ginny smiled into Draco's eyes. Hearing that made Draco feel a hundred times better. He wouldn't have blamed her even if she was with someone else, for all that she knew after Draco's father and Aunt took him, they could have killed him right there. After not being able to get back to Ginny after 5 years he had promised himself that if or when he did, he wouldn't hold anything that she did against her. Unless it was something totally unreasonable like after 3 months of waiting she moved on.

"Well then we will just have to rediscover each other all of over again." Draco said in a husky voice. Ginny smiled and reached up and crashed her lips against Draco's. Ginny slipped her tongue into Draco's mouth and she put up a very good fight and finally Draco allowed her tongue to win and to take control. Ginny wanted the both of them to take their time and to explore each other as they did before, but at the same time, all that she wanted was for Draco to take her right there. Ginny could tell that Draco was hesitant also and wasn't sure what he wanted.

"How about we save exploring for later and enjoy what we have now?" Ginny whispered in a seductive way into Draco's ear.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Draco smiled just before he attacked Ginny's neck. Draco's hand roamed all across Ginny's body all the way down her stomach to her inner thigh. Draco massaged Ginny's inner thigh as her hand snaked down his chest to the tip of his member. Just as Ginny touched it, Draco moaned deeply into her ear and moved his thumb to her soft spot and started to make little circles.

"Drake." Ginny moaned lowly.

"I've missed you saying that." Draco said husky into Ginny's ear as she stroked his member. "I also missed doing this to you." He added as he thrusted two of his fingering into her wet center. Ginny gasped in pleasure and arched her back as Draco's fingers pumped in and out of her smoothly.

"Draco." Ginny gasped and dug her nails into his shoulder. "Now, Draco. I need you now." Ginny panted and thrusted her hips into his fingers again.

"My pleasure." Draco whispered as he slipped his fingers out and placed his member at Ginny's entrance.

"Draco." Ginny whispered right before Draco moved again. Draco smiled down into her eyes and cupped her cheek. "I love you." She said quietly. It was the first time that Ginny had said those three little word and just those three little words. Nothing came after it just 'I love you'. The only other time was seven years ago right before they were separated.

"I love you too Ginny." Draco leaned down and whispered right before he kissed her softly and slowly entered her. Ginny gasped as the new yet old feeling of Draco's member entered her. "Merlin, Ginny." Draco moaned as he thrusted in.

"Mmmm are you sure that you want to go slow?" Ginny moaned as she bit her bottom lip.

"I thought that I wanted too." Draco chuckled as his hand cupped Ginny's breast. Ginny gasped again as he started to play with her nipple as he thrust. "Have you missed me teasing you?" He growled into her ear.

"Yes." Ginny was able to breath and moaned deeply as Draco continued to play with her nipple.

"I would love to tease you more, but just hearing you moan is driving me crazy." Draco said in a husky voice as he lifted one of Ginny's legs so he could go in deeper.

"Draco." Ginny moaned loudly as he went deeper and dug her nails in his back. "Merlin I love you being in me." Ginny breathed as she arched her back.

"Baby, are you close?" Draco asked as he kissed and nibbled Ginny's neck.

"Yes. I'm right there." Ginny panted as she matched Draco thrust for thrust. "Draco." She breathed.

"Ginny, I'm going too…." Draco said in a moan and thrust hard into Ginny.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled as everything started to tighten up and came to her climax. Ginny arched her back as she climaxed. Draco continue to thrust and cupped Ginny's cheek and brought his lips to hers just before be came to his climax. Draco's lips were urgent against Ginny's. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Merlin I never want to stop kissing you." Draco said through their kiss.

"I don't ever want you too." Ginny giggled and bit Draco's bottom lip.

"Jezze, Gin. You know how to drive me crazy." Draco complained with a smile.

"That's something that I pride myself of." Ginny joked as she lightly kissed Draco's lips.

"And you should." Draco smiled and slowly pulled out of Ginny and rolled over on his back. Draco looked over to Ginny and watched as she stretched her body and then smiled when she looked over to him.

"I know that we should talk. And I want to, but do you think that we can do it tomorrow?" Ginny yawned and laid her head on Draco's chest.

"Of course we can." Draco whispered and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked and looked up with a smile on her face. Draco just looked at Ginny's smile and got lost in her eyes, just like he use to when he was a boy. Draco's eyes lingered down her soft neck to her fully breast and along side of her petite body. This was what he had waited for; this was the girl of his dreams for the past 7 years and the girl that he had no reason to doubt that he will be with for the rest of his life.

"Ginny, I will wait for you until the end of time, if that's how long it will take." Draco whispered and lightly touched his lips to hers.

"I'm still not use to boyfriend material Draco." Ginny giggled as she looked into Draco's eyes.

"Well get use to it. After seven years of wanting to say things to you, I have a whole lists of boyfriend things to say." Draco chuckled and laid his head back down to the pillow.

"Draco." Ginny whispered.

"Yes?" Draco smiled. Ginny propped herself up onto her elbows and looked Draco in the eyes.

"I have a confession to make." Ginny whispered again.

"Which is?" Draco asked looking serious.

"The night that you came back." Ginny paused. "Let me start from the beginning. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I were supposed to go out to eat that night. At the last minute Ron and Hermione cancelled, but encourage Harry and I to still go out. So Harry and I went and ate and I invited him in to have some tea. This was nothing out of the ordinary considering Harry and I had let bygones be bygones. However that night he caught me off guard and told me that Ron and Hermione planned this secret date for us and that he still wasn't over me. I told him that it just wasn't going to happen and that he knew that I was in love with you. Then we started to fight and he grabbed me and kissed me." Ginny paused for a second and looked at Draco for his reaction. "It was horrifying, the moment his lips touched mine I pushed him away and slapped him across the face and kicked him out telling him to never talk to me again. So far he hasn't but I felt that you had the right to know about the whole situation." Ginny finished and looked away from Draco.

"So that must have been the voice that I heard that night." Draco said nodding his head.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"That night, even though I don't remember much of it. When I popped into your apartment I heard a male voice." Draco explained.

"Well then yes. You probably heard me kicking Harry out and him pleading for me to listen to him." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, Gin why are you sorry?" Draco asked and turned her head towards him.

"I kissed another guy!" Ginny yelled.

"Well the way that you told it was that he kissed you. Unless you kissed him back." Draco said.

"No! No! No! I did not kiss him back in anyway. Like I said his lips touched mine for a second and I pushed him away." Ginny said sternly.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry about. I doubt that you lead him on and I trust you." Draco explained with a smile.

"I still feel horrible." Ginny whispered.

"Well don't." Draco smiled and kissed her deeply. "If anything you just have me another reason to hate Potter and to even punch him when I see him." Draco joked. Ginny smiled and kissed Draco's chest before her laid her head down on it.

"I love you Draco." Ginny said and kissed his chest again.

"I love you too Ginny." Draco yawned and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad that you told me." He added as he rubbed her arm up and down.

"You're glad that I told you that someone else kissed me?" Ginny giggled in a sleepy daze.

"No, I'm glad that you want to be truthful to me and so you told me." Draco chuckled and yawned again. Ginny smiled to herself and closed her eyes as Draco continued to rub her arm. She could hear his heart beat become a slow rhythm as she herself slowly drifted off to sleep. She felt save, warm, and at home within his arms and she never wished to leave them.

Ginny woke up in a totally different place from when she went to sleep. It was definitely not where she fell asleep and she had no idea how she got there. Ginny sat up and she was dressed in a long floral nightgown, it was something that her mother would wear.

"Where the hell am I?" Ginny asked herself out loud as she got out of the bed and l to the door. When she opened it, it was her living room back at her flat. Hermione sat on the couch and when Ginny closed the door Hermione looked up at her with a warm smile.

"Hermione where's Draco?" Ginny asked confused.

"Draco? Ginny are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked. "You haven't said that name for 8 years. Ever since his funeral." Hermione added.

"His funeral? He's dead? What happened?" Ginny asked in a panic and shear horror.

"Mom! Tell James to give me back my chocolate frogs!" A little red-headed girl came running into the living room and looked up at Ginny.

"They aren't even hers'! They are mine! She ate all of hers' the first day she had them!" A little red-head boy that was about the same age as the girl.

"No! That was you! You idiot!" The girl yelled.

"Lily! James! Don't bother your mother about this. She just woke up." Harry said coming from the kitchen.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered still confused.

"Good morning darling." Harry said and was about to kiss Ginny when Ginny backed away.

"Get away from me!" Ginny hissed. "What's going on here? Those aren't my children and we are not together!" Ginny yelled as she pointed to the kids and at Harry.

"Oh course we are sweetie." Harry said with a plastic smile.

"Push." Hermione said with the same plastic smiled.

"What?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione.

"Push." The little girl said with the plastic smiled.

"Push." The little boy repeated and took a step towards Ginny.

"Push. Push. Push. Push." They all started to chant and moved closer to Ginny. Ginny just backed away from them as far as she could. Suddenly her flat turned from her living room to the edge of a cliff. Once Ginny was at the very edge they all stopped and Harry took a few steps forward.

"Listen darling we can do this one out of two ways. You can just except this life or we can push you into it." He said in a sinister voice. "So what's your choice?" Harry asked.

"First tell me where Draco is." Ginny yelled.

"Wrong choice." Harry said shaking his head and stepped towards Ginny again until they were less than an arms way apart. "It would have been much easier on you if you just ignored your feelings and listened to us." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Now all that we can do is PUSH!" Harry hissed and pushed Ginny off of the cliff. Ginny screamed as she fell and watched as the walls of the mountain were closing in on her. That was when Ginny woke up with a jolt and sat straight up panting. Draco sat up too with his wand hand up in a protective position. He looked around the room confused and in panic until his eyes landed on Ginny. He then took in a deep breath and put his wandless hand down.

"What is it?" Draco asked half asleep.

"Nothing, it was just a really bad dream." Ginny said shaking her head. "Go back to sleep." She added. They both laid back down in their original positions.

" Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Draco yawned.

"No. I'm tired and so are you. I'll tell you in the morning if I remember." Ginny yawned herself and they both fell back to sleep.

"Wake up." A smooth voice whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny just ignored it and turned her head. "Wake up." The voice said again, this time with a smile hidden behind it. Ginny shook her head and tried to bury her head into her pillow. "Baby wake up." The smooth voice laughed and kissed her neck.

"No." Ginny moaned as she rolled over towards the voice.

"Yes." He laughed again and the weight of the bed shifted as the man sat up. Ginny opened on eye and saw Draco leaning over her with his blue eyes and his perfect smile.

"Did you just call me baby?" Ginny asked as she smiled into the pillow.

"I'm pretty sure that I did." Draco smiled. "I can take it back if you want me to." He said and lifted an eyebrow.

"No!" Ginny yelled and her head popped up from the pillow. Draco just smiled and laughed.

"Alright, alright. I won't." He laughed as he grabbed her waist and pulled her over to him. Ginny laughed as she lifted her head and lightly kissed Draco's lips. "So do you remember what your nightmare was?" Draco asked as he stretched and sat up, he leaned up against the oak headboard as she stroked Ginny's fiery hair.

"Oh. Yeah it was weird." Ginny said shaking her head and she thought about it.

"Well, are you going to tell me about it?" Draco teased.

"No, I barely remember it. I just know that it was weird." Ginny lied.

"Well maybe you'll remember it as the day goes on." Draco shrugged his shoulders. Ginny smiled up to Draco as she sat up and straddled him. "Are you trying to suggest something?" Draco asked as his eyes examined Ginny's body.

"Not at all." Ginny smiled and leaned down and kissed the base of Draco's neck and his collarbone. "Actually I wanted to talk." Ginny said as she sat back up and bit her bottom lip.

"You want to talk while you're naked and straddling me?" Draco joked.

"If you like I can always get dress and we can sit in the living room and talk there." Ginny teased and acted like she was getting off of Draco.

"Now, I didn't say that." Draco smiled as he held onto her waist. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why the sudden change of heart?" He asked as he stroke her upper thighs.

"My dream. It scared me a lot." Ginny explained.

"But I thought that you didn't remember it?" Draco said in a coy voice.

"You knew that I was lying." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I had a feeling that you were." Draco winked at her. "So where would you like to start?" Draco jokingly asked.

"Draco. I'm serious about this." Ginny sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"I am too. I really don't know where we should start." Draco smiled warmly.

"How about where you've been for the past seven years." Ginny smiled.

"Alright. I'm telling you this now. I will only tell this story to you, your father, and the minister of magic. I rather not relive the past seven years." Draco explained.

"That's totally fine. And your story telling will be cut short since my father is now the new minister of magic." Ginny explained.

"Really? Since when? And who is the leader of the Order now?" Draco asked.

"After Dumbledore died my father became the leader of the Order and he actually still is. And after Voldemort was killed and most of the Death Eaters where rounded up by my father and the Order, the counsel at the ministry elected my father to be the new minister." Ginny explained. "For a while he used the Order more than his power of the ministry to get his information. However as time went on the Order was needed less and the ministry needed more guidance. So the Order is technology no longer together. It's more like it was temporarily disbanded until needed again." She added.

"Oh well. Maybe we should talk about what had changed in your life before we get to me." Draco smiled and sat up more.

"Besides that, not much has changed." Ginny laughed.

"Oh so you are still in Hogwarts in your 6th year then?" Draco joked nodding his head.

"Of course not." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well then spill." Draco said.

"Where should I start?" Ginny laughed and threw her hands up in the air.

"How about where you work." Draco suggested.

"I am a doctor and work in the Health and humane science department at the ministry." Ginny said with a smile.

"Hmmm as I recall that was one out of the three jobs that you wanted." Draco said tapping his chin with his finger.

"You remember me telling you that?" Ginny asked almost astonished.

"Of course." Draco winked. "So you're a doctor. Do you specialize in anything specific?" He asked.

"Curses and Hexes. During the war and even after, people on both sides had created new curses and hexes. Ones of which no one knew the cures for, hence why they got me." Ginny explained.

"You must be a very smart witch. So I'm assuming that you graduated Hogwarts at the top of your class." Draco smiled proudly at her.

"Yes I did. I didn't think that I would, but I kind of buried myself into my work." Ginny sad trailing off.

"See I told you that my leaving would bring you some good." Draco smiled.

"Don't say that!" Ginny said angry and hit him in the chest.

"Gin, I was kidding. I'm sorry." Draco said shocked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just use to having to defend you and you sounded like my brother or Harry when you said that." Ginny said a little embarrass.

"Oh Merlin! I sounded like them? Please kill me." Draco said rolling his eyes while Ginny laughed. "Please tell me something to get my mind off of my new realization that I could fit in with the Boy Wonder and his sidekick." Draco joked.

"Well as you saw before. Isabel and Blaise got married and have a 2 year old boy named Blaise Jr." Ginny smiled and ran her fingers through Draco's hair. "Theo and Lavender of course got married too and Lavender is now 4 months pregnant." She added. Draco sat up and cupped Ginny's cheek and kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered as their lips parted slightly.

"It's ok. I don't mind being interrupted for that." Ginny smiled.

"No, I mean I'm sorry for not being here." Draco said softly and stroke Ginny's arm. "I'm sorry that you had to watch your friend's lives move on while you were waiting for me." Draco explained.

"Draco you don't have to be sorry." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Yes I do. You put your life on hold for me." Draco sighed deeply.

"It was my choice to do so. And if I had to do it again, I would." Ginny whispered and ran her fingers through Draco's hair. "So like I was saying." Ginny teased. "George and Angelina Johnson got married, while of course you know that Ron and Hermione got married also. They have a son named Hugo whom I absolutely love despite his parents." Ginny explained.

"How old is Hugo?" Draco asked as she leaned back against the headboard again.

"He's the same age as Blaise. Only a few months younger." Ginny smiled.

"Two years? What took Hermione and Ron so long? I would have thought that they would have gotten married right after the war and then start popping out babies." Draco rolled his eyes.

"That was Hermione's plan too. But Ron didn't ask her to marry him until four years ago and then Hermione wanted to work on her career and then Hugo happened." Ginny shrugged.

"And what about your other siblings? Fred, Charlie, Percy, Bill?" Draco asked.

"Bill and Fleur have three children and are living in Normandy, France. It's the middle point between my parents and Fleur's parents. Charlie married a Romanian girl named Sasha and they have 2 twin girls named Harmony and Grace. I barely talk to Percy anymore besides holidays. He didn't come around to see the family until after the war and he didn't apologized for anything until Ron and I confronted him about it. And as for Fred…" Ginny trailed off and looked down into her hands.

"What? What is it?" Draco asked.

"Fred was killed during the war. In the battle at Hogwarts." Ginny whispered.

"Oh Gin. Ginny I'm so sorry. I wished that I would have known so I didn't ask." Draco said as he sat up again and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"No, it's ok. How would you have known? Plus it's not your fault. George has already said that the first boy that he and Angelina have they are going to name him Fred. Hence why Ron didn't name Hugo, Fred." Ginny explained. "Umm anyway I do have some news about your family!" Ginny turned her frown into a smile.

"My family?" Draco was confused.

"Yes. You have two little cousins. Your cousin Tonks and Remus had a boy and a girl. There's Nicolas who is about 7, Rose who is 5." Ginny explained.

"Oh really! That's great news!" Draco said with a smile.

"However I have to add something." Ginny said in a serious tone.

"Which is?" Draco asked.

"It's Tonks." Ginny sighed. "She was on the field being an Auror and she was hit with one of the new curses." Ginny said in a very low tone.

"What kind of curse?" Draco asked and sat up a little more.

"It was a curse that attacked her cells." Ginny said in almost tears. "I tried to figure out a cure. I was able to stabilize it for a little while, but." Ginny trailed off and a tear fell from her eyes. "She died 6 months after she was hit by the curse." She sighed and wiped another tear away. "It was because of her why I specify in curing Hexes and Curses." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, it wasn't your fault." Draco said lifting her chin so that she looked him in the eyes. "I know you. And I know that you tried your hardest. And I'm sure that Remus knows this too." He added. Ginny just nodded her head and cased her eyes down again.

"There's more." Ginny whispered.

"More about my family or about Tonks?" Draco asked.

"About your family." She said and looked him in the eyes again.

"About my father? Yeah I know that he's dead." Draco said and stopped her.

"How did you find out?" Ginny asked wide eyed.

"I was able to steal some newspapers every now and than. One day I saw that there was a Death Eater raid and that he was one of the ones who were listed as dead." Draco shrugged. "Good riddance to him. He made my life a living hell." Draco grumbled.

"I know." Ginny said softly. "But there's something else." Ginny went on.

"My mother's dead also." Draco said in a grave voice.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked surprised.

"I was there when He killed her." Draco whispered.

"What?" Ginny said shocked.

"I guess it's my turn to tell you what's been going on in my life." Draco whispered. Ginny slid off of Draco's lap without resistance from Draco and laid down next to him. "Do you want me to tell you about my mother or from the beginning?" Draco asked.

"I would say from the beginning." Ginny said softly.

"Well for the first 3 months after I was taken, I was tortured. My father did most of it while other Death Eaters would have their fun. Once I was able to trick all of them into thinking I was totally lost and now there's to mold, that was when Voldemort gave me the ultimatum. He told me that he saw right through my tricks and that to keep me in check he'll have test for me. He explained to me that he would happily kill my mother if for any reason I thought that I could escape him. So for 9 months I would do only the bare minimum to get by. Sometimes if we went to look for a muggleborn or a muggle sympathizer wizard I would run faster than any of them to try to find the person before anyone so that I could warn them and try to get them in a safe place and then send the other Death Eaters off of their trail." Draco explained.

"But I thought that Voldemort said that he was on to you." Ginny piped up.

"I practice and learned occlumency on my own." Draco explained. "I've also learned some legilimency on my own." He added.

"Oh would you like to teach me?" Ginny smiled.

"Of course." Draco smiled slightly and lightly kissed Ginny's forehead.

"So how did you get away from him?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well he took away the only reason for me to stay," Draco almost whispered. "Like I said he would test me every once in a while. Like I had to go to a muggle home and vandalize it or something minor like that. Every time I would be timed and he would threaten that even if I were a second late than my mother would die. It was a good thing that I was fast with my broom. Each time my mother would hug me and would tell me that she loved me and that if anything happens than I should run away as fast as I could. The last test that I did for him was a trick. There wasn't a true objective. As the clock was ticking I just gave up and raced back to them." Draco paused and took in a deep breath. "I was one second late." He paused again and then fell silent.

"Draco." Ginny whispered and took his hand into hers'.

"After that I had no reason to stay and so the first moment that I had, I took my mother's advice and ran. For the next 6 and half years and I've just been running." He added and then looked back over to Ginny. "I've been running to find you." He smiled.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your mother." Ginny whispered, she was trying to hold back her tears however one did escape.

"I know you are. Thank you." Draco smiled down at her and wiped the tear away. "But I have had six years to mourn her death, and in a sense revenge her death." He added.

"I know that it might seem silly for me to cry about it since I hardly knew her, but I knew how much she meant to you. And that the lost must have been hard." Ginny explained.

"I appreciate it darling. But it gives me even more of a reason to take her advice." Draco smiled.

"Which is?" Ginny asked.

"Step one, find you. And I've done that." Draco smirked.

"And step two?" Ginny asked with a slight smile.

"To never let you go. And that's what I plan to do." Draco leaned down and lightly kissed Ginny.

"That reminds me, how did you find me?" Ginny asked. "And why were you all beat up?" She added.

"Well, that's an interesting story." Draco chuckled and pulled Ginny's arm over to his chest and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "While I was running I was also hunting. Anywhere I went, even if I got the hint of a Death Eater I would go and hunt him or her down. A little while ago I found a whole group of them who were trying to rally the troops. I thought that I killed all of them, but one apparently got away. He got some more of his friends and hunted me down. I was on the brink of death and all that I could think of was you. That's when I ended up here." Draco explained. "I don't know how. I just pictured you and I guess I apparited here." He added.

"I guess Professor Twycross was right. All that you need to apparite is deliberation…" Ginny said as she sat up and kissed Draco. "Destination…" She said and added another kiss. "And of course determination." She smiled.

"I don't know about the other two but I know that I was quit determined." Draco growled and claimed Ginny's lips for his own. "So was this conversation as scary as you thought that it was going to be?" Draco teased as their lips parted.

"Very funny." Ginny smiled. "And no it wasn't." She added.

"Why were you so scared? If you don't mind me asking." Draco asked as he rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"To be honest I was afraid that you would have changed. Well I know that you have changed but I was worried that you had changed so much that I wouldn't recognize you." Ginny explained.

"I was worried about that too. But when I saw you get mad at me and put her hands on your hips. I kind of just knew that you were the same Ginny." Draco explained.

"Really? Because I put my hands on my hips?" Ginny asked.

"Well was there a moment when you saw that I was the same guy?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose so. That could be also what scared me." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you care to tell me what moment it was?" Draco asked as he played with a lock of Ginny's hair. Ginny turned her head slightly and started to think. A slight smile bounced around her lips before she spoke.

"It was when I saw you leaning against my doorframe before Hermione came around the corner. In that split second, by just they way you had your arms folded and the way you looked at me. I don't know it's hard to explain." Ginny started to laugh at herself and turned back towards Draco.

"I know the feeling." Draco smiled and gently traced Ginny's bottom lip with his thumb.

"So what now?' Ginny asked.

"Now? " Draco paused. "We live the rest of our lives." Draco sighed in approval. "I guess that I should get a job though." He joked.

"Yes that would help." Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "You're really here, aren't you?" Ginny sighed out loud.

"Yes, and I'm not going anywhere. There's nothing in this world that can tempt me to leave you or to force me to leave you. I've finally got you back and I am not letting you go." Draco whispered and lightly kissed Ginny over and over again.

A/N: I am trying to keep up, but I hold no promises.


	4. Family Dinner

A/N:

"Gin calm down." Draco said in a clam voice as he watched Ginny pace back and forth in their living room.

"I'm trying to get myself ready for Harry and Ron." Ginny explained as she took a few deep breaths in with her eyes closed. "And maybe Hermione." She added.

"You're whole family is going to be there. They won't make a spectacle of things in front of them." Draco said shaking his head as he tied his shoes.

"Honey you have obviously forgotten how those three are when it comes to me and you." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Hey, hey listen." Draco said as he caught Ginny's arm lightly and pulled her into his body. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed the top of her head. "Now, just breath in and out." Draco whispered. Ginny listened and took one solid breath in and out. "I know that I am not one for having an even temper usually, but I have a feeling that tonight is going to go well. Theo, Blaise, Isabel, and Lavender will be there and I'll get to meet their Blaise jr. I'll have a little talk with your father maybe even Remus. I doubt that Harry or Ron will want to look like totally prats in front of everyone so they won't make a big fuss. Maybe a comment here or there but nothing that we can't handle." Draco said in a very calm voice. "None of us are who we were 7 years ago." He added and looked down at Ginny who was now looking up at him.

"That is true. The topic of you has not come up for a while, besides the other night with Harry, so technically I have nothing to worry about." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Exactly! Are we ready to go then?" Draco asked.

"It's now or never I suppose. And with my family, never is never an option." Ginny joked and Draco chuckled as he reached for his wand. "Wait! I barley looked at myself in the mirror." Ginny said and slipped out of Draco's arms and went into their room.

"Darling you look great." Draco smiled as he followed her into the room. He crossed his arms and lend against the doorframe as she watched Ginny touch up her make-up. "Ginny I'm telling you, you look amazing." Draco whispered as he walked towards her and noticed how the dress that she was wear followed her curves very well. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck.

"You don't think that it's too sexy? I mean it's my family I'm not trying to turn any of them on or anything." Ginny said.

"Gin, you could wear a trash bag and it would be too sexy." Draco growled into her ear.

"Well apparently it's too sexy for you Mr. Malfoy." Ginny giggled. "Now I know that that is not your wand in your pocket." She added and pressed her butt more into Draco's hips.

"Can you really blame me? I have the girl of my dreams in my arms." Draco chuckled.

"Mr. Malfoy complements won't get you anywhere." Ginny smiled as she turned towards him in his arms.

"That's a pity. They usually do." Draco said in a smooth voice as he rubbed Ginny's lower back.

"Weren't you the one who was trying to hurry me up so we could go just a minute ago?" Ginny asked as she licked her bottom lip slowly.

"Oh we can go if you want." Draco nodded his head and pretended to head towards the door.

"I don't think so." Ginny growled and pulled him back.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Draco smiled as he leaned down and lightly kissed Ginny's lips. Ginny started to unbutton Draco's dress shirt as their kiss became more urgent. "Do you think that your family will mind us being a little late?" Draco joked as he threw his shirt to the ground and Ginny started on his pants.

"I think that they will live." Ginny joked back as he nibbled on Draco's earlobe.

"Gin. I just want to rip you out of this dress." Draco growled as he practically did what he set out to do. Ginny was wearing a black lace bra with matching panties, black thigh high stockings with lace at the top and black pumps. "Geez Gin, do we even have to go to dinner?" Draco said in a husky voice as he grabbed her ass and slowly started to pull down her panties.

"Well I thought that this was going to be your gift for being such a good boy tonight. I didn't expect you to open your gift early?" Ginny purred as she tried to take off her thigh highs but Draco stopped her.

"I think I like them on." Draco smirked against Ginny's neck as his hand traveled up her arm and back down.

"And the shoes?" Ginny breathed as Draco lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Keep those on too." Draco commanded as he kissed between Ginny's breasts. Ginny gasped as Draco's tip teased her entrance as Draco knelt on to the bed with her on top of him. "This might have to be a quickie." Draco whispered as he teased Ginny's entrance again.

"Oh don't say that." Ginny groaned. Draco smiled and started to kiss her neck as he entered her. Ginny let an out a low moan as she dug her nails into Draco's arms. "Draco." Ginny moan as Draco started to pump himself in and out of her.

"Everyone will be waiting." Draco whispered.

"Let them wait." Ginny smiled against Draco's neck as she tried to suppress her moans. Draco chuckled a little and then pulled back her hair slightly so that he had access to her neck. Draco kissed up Ginny's neck and met her lips as Ginny moaned. Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth and his danced with hers' making every thrust seem eve more passionate. Ginny's hands roamed every inch of Draco's perfect body as his roamed hers'. "Drake I'm-I'm going to-." Ginny tried to stutter out.

"Yes! Cum for me Ginny." Draco growled. Ginny's body started to tighten up and Ginny let out a loud moan as she came to her climax. Draco continued to pump into her, which prolonged her orgasm even more. "God you're sexy when you do that." Draco whispered in a husky voice as he grabbed Ginny's ass and continue to thrust.

"I'm sex when I cum?" Ginny asked in a seductive way.

"Very." Draco growled and quickened his pace.

"Well then I think that I might be sexy again." Ginny moaned into Draco's ear.

"God Gin. I love it when you say things like that." Draco moaned lowly and slammed Ginny down onto him. They both let out loud moans and then again when Draco did it again. This time Draco captured Ginny's lips and kissed her passionately as he started to feel Ginny's walls closing in on his member.

"God baby I'm going to cum." Draco moaned as they parted.

"I am too." Ginny moaned as he dug her nails into Draco's shoulders and let her second orgasm wash over her entire body. She felt it as Draco also came to his climax.

"You are so sexy, do you know that Gin?" Draco whispered as he planted small kisses down her neck.

"So I've been told." Ginny giggled.

"Seriously, just five seconds ago we had sex. And now I want to do it again." Draco growled and ran his hands on either side of Ginny's hourglass figure. "God I don't even want to pull out of you." He added.

"Hmmm another go around doesn't sound so bad." Ginny said in a seductive tone.

"Now you're just being mean. You know that we are now already late and you are playing with my hormones." Draco growled with a smile as he slightly bit Ginny's neck and made his way back up to her lips.

"Hmmm don't make me go." Ginny whispered as her lips touched his. Draco smiled has his hands rubbed up and down Ginny's legs.

"And what would be our excuse?" Draco asked.

"That you felt that if you went then there would be hostility towards you from Ron and Harry and that you just didn't want to deal with it." Ginny said in a matter of fact way.

"Oh no! You are not putting the blame on me! Especially when it's you who thinks that." Draco laughed and shook his head.

"I'm just sick of those two, and now Hermione, trying to change my last name to Potter." Ginny rolled her eyes and whined.

"Well I am too, but running away from them isn't going to make it better." Draco smiled. "And I like your last name the way that it is. You know that you don't always have to take your husbands last name anyway. Especially if it's a tainted name like Malfoy." He added.

"Draco Malfoy, that better not have been a proposal." Ginny said with fire in her eyes and her hands on her hips. Draco just started to laugh.

"No, Ginny that wasn't a proposal." He laughed.

"Don't laugh! That sounded like one." Ginny said as she started to laugh at herself.

"Ginny believe me, when I propose you'll know." Draco chuckled and took Ginny's left hand.

"When you propose?" Ginny smiled and chewed on her bottom lip a bit.

"After waiting seven years, did you really think that I wasn't going to marry you?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No it's not that. It's just that you're so confident about it. Like you're not scared. Most guys dread the idea of marriage." Ginny said.

"Scared? Why would I be scared? I would be marrying the women of my dreams, literally." Draco smiled and kissed Ginny's hand.

"You dreamt about me?" Ginny asked and leaned in so that her lips were just about to touch his.

"Every night." Draco whispered and closed the gap between them.

"When the two of you are done." A voice boomed. Draco and Ginny both jumped and looked towards the door and Harry was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were burning into Draco.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed and slid off of Draco's lap and threw the flat sheet over the both of them.

"Do you mind?" Draco hissed.

"I'll be in the living room with Ron." Harry hissed back.

"Ron's here too!" Ginny yelled.

"Yes and he isn't that pleased." Harry growled and started to walk away.

"Well if after seven years the two of you learned how to knock then he wouldn't be so angry. And neither would you." Draco barked before Harry was out of eyesight. Harry stopped in mid-stride and turned back towards Draco.

"You couldn't possibly know what I've gone through in the pass seven years." Harry growled.

"Oh and yes I had a picnic the whole time." Draco snapped.

"You were surrounded by your Death Eater friends so I can only assume." Harry said with a smirk. Ginny didn't even blink and suddenly Draco was off of the bed with the blanket wrapped around his waist and standing in front of Harry.

"Do you want to say that again?" Draco barked and Ginny could see his hands ball up into fists.

"Is that a touchy subject? I guess it would be since your friends are either dead or in Azkaban." Harry said nonchalantly.

"Draco no!" Ginny yelled and pulled Draco back away from Harry, before he could do anything. "You're a fucking prat you know that Harry!" Ginny yelled before she slammed the door in his face.

"Now I'm on board with you to not to go." Draco barked as he paced back and forth in the room.

"Drake. Calm down. Please." Ginny whispered and took his hand into hers'. "For once I'm going to be the level headed one and tell you what you always tell me." Ginny said and kissed the back of Draco's hand. "Harry is just trying to get you angry. This way he can point out your temper as one of your faults. Just calm down baby." Ginny said in a smooth voice.

"Ginny. Mom and dad are wondering where we are." Ron said through the door. Ginny walked over to the door and opened it.

"You can tell them that Draco and I were on our way until we were rudely interrupted by your bloody prat fuck of a friend Harry. And so now instead of us already being there we had to argue with him. And calm Draco down!" Ginny snapped and waited for Ron's come back.

"I don't think that mom and dad would like me to say prat fuck." Ron said with a small smile.

"This isn't a time for jokes Ronald." Ginny sighed angrily.

"I know I heard what Harry said to Draco and I told him that he was wrong and made him go back to the house." Ron said.

"You what?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Gin can you please just put some clothes on. It creeps me out knowing that you have crazy sex." Ron sighed and looked the other way.

"My sex isn't crazy." Ginny protested. Draco made a laughing sound in the background and Ginny shot him a look. "It's not!" She protested again.

"Please just get some clothes on and I'll meet you guys at the house." Ron rolled his eyes and aparaited away while he walked down the hall.

"Well that was strange." Ginny said as she turned back to Draco who was almost fully dressed again.

"To be honest, you're right. Since when does your brother scold Harry?" Draco asked.

"Never to my recollection." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Maybe after all of these years Hermione has finally knocked some sense into him." Draco joked.

"I doubt that this is the type of sense that she was hoping to knock into him." Ginny laughed as she put her dress back on. "How do I look?" Ginny asked. "Like a daughter who just had sex?" She asked.

"No." Draco laughed. "Like a beautiful daughter that a father needs a bludger and a beater to keep back the men." Draco smiled as he walked over to her and pulled her over to him.

"I guess that we should go." Ginny whispered.

"And what? No seconds?" Draco joked.

"Ha ha ha very funny. So what George and Bill can walk in on us too?" Ginny rolled her eyes as she walking out of the room and into the living room.

"Well I'm sure that Harry has gotten them all riled up by now." Draco sighed angrily.

"Drake. Don't pay any attention to him." Ginny smiled as she picked up her and Draco's cloaks. "He's just jealous of you. One day he'll admit it." She added and handed Draco's his.

"Heh, that would be the day." Draco grumbled and took Ginny's hand into his. "Shall we?" He asked and they both disappeared. They reappeared right in front of the Weasley's door, Ginny was about to knock when Draco stopped her. "Hold on! Where are we?" Draco asked as he looked around.

"At my parent's house silly." Ginny laughed.

"This is not the Burrow." Draco said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No it isn't. My parents moved during the war because it was unsafe to stay there. They bought this house about a year ago, right after my dad became the new minister." Ginny explained. "And how do you know what the Burrow looks like?" She added.

"I've been there. Well once. When I was really young, with Lucius. I don't remember why we were there but only your father was home." Draco explained.

"Interesting." Ginny said with an eyebrow raised. "So can I knock or are there more questions?" Ginny joked.

"Go ahead and knock." Draco rolled his eyes with a smile. Ginny raised her hand to the door and it swung open.

"Draco!" Molly Weasley yelled and wrapped her arms around Draco's body and brought him into a big hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Draco choked out.

"Mom, let him breath." Ginny whined.

"I'm sorry dear, it's just been so long since I've seen you. And you two have been whispering out there for a while 5 minutes I just couldn't bare the anticipation any longer!" Mrs. Weasley squealed.

"We weren't whispering mother. I was explaining to Draco of how you guys have moved here." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, yes." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and then wrapped her arm around Draco's arm and started to guide him through the foyer. It was a much bigger house than the Burrow and much nicer. There was a chandelier in the foyer a sitting room, a library, a study, 9 bedroom, 5 bathrooms, and a playroom for the grandchildren. Not to mention the up scaled kitchen, a pantry, a cellar, a wine cellar, a screened in porch, a dining room, a formal living room, and a living room. "Yes the ministry has been kind to us. Truly ever since Arthur took over the Order and with the help of the kids destroyed Voldemort and his minions." Mrs. Weasley went on.

"Yes mother. Draco knows all of this. He has been in hiding, not living under a rock. And I've told him about daddy." Ginny said as she watched her mother drag Draco through each room, telling him some pointless fact about it.

"Ginny, unlike you, I have not had the pleasure to get to know the young man." Mrs. Weasley said in a hurtful voice. "Is it a crime for a mother to want to get to know her only daughter's boyfriend?" She added and finally let go of Draco's arm.

"Geez here we go. Mom you know that that's not what I meant at all." Ginny said folding her arms across her chest.

"It really isn't Mrs. Weasley. Plus we'll have a long time to get to know each other." Draco said smoothly with a smile.

"Well that depends. How long is a long time? 3 years? 10 years?" Mrs. Weasley said in a hopeful voice.

"Mother!" Ginny hissed. She knew what her mother was getting at. It was just a little way for her to find out if Draco was intending on marrying Ginny.

"Well according to the "I do's" I think that it's until death do us part." Draco smiled and gave a small wink at Ginny. Mrs. Weasley started to squeal when Mr. Weasley walked in.

"Molly I could hear you all the way from the kitchen. So I can only assume that Ginny and Draco were here." Arthur said as he walked into the hallway.

"Hi daddy." Ginny smiled and walked over and hugged her father.

"Good evening Sir. And thank you both for inviting me." Draco said politely.

"Not like we had a choice." Harry grumbled as he came from around the corner. Draco didn't say anything and acted like he didn't hear him. Ginny on the other hand gave Harry the dirtiest look.

"Why don't we go into the living room? I think that that's where everyone else is." Arthur said quickly as he felt the tension in the air.

"Draco!" Lavender yelled as Ginny, Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room. Both Lavender and Isabel ran over to them and hugged Draco tightly. "Oh my god! It's so good to see you!" Lavender said as she hugged him.

"We'll leave you kids to catch up." Arthur stated out loud, but not to anybody particular and pulled Molly out of the room with him.

"And you! Look at you! You're glowing!" Draco smiled and he saw Lavender's pregnant belly. "Lav are you crying? You too Izzy?" Draco asked shocked as Isabel wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't seem too shocked. We haven't seen you in almost a decade." Isabel laughed as she wiped the tears away.

"I know, but I didn't know that you two would miss me that much." Draco smiled.

"Of course you idiot!" Lavender shoved Draco playfully. "Wait until Blaise and Theo come in from outside. They are going to go crazy." Lavender smile.

"I'll go get them." Isabel smiled and went to get the men.

"You're going to love Blaise Jr. He just like Blaise." Lavender laughed as she sat back down.

"I wouldn't expect it any other way." Draco laughed too. He looked behind him as he felt a light touch on his back and Ginny smiled at him.

"Uncle Draco!" A small voice yelled. Draco look towards the voice and a miniature version of Blaise came running in and jumped into Draco's arms.

"Whoa! Hey there!" Draco said confused. "You know who I am?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Of course he does!" Isabel laughed.

"Did you really think that Blaise would let his son grow up without knowing his uncle?" Ginny laughed.

"Well no, but I didn't think that he would recognize me." Draco smiled and looked down at the little boy.

"There's a picture of you and daddy, and mommy, and Aunt Lavender, and uncle Theo, and aunt Ginny." Blaise Jr. said innocently.

"And you guys laughed at me when I took all of those pictures." Lavender said and gave herself and invisible pat on the back.

"Drake!" a male voice boomed.

"Blaise come here!" Isabel said sweetly and Blaise Jr. ran to her. Draco looked up and Blaise and Theo stood in the doorway.

"Oh my god!" Theo said out loud and all three of them ran towards each other and hugged in the middle.

"Geez! Theo! You have a goatee now? And Blaise you haven't changed a bit!" Draco yelled.

"Well the goatee is a new look." Theo smiled. "Say that you like it. Lavender has been trying to make me shave it off." Theo whispered.

"Sorry mate, but it looks ridiculous." Draco laughed and shook his head.

"You see Theo! Neither Blaise nor Draco likes it!" Lavender yelled.

"Damn it." Theo whispered.

"Hey! Not in front of Blaise." Blaise hissed and hit Theo in the side.

"I whispered it!" Theo hissed and hit Blaise back.

"Blaise! Blaise jr. looks just like you! It's like a mini you!" Draco yelled.

"Yeah I know I look at some pictures of me as a kid and it's freaky. He totally has Izzy's personality though. Which is probably for the best." Blaise laughed.

"Oh man. Drake I'm so glad that your back!" Theo smiled and hugged Draco again.

"Me too mate! You looked much worst the last time I saw you." Blaise shook his head.

"You guys came by when I was in a coma?" Draco asked.

"Are you kidding? Once Ginny told us that you were back we came right over." Theo said shocked.

"Yeah even after you first woke up we came over hoping they you'll wake up again." Blaise added. "But you're here now! And back! I still can't believe it!" Blaise smiled brightly.

"I know. You can't imagine how much I've missed you guys. All of you guys." Draco said as he looked back at Isabel and Lavender.

"Believe me you were miss very much." Lavender smiled and looked over at Ginny.

"You're so sly Lav. Yes he knows that I missed him the most." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No offense to you guys. But I definitely missed her the most too." Draco smiled as he walked over to Ginny, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Draco! Ginny! People can see you two kissing!" Isabel teased. Everyone started to laugh, even Blaise jr. but it was obvious that he was just copying everyone else.

"Watching those two kiss is no laughing matter." Harry drawled as he entered the room.

"Oh geez who let Mr. Happy in?" Blaise hissed.

"Nice to see you too, Blaise." Harry said and raised his glass of scotch towards Blaise as he sat down. "Now that we're all here, when can we leave?" Harry mumbled.

"No one is keeping you here." Ginny snapped.

"Yeah right." Harry whispered.

"Harry there you are. Oh!" Luna said as she came into the room and saw that everyone was staring at her.

"Luna?" Draco said shocked and out loud.

"Draco, how are you. I'm glad that you decided to come." Luna said in a smooth voice. "Harry." Luna's voice snapped. Draco was shocked, he had never heard her voice above a whisper. "Do you think that it's a good idea to drink in front of a child?" She asked and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm surprised that the father of the year over there didn't yell at me sooner." Harry said. Blaise opened his mouth to say something but Isabel gave him a look.

"Anyway, Hermione and Ron want us to come back to take a couple picture." Luna rolled her eyes and headed for the doorway. "Well are you coming?" She snapped as she realized that Harry wasn't following her.

"Right behind you." Harry sighed and got up and followed her down the hall.

"I'm confused." Draco announced.

"I didn't know that Harry and Luna got back together." Ginny said looking at Lavender.

"Oh yeah, I think they did like the same day that you told us that Draco was back." Lavender explained.

"He's not very inconspicuous is he?" Theo rolled his eyes.

"Wait, can some one tell me what's going on?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah sorry Draco. Harry and Luna have been on again, off again for the pass 4 years." Ginny explained.

"Why even bother to be together if it doesn't seem to last?" Draco asked as he and Ginny sat down on the couch.

"Well it's a love incomplete triangle." Isabel said. "Neville is also involved. You see Neville and Luna dated for 3 years and then broke up. Ever since, Neville has been in love with Luna. And like Ginny said Luna and Harry have been on again, off again for 4 years and Luna is in love with Harry. As we all know, Harry is in love with Ginny. While Ginny wants nothing to do with Harry." Isabel explained as she bounced Blaise jr. on her knee.

"Yes, and when Harry and Luna are off, Luna runs back to Neville. While Harry pines over Ginny." Lavender added.

"Yeah and Luna still tells Neville that she love him, but that she also loves Harry." Theo added. "I over heard her telling him once." He shrugged his shoulders when Blaise gave him a weird look.

"This is very confusing." Draco said shaking his head.

"Yeah it can be." Ginny laughed.

"But when did Luna get so mean?" Draco asked.

"After year 2 with Harry." Blaise interjected. "You have not seen a fight until you have seen Luna and Harry fight. Luna plays dirty and mean." He added.

"Oh yeah she does." Lavender nodded her head.

"But so does Harry." Isabel added.

"But she's only mean to Harry. And Harry usually deserves it." Ginny nodded her head.

"You always think that Harry deserves it." Lavender laughed.

"That's because he does." Blaise piped up. "Plus there's the added situation." He added.

"Yeah I noticed that you and Harry don't get along very well. Not like I'm one to talk. And what do you mean by 'added situation'?" Draco said.

"Harry and I have had a few fights. He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut when he doesn't know what he's talking about." Blaise paused and was about to say more when Harry interrupted him.

"And when is that dear Blaise?" Harry said in the doorway. "Gossiping are we? I thought that we were beyond that." He drawled and entered the room. Luna came in close behind him talking to Hermione.

"Oh! Draco, Ginny!" Hermione stopped in the doorway and looked at Luna.

"Oh did I not tell you that they were here? Must have slipped my mind." Luna shrugged. Ron rounded the corner with Bill and soon everyone else filed in behind them.

"Now, dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." Mrs. Weasley announced.

"Hi aunt Ginny." A little red-head boy ran up to Ginny and smiled.

"Hugo! My goodness I feel like you get bigger every time that I see you!" Ginny smiled and picked him up. "Now Hugo do you remember me telling you about a man named Draco?" Ginny asked. The little boy looked at Draco and nodded his head. "Well this is him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hi! My name is Hugo Weasley and I am 2 and ½ years old." Hugo smiled up at Draco.

"Wow! Only 2 ½! You look like your 5 to me." Draco smiled.

"My mommy told me that I'm smart for my age. I can count to 20!" Hugo smiled.

"Really? Can I hear it?" Draco asked.

"My dad told me not to be a know-it-all tonight." Hugo said gravely.

"Hugo, you can count for Draco." Ron laughed as he stood next to the couch.

"Ok! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10…"Hugo started to then looked at Ron for some help.

"Go on, you know it. Elev-." Ron started.

"Oh yeah! 11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20!" Hugo finished.

"Wow! That's very impressive." Draco smiled at Hugo and then Ginny.

"Thank you. I'm going to go play with Blaise now." Hugo said and hopped down from Ginny's lap and ran over to Blaise jr.

"He's cute. And really smart! It that normal for a 2 year old?" Draco asked Ginny.

"No, he is a bit of a know-it-all. He gets it from his mother." Ron piped up.

"Draco, may I speak with you?" Mr. Weasley asked. Draco nodded and kissed Ginny on the cheek and walked over to him. "Ginny tells me that you want to tell me what happened to you these pass years. I wanted to let you know that that's not necessary. You were a POW (Prisoner of War) and nothing that you were forced to do will be held against you." Mr. Weasley explained. "You have my word as the minister of magic." He added.

"Yes thank you Mr. Weasley. I however do want to talk to you about something else." Draco said.

"Oh?" Mr. Weasley looked confused.

"Draco!" A man said and walked over.

"Ah Draco this is Kingsley, Kingsley Shack…" Mr. Weasley was saying.

"Shacklebolt, I know. Bellatrick hated you very much, for whatever reason. Anytime that the two of you were in a battle she would find you purposely." Draco explained.

"Yes your aun-" Kingsley started to say.

"Please do not refer her as to any relation to me. Biologically I was related but I had disowned her long ago as well as Lucius." Draco interrupted.

"I'm sorry for offending you then." Kingsley slightly bowed.

"No need for apologies. As you were saying." Draco said kindly.

"Well Bellatrix and I use to date back in Hogwarts, but during the first Wizards War that ended abruptly." Kingsley explained.

"Oh well, that's definite news to me." Draco chuckled.

"Yes it was a hidden relationship much like yours and Ginny's. However ours didn't have a happy ending." Kingsley smiled.

"I don't think that ours has ended but it is a happy one." Draco smiled.

"Kingsley I'm happy that you are here. I wanted to ask you if there is an opening in your department in the ministry for Draco." Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Oh sir. I don't know about that." Draco said shaking his head.

"Well you will need a job, will you not?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well yes, but you have been too kind to me already." Draco explained.

"Don't be so humble Draco. I'm sure that Kingsley will be happy to help you up on your feet." Mr. Weasley smiled and looked towards Kingsley.

"Actually that is the reason why I came over here. Draco I can assume that you've been through a lot especially being so close to the enemy. With that said I do have a position opening and I would like to give it to you." Kingsley explained.

"Oh, well what department of the ministry do you work with? I mean I don't want to accept and then realized that I would be rubbish for the job." Draco explained.

"Oh Draco believe me it's up your alley. Kingsley is the head of the Auror department." Mr. Weasley beamed.

"And the position that I would like to offer you is Head Auror." Kingsley presented.

"Kingsley." Draco looked shocked. "I don't know what to say." He added.

"Say yes of course." Mr. Weasley said happily.

"Don't you think that maybe some of your employees who have been there longer would be more fit for the job?" Draco asked and looked over to Ron and Harry.

"Don't pay attention to those two. Yes they did an excellent job so far and especially during the war. But you were with the enemy. You know how they think and what their plans might be. You would be just a great as Mad-eye Moody if he didn't perish." Kingsley said.

"To be honest I was only with the Death eater and Voldemort for 9 months." Draco explained. "I was on the run from Death Eaters ever since." He added.

"That's just as good also. Listen Draco, the advantage that you have over the others is that even if you didn't want to learn, you were trained to think just like a Death Eater. No matter how much training or battles those two or anyone had done would equal that. This is why I believe that you would be the best. Now I don't want to talk you into something you don't want to do." Kingsley explained.

"No, Kingsley believe me it's not that I don't want to do it. It has been a dream of mine." Draco said quickly which brought a smile to Kingsley face.

"Is it to close to home then Draco?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, it's not that either. It's Ginny actually." He answered.

"Ginny? I would think that she would be proud of you." Mr. Weasley said confused.

"Oh no I know that she would be. I just know how the life of someone who is tracking someone else can be. Late nights, I might not even come home some nights. I don't want to put her through any hardship because of my job." Draco explained.

"Draco that's a very noble thing that you just said. I can see the man that my daughter has fallin' for and I truly approve." Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Yes, many people wouldn't not think of someone else when their dream is on the line. However I don't think that I explained the position correctly to you." Kingsley nodded his head. "You would be the head of the aurors, therefore you would rarely be in the field. You would most likely be semi-training them, showing them what to look for and how to defend against certain spells." Kingsley explained.

"But you said that I would be like Mad-eye Moody. He was in the field all the time." Draco said confused.

"Moody was in the field on his own accord. He didn't have anyone waiting at home. His true love was the chase of a dark wizard. He never did anything by the books, but no one could get too mad at him because he always caught his man or women in some cases." Kingsley laughed. "So what say you?" He asked.

"Kingsley, I believe that you just got yourself a new head auror." Draco smiled proudly.

"That's m'boy!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Everyone looked over at the three of them strangely but before anyone could ask what was going on Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"I'm sorry everyone for the wait. Dinner is ready but Remus just owled me saying that they will be a little late. It will only be a few more minutes." Mrs. Weasley announced.

"Mr. Weasley this gives me the time to talk to you in private. Please excuse us Kingsley." Draco said and Kingsley nodded his head and joined the others.

"Now what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Mr. Weasley asked when Kingsley was out of earshot.

"Actually I was hoping to go somewhere even more private." Draco explained as he saw Harry eyeing the two of them.

"Oh well I hope that this isn't too serious." Mr. Weasley said looking at Draco as for an answer.

"In my opinion Sir, it is." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then, we can go to my study." Mr. Weasley nodded his head and headed for the door. Draco followed him down the hall to a small room where the walls were built in bookcases and were filled with books. "As the ministry you have to know a lot about everything." Mr. Weasley explained as he watched Draco look at all of the books. "I haven't even made a dent into them, but I am learning quite a lot." He added.

"Blimey I bet you are." Draco whispered.

"Now Draco what is it that you want to talk about?" Mr. Weasley asked again and sat in a burgundy wingback chair and gestured for Draco to do the same in a chair that sat across from him.

"It's nothing to be alarmed about Mr. Weasley." Draco assured him. "I truly wanted to let you know that I plan on taking great care of Ginny. I can't even start to explain what she means to me. She changed my life in more than one way, by giving me hope. I am sure that she has told you about my childhood with Lucius." Draco paused to see the answer. Mr. Weasley just nodded his head, but kept quiet so that Draco could finish. "And until her, I thought that my fate was sealed and that there was no way out, or any hope, or anyone who cared enough to help. Now sir I know that you and your whole family are a little apprehensive to me dating Ginny." Draco started.

"Draco, before you go on. I feel that you have been given the wrong impression of my family. We all respect Ginny's choice to wait for you and we do not hold anything against you. That is not including Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I cannot speak for them because I know how they felt about it from day one, which you also have. However the rest of the Weasley family can only go on what Ginny has told us about you and so far I haven't heard of anything that I dislike." Mr. Weasley explained.

"Thank you sir that is amazing to hear. Especially after what I'm about to ask you." Draco paused and tried to gather up the nerves. "I do not mean to make you think that this will happen too soon. I know that Ginny and I should take things a little slow at first and to get to know each other after all of these years. But I would like to ask you for your blessings for your daughter's hand in marriage." Draco breathed out slowly. His heart started to pound like crazy and he swore that his brow was dripping with sweat. "And Sir like I said I know that it seems very soon. And I don't want you to think that you have to give me the answer right away. I rather you wait and see, but I do want to let you to know that I'm very much in love with your daughter and with your permission I do intend on marrying her one day." Draco said and silence filled the room. During Draco's speech, Mr. Weasley's eyes had fallen onto the fire and had been watching it ever since. "Sir?" Draco whispered.

"Yes Draco, I believe that I will need to take my time to think about it. As I see it now, you and Ginny are very happy together. However I would like for you both to take the time, as you said, to get to know each other again. Seven years is a very long time to be apart and not that I doubt your feelings for her or hers' for you. I would just feel more comfortable if you two did take the time." Mr. Weasley looked back at Draco and smiled. "However as of this moment I am leaning towards 'yes'." Mr. Weasley winked.

"Thank you sir." Draco smiled and both men stood up.

"I'm sure that Remus and the children are here now. It shouldn't take this long to get three children together. Molly and I had seven and were usually on time. Given if the twins behaved themselves." Mr. Weasley joked as he opened the door.

"Oh! There you two are." Ginny said as her hand was extended as if she was about to open the door. "I wondered where the two of you snuck off to." She added and looked at Draco with a smirk.

"He's all yours Gin." Mr. Weasley smiled at the both of them. "Are Remus and the kids here yet or is your mother having a conniption?" Mr. Weasley asked in jest.

"She's your wife and yes, she is madder than the Mad Hatter." Ginny smiled as she watched her father walk down the hall. She turned back towards Draco took his hand and backed him back into the study. "And what were you two talking about?" Ginny asked in a sly voice.

"Well Kingsley had just offered me the Head Auror position and I wanted to talk to your father about it since he is the Minister of Magic." Draco lied in a teasing voice.

"Drake! That's wonderful! I didn't even know that that position was open!" Ginny smiled and jumped into Draco's arms. "You see I told you that my father could help you with a job." Ginny smiled.

"Actually Kingsley sought me out. He had already thought of me before your father could recommend me." Draco teased again.

"That's even more amazing!" Ginny laughed and kissed Draco passionately. "You know." Ginny said, as she pulled away and slipped out of Draco's arms. "I've always kind of thought that this place reminded me of the stacks of the library in Hogwarts." Ginny explained as she closed the door of the study.

"Oh really? I guess that I can see the resemblance." Draco smiled and pretended to look around the study and not to notice Ginny's seductive tone.

"Yeah and I have to say that I had some good times back there." Ginny added as she walked by Draco and lightly touched his chest and faced the fire.

"Yeah I think I recall some fun times myself." Draco nodded his head and still acted as though he didn't notice what Ginny was doing.

"I mean Dean Thomas was always a great kisser." Ginny said with a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Dean Thomas! Wait a minute!" Draco said quickly and turned Ginny around to face him. "Are you telling me that the one kiss that you remember the most is Dean Thomas?" Draco asked.

"Well there were others." Ginny paused. "I think." She added and pretended to think and tapped her finger on her lips. "Yeah, only Dean." She smiled up at Draco.

"Why you little!" Draco growled and started to tickle Ginny.

"You started it!" Ginny laughed as she struggled to get away from Draco's hands.

"How about I help you remember another time in the library." Draco stopped tickling Ginny and whispered in her ear.

"I think that I'm starting to remember it already." Ginny whispered as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"Oh it was that easy to jog your memory?" Draco joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, I'm still a little hazy. A sample of that night will do me good." Ginny whispered seductively.

"My pleasure." Draco whispered before their lips touched. Their kiss started out to be light and soft, but then suddenly Ginny's lip started to move faster and she pressed her body up against Draco's even more. Draco smiled within their kiss and pulled Ginny's hips into his as he slipped his tongue into Ginny's mouth. Ginny started to walk backwards, pulling Draco with her until she hit one of the built in bookcases and was forced to stop. Ginny lifted up her right leg and wrapped it around Draco's waist as Draco's hand slid up her thigh and under her dress. "Ginny wait. We're in your parent's house and your dad's study." Draco laughed.

"Oh What? Is the little Slytherin afraid of getting caught?" Ginny teased Draco and kissed his chin.

"Oh so we're playing that game are we?" Draco growled into Ginny's ear. "You know that I'm up for anything. I'm just surprised that you haven't had enough of me yet." Draco whispered in a husky voice.

"Seven years Mr. Malfoy is a very long time." Ginny purred and ran a hand through Draco's hair. "I guess that I just want to make up for lost time." She added as she kissed his neck.

"Is that the excuse that you're using?" Draco chuckled. "Because I remember a certain little Gryffindor pulling the same type of stunts before." Draco breathed roughly as his lips lightly touched Ginny's neck. Ginny tried to suppress her moan but she fail drastically. Ginny's hands slowly made their way down Draco's neck, to his chest, and rested on the top of his trousers. Her hazel eyes looked down at her hands and then back up to meet silver eyes as if she was waiting for his response. Draco's lips curled up to a smirk and he moved his lips towards hers' and stopped before they barley met. "When could I ever say no to you?" Draco whispered and that was the answer that Ginny was looking for. Her lips crashed into his as she started to work on his belt. Draco grabbed the back of Ginny's head and deepened their kiss as his pants hit the floor. Ginny didn't even have time to react before Draco pushed her wet panties aside and thrusted himself into her. Ginny let out a low moan and wrapped her other leg around Draco's waist and grabbed a chuck of his hair as Draco pumped himself into her.

"Drake." Ginny moaned as she rocked against the bookshelves. Draco pulled her hair just enough so he could get access to her neck so he could plant kisses all up and down it. "I'm getting close." Ginny moaned.

"Already?" Draco looked up at her with a smirk. "I didn't think that I was that good." He whispered as he nibbled onto her earlobe.

"I guess that you can call it anticipation." Ginny breathed and pulled slightly more on Draco's hair. Draco smiled and bit down on her neck. "Don't leave a mark now." Ginny moaned as Draco slammed her down on to his member.

"I don't think that you're in any position to give orders." Draco growled as he slid his hand up Ginny's thighs and grabbed her butt. "I. On the other hand, am." Draco whispered as his one hand snaked up Ginny's body. He pulled back the little fabric that was holding her cleavage in and pushed back her bra to revealed her hard nipple. "And so, why don't you cum for me?" Draco growled as he started to play with her nipple between his fingers. Ginny let out a deep moan and her legs tightened around Draco's waist. "Come on Ginny, cum for me." He whispered smoothly as he rocked harder into Ginny.

"Gods Draco. I'm going—to-." Ginny panted as she dug her nails into Draco's dress shirt and bit her lip so that she wouldn't scream as she came to her climax. Draco kissed her collarbone and up her neck as he prolonged her orgasm.

"I love making you cum baby." Draco said in a husky voice before he crashed his lips down on Ginny's for a bruising kiss and leaving her nipple. Ginny slipped her tongue into Draco's mouth, causing Draco to let out a deep moan. Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and placed it back on her hard nipple. Draco smiled in their kiss and started to play with her nipple again.

"You know I've thought about having sex here for a long time." Ginny whispered into Draco's ear.

"Oh really? Where else have you thought about us having sex?" Draco growled and pushed himself in harder.

"I think that it would take less time if I told you were I don't want to have sex." Ginny whispered seductively.

"Gods Gin, I love it when you say things like that." Draco growled and kissed her passionately. "Gin, I'm almost there. Talk dirty again baby." Draco moaned as he continued to pump into her.

"I love it when you fuck me like this?" Ginny purred, which sent Draco over the edge.

"Gin." Draco breathed and he spilled himself into her. Draco moaned as he continued to thrust into Ginny and to fill her with his cum. He claimed her lips and kissed her passionately.

"I have a feeling that we might be missed." Ginny whispered softly as she played with Draco's hair.

"And I'm sure that Remus and the kids are here." Draco smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek as he pulled out of her.

"You know." Ginny paused as she watched Draco pull up his pants and pulled her dress back down. She walked over and started to button his pants for him and winked at him. "One of these days there's going to be a consequence for all of this sex." Ginny continued as she walked away from Draco. Draco grabbed her hand and spun her back around towards him.

"You say consequence like it's a bad thing." Draco whispered as he cradled Ginny's cheek in his hand.

"I'm saying it as a reminder that if you're not careful then you might be stuck with me forever." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Or at least until it turned 17." She added.

"Ginny." Draco sighed. "Do you honestly think that I would be upset?" He asked.

"Look, I just don't want us to end up like Harry and Luna. Where it's on again, off again. I don't want you to think you're trapped." Ginny said.

"Ginny we are nothing like those two from what I hear. And listen to me, I don't think I'm trapped in any sense of the word." Draco smirked and picked up Ginny's left hand. "You see this?" He asked and pointed to the ring that he gave her. "I gave it to you for a reason. It wasn't because I was being forced to or because I was leaving. I was going to give it to you that night anyway. I was going to get the courage to tell you that I love you." Draco explained.

"You were?" Ginny asked hopeful.

"Yes of course! Why else would I have brought the ring? It's not something that you would give to anyone." Draco laughed and brushed the back of his hand against Ginny's cheek.

"I love you." Ginny whispered.

"I love you too." Draco whispered back and they shared and deep kiss. "Now are you sure that we don't have time for another go?" Draco joked.

"How about this. If you're good then when we get home we can have another go." Ginny laughed and started to head towards the door.

"You promise? Don't tease me now." Draco joked again and grabbed Ginny's waist from behind and kissed her neck. Ginny laughed but they both looked up when they heard a knock. Luna's face appeared at the door as she lightly knocked on the door and opened it at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but I was sent to find you two. Remus and the kids are here and Mrs. Weasley demands that dinner starts right away." Luna giggled in her soft voice.

"Thanks Luna." Ginny smiled and they followed her down the hall and into the dinning room.

"There you two are!" Blaise smiled as they walked in. "Were you two shagging?" Blaise asked bluntly.

"Blaise! My god! You seriously haven't changed a bit. You never know when to keep her mouth shut." Draco laughed and grabbed Blaise into a headlock and stumbled around as they both laughed.

"So you were shagging?" Blaise laughed.

"Blaise give it a rest. They finally are able to kiss in front of us, do you really think that they will start to admit that?" Isabel laughed as she sat at the table with Blaise jr. at her side.

"The both of you, shut up!" Ginny laughed.

"Draco!" Remus said with a warm smile. Draco looked over at Remus and smiled. He wasn't sure how to really react to the warm welcome but he walked over to Remus and held out his hand. Remus took it and then brought Draco into a hug, which surprised him.

"Good to see you Remus." Draco said while they were in their hug.

"I'm glad that you're here." Remus was still smiling when they parted.

"Really?" Draco said surprised.

"Of course! You can now meet your little cousins." Remus beamed down at his children who stood behind him. "This is my oldest Nicolas and my youngest Rose." Remus pointed to his children.

"Hi there. I'm your cousin Draco." Draco smiled down to them and squat down to their level.

"Nice to meet you." Nicolas said and then looked back up at his dad impatiently.

"Yes go play." Remus smirked.

"I knew that you were Draco. Ginny has always told us about you. She said that you were cute." Rose piped up and then she started to blush. Draco just laughed, Remus and Ginny joined in.

"She did? Did she? Well I do have to say that I have one of the most prettiest little cousin." Draco smiled as Rose.

"Really?" Rose beamed.

"Truly! And I've met my share of pretty little girls." Draco nodded his head.

"Well thank you very much, but am to marry James." Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh really? I have competition? Who is this James fellow?" Draco asked joking.

"James Potter silly. He's right over there." Rose pointed over to Luna who had a little boy about the same age as Rose in her lap. He had her golden blonde hair, but when he looked up bright emeralds stared back at him.

"Oh." Draco whispered and stood up slowly.

"Now I have to go tell James about this." Rose said sweetly and ran off towards Luna and James. Draco turned slightly towards Ginny with a confused look on his face.

"That's the situation." Ginny whispered.

"Oh Ginny didn't tell you about Luna and Harry?" Remus asked.

"No she told me about them…" Draco trailed off as she watched Rose play with James.

"Just not everything as I see." Remus said and raised an eyebrow.

"Harry walked in and I didn't have the chance to tell him." Ginny explained. "I didn't even know that Luna and Harry were back together until tonight." She added.

"Yes I believe they got back together as you told us that Draco was back. However if you ask either one of them, then they would tell you that they have been seeing each other for weeks." Lavender piped up and rolled her eyes. "Weeks my ass. More like he ran to her the night that Ginny denied him for the 20 millionth time." She added. "Sorry Remus." Lavender whispered after she heard an annoyed sigh coming from Remus' direction. Draco looked at Remus and then back at Lavender again confused.

"Harry is Nicolas's godfather." Remus explained.

"Oh." Draco nodded his head.

"I am Rose's godmother." Ginny added.

"If you stick around then I might dub you as Rose's godfather." Remus chuckled.

"I think that I'll be around long enough for that." Draco smiled.

"Alright everyone! Since we're all here, dinner is served!" Molly yelled and as she waved her wand food appeared on the table.

"Is that why they keep trying to make it work?" Draco whispered to Ginny as they sat down.

"Kind of. The story goes that while Luna was with Neville she cheated on him with Harry. A month later Luna found out that she was pregnant. She told the both of them that she doesn't know who the father is. Neville stepped up saying that he doesn't care who's the father and that he'll be with Luna anyway. Harry told Luna the same. Luna then dumped Neville for Harry." Ginny whispered back.

"Has anyone seen the eyes on that kid? Their green just like Harry's." Draco almost laughed as he said it.

"I know, but Neville is in major denial about it and swears that James is his." Ginny shook her head.

"Why don't they just take a paternal test? That's an easy way of finding out." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Luna refuses to allow James to take one. I think that it's her safety net. This way if things don't work out with Harry again, then she will always be able to rely on Neville." Ginny explained.

"Which doesn't make any sense if you ask me. Neville has told Luna plenty of times that even if James is Harry's then he would still love him as his own." Blaise leaned over and whispered.

"My head hurts. I feel like I just woke up into a muggle soap opera." Draco said shaking his head.

"May I have everyone's attention!" Mr. Weasley yelled and tapped his glass as he stood up. "I would just like to make a toast to Draco. We are all glad that you are back with us safe and sound." A fake laugh came from the direction of Harry. "And also I would like to congratulate you on your new position at the ministry!" Mr. Weasley announced and ignored Harry's laugh. Everyone besides Harry and Hermione started to clap their hands softly.

"What position is that?" Blaise asked.

"Head Auror." Draco smiled as Ginny passed him the corn.

"Excuse me!" Harry bellowed down the table. "Did I hear you right when you said that **you** will be the new Head Auror?" He asked as he stood up and leaned over the table.

"Yes you heard right." Draco said calmly. Harry darted a glare at Kingsley and then back at Draco and stormed out.

"Merlin I thought that I only had one 5 year old on my hands." Luna grumbled and handed James off to George before she got up and went after Harry.

"I guess that I should go and help Luna." Ron said as he got up and unwillingly followed Luna out.

"Well that was a fun dinner" Ginny said sarcastically as she took off her cloak when she and Draco got back home.

"In my opinion it went better than I expected." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"What? You said that Harry and Ron wouldn't do anything crazy. And that they will only say some snide comments put that it." Ginny laughed.

"Well I kind of just said that to calm you down. I thought that it would be much worst." Draco laughed and he started to unbutton his dress shirt.

"Draco!" Ginny laughed.

"What? It worked didn't it. And Ron was amazing ok with everything. He didn't seem like himself." Draco pointed out.

"Yes I know. Hermione and Harry were the two who were having the hissy fits. Which is a big change." Ginny sighed as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry Gin. All I heard was 'yes I know' and then nothing else mattered." Draco said in a husky voice as he came from behind Ginny. Ginny laughed and leaned her head to her left to allow Draco to kiss her neck.

"Do we have to wait for my father to give us his blessings?" Ginny almost moaned.

"I'm a half way traditional man. It's not necessary but I would like to hear him say yes first." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear.

"You're half way traditional?" Ginny giggled.

"Well traditionally the man and women don't live together first. And I wouldn't have been you naked or have had sex with you." Draco said smoothly and Ginny turned in his arms so that she was now facing him. "However like I said. I'm only half way traditional. Plus even with clothes on I can barely keep my hands off of you." Draco growled and captured her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm glad that many of you seemed to like my last chapter. Here's another one!

"And this is your office." Kingsley smiled and opened two double wide oak doors into a large office space where the glass behind the chair was charmed to have a skyline view of London.

"Wow, Kingsley. Do I really need an office this big?" Draco asked in shock.

"Of course you do Draco! Don't worry though, mine is twice the size." Kingsley winked at Draco and Draco chuckled. There was a knock on the door and a petite brunette witch stood in the doorway. "Ah Draco this is your secretary, Jamie. She will get you anything that you need or want." Kingsley said happily.

"Hello Jamie." Draco smiled.

"Mr. Malfoy." Jamie smiled. "Kingsley, your wife is on line 3." Jamie addressed Kingsley.

"Ah yes. Well I now will leave you to your own devices Draco. Welcome to the ministry." Kingsley patted Draco on the back and walked out of the office.

"I know that this might be a silly question, but are you THE Draco Malfoy?" Jamie asked hesitantly.

"I believe so. Unless there are two of us." Draco shrugged his shoulders. Back at Hogwarts when someone asked him that question he always gave them a smug 'yes'. But now, who knows there could be other Draco Malfoys in the world.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but my sister has told me about you and I just wanted to make sure that you were really him." Jamie said shying away.

"And who is your sister?" Draco asked as he walked over to his desk and sat in his chair.

"Katie Bell." Jamie said in a charming voice.

"Katie Bell! Oh really? Please tell her that I said 'hello'." Draco said as he was looking around his desk.

"I will do." Jamie smiled sweetly. "Just so you know Mr. Malfoy, these walls are practically sound proof." Jamie said as she just slightly sat on Draco's desk and pulled her skirt up a little. Draco looked straight up at her in shock.

"I don't think that my girlfriend would appreciate that very much." Draco said politely.

"And since when have you ever let a girl get in your way of lust?" Jamie giggled.

"Since I found the women that I love." Draco said standing up with force. "Now, if you are done here." Draco paused. "Get out!" He growled. Jamie jumped off his desk and started to walk towards the door. "And Jamie!" Draco called out to her. Jamie stopped and turned back towards him with a sly smile.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" She answered.

"Do something like that again. And you're fired." Draco hissed.

"Yes. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy." Jamie said in a shock and hurt voice. "Umm by the way. You have a meeting with the deputy Aurors in a half an hour." Jamie paused as the door.

"Thank you." Draco said coldly and sat back down at his desk as Jamie closed the door behind her. Draco started to read through the papers that were on his desk so that he would be better briefed for when his deputies came. There was a hard cold knock on the door. "Come in." Draco answered and didn't look up from his papers.

"The deputy Aurors are here Mr. Malfoy." Jamie said sweetly.

"Alright show them in." Draco instructed.

"Hard at work I see." A cold voice said from the door. Draco finally looked up and Harry and Ron were walking into his office.

"Well hello Harry and Ron. I didn't know that you were the deputy Aurors." Draco said shocked.

"After 7 years we have been lucky to climb the ladder of this place. We weren't just handed the top positions." Harry growled.

"Harry, stop it." Ron said under his breath and sat down in one of the three chairs that sat in front of Draco's desk. "Now since you're new I thought that we could start by briefing you on the latest cases." Ron said quite bubbly.

"Yes I have already started to read the case files but I would like to know what the aurors of the cases truly feel." Draco agreed and sat back down at his desk. Draco suddenly felt his mind wonder to some of the years when he was on the run. He shook his head and then tried to concentrate on Ron again. However his mind drifted back to his memories. _Why do you keep changing the subject? Bad memories?_ A voice echoed in Draco's head. Draco's eyes darted to Harry and that's when he realized that Harry was using Legilimency on him.

_Harry I learned how to use __Occlumency__ I wouldn't do this if I was you._ Draco announced in his own head.

_Just try me._ Harry growled and forced Draco to relive his time in Voldemort dungeon. Draco flinched a little bit as he remembered being tortured but not enough to catch Ron's eye as he continued to talk. Draco just blocked Harry from seeing that memory and move on to a totally different one. It was a memory of him as a child, playing with Blaise. _Come on Malfoy, you can do better than this._ Harry's voice echoed. Draco glance slightly at Harry as Ron talked and gave him a little smirk. Before Harry knew it he was watching a memory of Ginny and Draco joking around back in Draco's bedroom back in Hogwarts. That memory skipped to another one where Ginny asked him to kiss her. And then that memory jumped to the memory of Ginny telling him that she loved him that very morning. Harry suddenly stood up enraged and stormed out of Draco's office.

"Oy! Mate! Harry!" Ron yelled as Harry slammed the door. "What it something I said?" Ron asked Draco.

"No. Harry was using Legilimency on me, trying to find Merlin knows what. And so I kept diverting him to older memories of mine as a child. However he would give up. So I started to show him memories of Ginny and I." Draco explained. Ron gave Draco a weird look. "Nothing personal about Ginny and I. Just us joking around and her telling me her feelings towards me." Draco explained further.

"Oh jeeze you might as well have shown him you guys having sex." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ron. I'll read the rest on my own and ask you any question if I have any, so that you can go after him." Draco said.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll stay and finish. Harry need some growing up to do and I can't help him with that." Ron said shaking his head.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why have you been so civil with me?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Are you complaining?" Ron asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, not at all." Draco said quickly and shook his head. "I just wonder what the change of heart came from." He added.

"Well Ginny is happy." Ron said plainly. "Even though while you were gone, she was sad. Anytime your name came up, she was right back to her old happy self." He added.

"Ginny was happy with me back at Hogwarts and that didn't stop you from hating me." Draco pointed out.

"Yes, well." Ron chuckled and then paused. "Let's just say that I've grown up. I know that it's surprising, but having a kid does that to you." Ron explained.

"Harry has a son and it doesn't seem like he has changed." Draco said calmly.

"Yes, well that's different. Harry didn't have a kid with someone that he's in love with." Ron pointed out. "He just fell into that." He added.

"So you don't think that I'm a horrible death eater bastard anymore?" Draco asked to clarify everything.

"No Draco." Ron chuckled again. "However you better keep my sister happy." Ron pointed a finger at Draco. "I mean it, the moment that she tells me that you no longer make her happy. Or if I feel that you aren't treating her with the respect that she deserves, then I'll go right back to the old Ron." Ron said in a very protective voice.

"I promise Ron that I will do everything in my power to make Ginny happy." Draco nodded his head.

"Alright then. Let's get back to business." Ron nodded his head and sat back down in his chair to resume their discussion.

An hour later Ron walked out of Draco's office.

"Jamie I'm going to be buried in work so I would not like to be disturbed." Draco said as he closed the door of his office. After a half an hour Draco heard some mumbling outside his door. Soon they started to get louder the noise started to disrupting to Draco and so he finally got up and walked to the door.

"Just let me talk to him!" A female voice said.

"He said that he does not want to be disturbed." Jamie's voice came through with anger in it.

"Listen little girl. I'm his girlfriend so let me in now!" The female voice yelled.

"Little girl! And am I supposed to believe that **you** are Ginny Weasley?" Jamie scoffed. That's when Draco opened the doors of his office and Ginny was standing in front of Jamie's desk fuming. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing frameless glasses. She had a white lab coat on with a black pencil skirt and a navy blue blouse.

"Jamie." Draco said to announce his presence.

"Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry for disturbing you. This women…" Jamie started.

"Draco, your little secretary is trying to tell me that I'm not allowed to see you." Ginny interrupted Jamie.

"That's because I knew that you didn't want to be disturbed." Jamie tried to explain.

"Jamie, it's alright this is my girlfriend." Draco said calmly.

"Oh." Jamie said shocked and looked Ginny up and down.

"Oh is right." Ginny snapped and glared at Jamie.

"Ginny why don't you come in." Draco said trying to defuse the situation. Ginny walked over to Draco, but before they entered his office he turned back towards Jamie. "And Jamie, the next time that I said that I don't want to be disturbed; Ginny is always an exception." Draco explained. Jamie just looked at Ginny and then back at Draco and nodded her head. Draco guided Ginny into his office and closed the door behind him.

"What is that girl's problem? 'I'm suppose to believe that **you** are Ginny Weasley?'." Ginny mocked Jamie's voice.

"Don't worry about her. I'm going to have to get her transferred anyway." Draco chuckled and pulled Ginny into his chest.

"Good." Ginny whispered. And laid her head on his chest. "But if you don't mind me asking, why do you need to have her be transferred?" Ginny asked.

"It seems to me that she might have a crush on me." Draco explained. Ginny pulled her head back and looked up at Draco in shock.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked.

"Well." Draco paused and took Ginny's hand into his and guided her to his desk. He sat in his chair and pulled Ginny over so that she sat on his lap. "She let me know that she is Katie Bell's sister." Draco paused.

"Oh god! That makes sense. Katie Bell has hated me ever since it's been known that we were an item." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Gin, Jamie didn't even realize who you were." Draco chuckled.

"Yeah right." Ginny mumbled.

"Anyway. She made a pass at me. And that's why I want to transfer her." Draco explained.

"Wait! She hit on you!" Ginny yelled and glared at the door.

"Ginny don't worry. The moment it happened I put her in her place." Draco smiled and kissed Ginny's neck.

"What did she say?" Ginny asked folding her arms.

"She told me that this room is sound proof and then she pulled her skirt up a little." Draco explained calmly.

"She did what?" Ginny yelled and tried to jump off of Draco's lap, but Draco grabbed onto her waist.

"Ginny it's ok. I told her to never do that again and that I'm in love with you." Draco explained and brushed his hand against Ginny's cheek.

"God what a fucking whore." Ginny grumbled.

"Hence why I'm getting her transferred." Draco smiled into Ginny's eyes. "So you're the jealous type huh?" He chuckled.

"No. Not normally. Well not ever." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that I never had to deal with obvious competition." She added.

"Ginny, Jamie nor any women is competition to you." Draco smiled and shook his head. "You are the most beautiful women in the world and I'm in love with you." He added.

"Draco I'm sorry for getting jealous. It's not who I am and I hate it." Ginny said.

"I know. And I know that if it was the other way around then I would act the same way." Draco said and brushed some hair behind Ginny's ear. Ginny smiled down at Draco and bit her lower lip a little. "You know how sexy you look when you do that?" Draco whispered.

"When I do what?" Ginny giggled.

"When you look at me in that way." Draco whispered and ran his hand up Ginny's leg. "By the way, you look absolutely sexy in your lab coat." He added and kissed the nape of Ginny's neck.

"Draco, I have only a half an hour lunch." Ginny giggled.

"Well then we should get to it." Draco whispered in a husky voice. "These walls are sound proof you know." He added. Which made Ginny laugh as Draco's lips traveled down Ginny's neck.

"Draco." Ginny whispered.

"Yes?" Draco whispered back with a smile dancing on his lips.

"I have to get back to work." Ginny whispered.

"You don't have to." Draco said in a smooth voice as he snaked his hand higher up Ginny's leg.

"Yes I do. My boss will kill me." Ginny whispered as she let Draco's lips go down to her collarbone.

"I'll have a talk with him or her. I'm sure that heads of departments make deals all the time." Draco growled.

"Drake it's your first day. You can't try to pull your weight on your first day." Ginny laughed.

"Says who?" Draco whispered and lightly rubbed a finger up and down Ginny's slit. Ginny gasped and closed her eyes as she let Draco work his magic on her. "But maybe you're right." Draco shrugged his shoulders and pulled his hand away from Ginny's center. Ginny let out a little whimper and glared down at him.

"And here I thought that you would stop teasing me." Ginny growled.

"Have you forgotten how much fun it can be?" Draco chuckled and lightly kissed Ginny.

"Don't worry. I'll get my revenge." Ginny smiled as they parted.

"And how will you do that?" Draco smiled with curiosity.

"Did you for get about the sexy tutor?" Ginny asked as she stood up from Draco's lap.

"Is that meant to be a threat? I believed that it ended happily in my part." Draco smiled up to Ginny.

"As I recall Hermione ruined it." Ginny smiled and started to walk towards the door.

"Ah yes, now I remember that." Draco rolled his eyes and quickly caught up to Ginny before she could open the door. "So does this mean that there will be a happy ending this time around?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"I don't know. But if I were you, I would brush up on my muggle studies." Ginny whispered back and turned the doorknob as she smiled at him. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her back into his hips.

"Please tell me that you still have your school uniform." He growled into her ear. Ginny just giggled and turned around towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't stay late tonight." Ginny whispered seductively as she backed away from him and into the hallway. The door of Draco's office was wide open for the most part. As Ginny turned around she saw the look of shock that was painted on Jamie's face. "Miss Bell." Ginny said kindly as she walked by. Jamie didn't say or do anything she just turned back towards Draco with the same shocked look and watched as he watched Ginny walk away.

"As you were Jamie." Draco said smiling without taking his eyes off of Ginny.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Jamie stuttered out and returned to her work.

"Draco mate! What are you doing here?" George yelled across his store as he ran over to greet Draco at the entrance.

"I got an owl from your father to meet him here." Draco shrugged with a smile.

"Oh right! Duh my dad said something about that. He's in the back. I'm having him try some of my new stuff out." George said as he ducked. A run away chocolate frog almost landed on his head. A group of boys ran pass them chasing after it.

"Business seems like it's doing well." Draco joked as he followed George to the back as he had to duck himself from random obstacles.

"Yeah, actually this is kind of a slow day." George smiled proudly.

"Hey Bob." Draco waved at one of George's workers.

"Hey Draco! What's up?" Bob waved back. He was a young wizard who was a 5th year at Hogwarts; he just worked for George during the summer. Draco walked into the back room and Mr. Weasley was in the middle of the room shivering and rubbing his arms up and down as if he was cold.

"George, why don't you put the heat on in here?" Mr. Weasley shivered. "It's freezing." He added.

"Dad, it's 95 degrees outside. It's not actually cold, which candy did you eat?" George asked.

"This one." Mr. Weasley shivered out and picked up an ice blue gumball looking piece of candy.

"Ah I see. Why don't you eat this one to counter set the affects." George nodded and handed his father an uber red gumball looking piece of candy. Mr. Weasley took it and started to chew it slowly. Suddenly he started to sweat bullets and he was fanning himself with his hands.

"George what have you done to me?" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Dad you are the first to try my ice storm and dessert sand gumballs!" George said very proudly.

"Who would eat these things?" Mr. Weasley asked in horror as he summoned a glass of water.

"I'm hoping that it would be the same demographic that buys any of my things." George laughed.

"Well count me out." Mr. Weasley panted and then spat the gum out into the garbage.

"I didn't count you in it to be honest, but you've been a good sport." George smiled and patted his dad on the back. Mr. Weasley looked at his son with annoyance and then turned to Draco.

"Well I'm glad that you came, Draco. Now I don't have to be the guine-pig for this one anymore." Mr. Weasley motioned towards George.

"Ah come on dad! It's for the family business!" George joked.

"That's your family business. God rest your unborn child's soul." Mr. Weasley mumbled as he showed Draco to George's office. "Now you must be wondering why I asked you here today." Mr. Weasley started as he sat down in George's office chair.

"Yes. I kind of assumed that it would be about business." Draco nodded his head. He had stopped getting his hopes up every time that Mr. Weasley wanted to talk to him in private. He used to think that Mr. Weasley was going to give him his blessing of Draco asking Ginny to marry him; it has been months since the last and only time that they have talked about it.

"Yes it is." Mr. Weasley nodded his head. _Figures_. Draco said in his head. "Have you received any information on the whereabouts of Avery?" Mr. Weasley asked. Avery was a dark wizard who was friends with Tom Riddle and he was one of the first known death eaters. He has been a slippery snake and had slipped through more auror's hands than anyone can count. For a while many thought of him to be dead but his body was never found or accounted for. Not until recently have there been any signs of him resurrecting. He has been Draco's number one priority since he had his first meeting with Ron on his first day. Draco pulled out the chair that was next to him and sat down. Whenever things got serious, and Avery was serious, he always had to sit down to discuss it.

"I've deployed a few aurors in the midst of a group of questionable wizards. They have been known as being death eater sympathizers. I am hoping that they will get a lead on either a new leader that is forming or at least the whereabouts of Avery. And if we're lucky then the two will be one of the same." Draco explained.

"And what are the names of the aurors?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Mr. Weasley you very well know as I do that I can not divulge that type of information out loud in an unsecure location." Draco said shaking his head.

"That's my boy." Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Was that a test?" Draco asked and raised an eye brow.

"Well I have to make sure that you wouldn't just tell anybody of your plans. Not even your father-in-law." Mr. Weasley shrugged his shoulders.

"Mr. Weasley I know perfectly well that the lives of my men are in my hands and I will never…." Draco was saying and then he paused for a moment. Mr. Weasley smiled at him with a twinkle in his eyes. "Did…did you just say 'father-in-law'?" Draco stuttered out.

"Yes. That is what I would be known to you after you and Ginny get married." Mr. Weasley said calmly.

"Does—does that mean….?" Draco paused again and Mr. Weasley just nodded his head slowly.

"Oh my god! Mr. Weasley! I don't know what to say!" Draco yelled and stood up quickly. Mr. Weasley stood up also with a wide smile across his face. "Thank you! Thank you very much!" Draco said with excitement and stuck out his hand for Mr. Weasley to shake. Mr. Weasley gladly obliged and laughed as he watched the excitement wash over Draco. "Not to push my luck by any means. But what made you come to this decision?" Draco asked even though he sort of regretted it the moment it said it.

"Draco, I knew that I would consent to you marrying Ginny the moment Ginny told me that you were back." Mr. Weasley explained. "As long as the man that Ginny described was the man that I met." He added. "And you have been." He smiled.

"Thank you sir." Draco nodded and smiled.

Ginny walked into Lavender's office and slammed herself down into the chair that sat in front of Lavender's desk. Ginny let out a big sigh and threw a brown paper bag on top of Lavender's desk.

"Hi Ginny." Lavender said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't even know where to start." Ginny sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Well, start from the beginning." Lavender smiled and stood up from behind her desk and sat in the chair next to Ginny.

"Lately I have been feeling…different." Ginny lifted her head and looked at Lavender.

"What do you mean different?" Lavender giggled. "Like someone placed a curse on you or something?" Lavender joked.

"No, nothing like that." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I mean I've been moody. Not out loud, mostly in my head. Like I've wanted to yell at everyone and then a second later I want to crawl into a hole and cry my eyes out. And my boobs have been so tender. Even my bra has been bothering me." Ginny explained.

"I don't know how to tell you this Gin, but it sounds like you have become a woman and you're getting your period." Lavender said sarcastically.

"Shut-up Lav. I'm serious! This is totally different from my period." Ginny slightly kicked her beautifully pregnant friend.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Lavender asked as she finally eyed the brown paper bag.

"I had my assistant get this for me because I was too chicken to get it myself." Ginny sighed as she sat up and took the bag off the desk and opened the bag slowly.

"Ginny," Lavender said slowly. "Are you telling me what I think you are telling me?" She asked, Ginny slowly pulled out a pregnancy test and set it down on Lavender's desk. "Oh my god! Your pregnant!" Lavender light up and a wide smile spread across her face.

"No!" Ginny said quickly. "Well I don't know yet. I haven't taken the test. I'm too afraid." Ginny explained.

"You have to take it! Take it right now!" Lavender said with excitement. "Wait! Let me send for Isabel, she'll kill us if we left her out of the loop!" Lavender said quickly and made a quick patronus and sent it on its way.

"I knew that you would be happy." Ginny sighed.

"Well of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Lavender said and then her smile slowly faded. "Wait, why aren't you happy?" She asked and suddenly Isabel ran into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Ginny I can't believe that you are pregnant! Congratulations!" Isabel yelled and ran over to Ginny and hugged her while she was still in the chair. Isabel stood back up and looked at Lavender and then back at Ginny. "What's going on?" Isabel asked looking worried.

"Ginny isn't happy that she's pregnant." Lavender said still looking at Ginny shocked.

"What? Ginny why wouldn't you be happy? You love Draco and you are now about to have a baby!" Isabel said as she conjured a chair for her to sit in.

"I never said that I wasn't happy and I still don't know if I am pregnant or not." Ginny said shaking her head.

"But you don't look happy, you look like it's a burden to you." Lavender pointed out and crossed her arms. "Gin, what's going on here? You do love Draco right?" She asked.

"Yes! Of course I do and I want to have his children and to get married and all of that." Ginny said quickly.

"So what's the problem? You could be half way there if you are pregnant." Isabel said and threw her arms up in the air.

"That's the problem." Ginny said with a sigh.

"I don't understand. You want to marry Draco and have his children, but you don't want to at the same time?" Lavender asked confused.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was, that I want to get married and THEN have kids. Not the other way around." Ginny explained.

"Ginny, this isn't the 19th century, women have kids and then get married all the time. You don't have to follow the traditional route anymore." Lavender said shaking her head.

"Yeah Gin. No one is going to judge you for it. Your parents will be thrilled." Isabel added and put her hand on Ginny's hand.

"That's not it either." Ginny said shaking her head. "And no Lav it's not what Harry and Hermione will say either." Ginny said quickly as she saw Lavender's mouth open and then quickly close.

"It's just that all this time I have waited for Draco, and then he came back. And for some reason he still loved me and wanted to be with me, even though I told myself that there was a good chance that he might not anything to do with me. And now we talked about marriage and how he wants my father's approval first and how he wants to wait." Ginny explained. "Which I totally respect him for that and commend him for wanting to go the traditional route. But now, if I get pregnant then two things happen. He might feel pressured to marry before my father gives him his permission and the other thing is that this might force him to do something that he's not ready to do." Ginny added.

"But Ginny he loves you so much! Of course he would want to marry you." Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Yes he might love me and he might want to marry me, but that doesn't mean that he is ready to be a husband let alone a father. I just don't want to turn out to be like Harry and Luna. Two people who are forced together because of their son and now they fight constantly." Ginny said with tears filling her eyes.

"Ginny. Ginny don't cry. You and Draco are nothing like Harry and Luna. Harry never truly loved Luna, doubt that he ever has. And even if he does now or did in the past, it is not even close to be the same love that Draco has for you and you for him. Your love has battled 7 years of separation, scrutiny, death eaters, and loneliness. Plus from what I know, Harry never wanted to have children with Luna; and Draco does and has told you that he does." Lavender said as she consoled Ginny.

"Yeah, but not this soon." Ginny sniffed.

"So you're plans have been mixed up and moved around. It was going to happen eventually, why not now?" Lavender smiled and nudged Ginny a little bit. Ginny smiled a little and sniffed again.

"Man pregnant women can be so dramatic." Isabel joked as she opened the pregnancy test.

"I'm still not sure if I'm pregnant yet." Ginny smiled and stuck her tongue out at Isabel.

"You're right, you could just be getting your period like us big girls!" Lavender laughed.

"Lav you are pregnant, you don't get your period anymore." Ginny rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Well if I wasn't, I would still know the difference between period hormones and baby making hormones." Lavender joked.

"Unlike the two of you I haven't even been pregnant before, therefore I don't know the feeling of it." Ginny laughed.

"Well pee on the stick and lets find out." Isabel smiled and handed Ginny the test.

"Go on and use my bathroom, don't be shy now." Lavender said as she guided Ginny to her bathroom.

"Ok I'm leaving the door open though!" Ginny yelled in the bathroom.

"Good!" Both Isabel and Lavender said and all three of them laughed together. Ginny followed the instruction and placed the test on the counter of the sink. Ginny just stared at the little test as she washed her hands. _This is it Gin, one or two lines are going to show up in that little window and everything will change. But will it be for the better?_

"God I hope so." Ginny whispered out loud.

A/N: Ok so I know it's been a while, and I know that people have told me time and time again that the grammar or lack there-of drives them crazy. I have to tell you guys, I don't care about the grammar. I'm not publishing this, or getting a grade on it. I write these stories because I love to do it. So as much as I appreciate the helpful advice, please stop telling me about the grammar issues. They are not going to stop any time soon. However I do hope that you enjoy the stories and continue to enjoy them.


	6. The Answer

"How come no one met us at the door?" Ginny asked

"You're dad told me to just go in to the dining room" Draco shrugged as he and Ginny walked silently down the hall; the only sound was the clicking of Ginny's shoes against the hardwood floor. They entered into the dark dining room, where only a few candles lit the room.

"Nobody is here!" Ginny exclaimed. "Where is everyone? It's not like Hermione to be late." Ginny added as she looked around the dining room. The curtains were drawn back to give the dark night a beautiful glow.

"This is strange." Draco nodded his head as he fidgeted with his hands in his pocket. "I have to admit that I'm happy that no one is here yet." Draco added.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked looking annoyed that it seemed that her family had hoodwinked her.

"Well because we barley had any time spent together, where it was just you and me." Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. Ginny smiled and turned around to face Draco.

"I guess you're right. We haven't had any time to ourselves." Ginny smiled widely and stared into Draco's blue eyes. Even in the low light of the candles Ginny could tell that they were a sparkling blue. That usually meant that he had something up his sleeve. "What are you up too?" Ginny asked smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Draco said sarcastically.

"You have that look about you, where you have something to say." Ginny smiled.

"You caught me!" Draco rolled his eyes with a smile. "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." He smiled. "You're practically glowing." He added.

"It's funny that you say that because I have something to tell you." Ginny smiled warmly.

"I have something else to tell you too, if you don't mind me going first." Draco interrupted Ginny quickly.

"Go ahead." Ginny nodded, even though she was almost bursting at the seams to tell Draco the news.

"Ginny you are the best thing that could ever happen to a bitter boy like myself." Draco started.

"Draco you're not bitter." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Not anymore. But before you, I was and you know it." Draco smiled and tighten his hold on Ginny's waist. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I never want to lose you again." Draco whispered sweetly.

"I love you too Draco. And I'm not going anywhere." Ginny smiled. She leaned in a little and lightly pressed her lips to Dracos'.

"Well I hope so or I would feel like a fool right about now." Draco whispered and unwrapped his arms from Ginny's waist.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny giggled but stopped as she watched Draco kneel down on one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Draco asked as he took Ginny's hand.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked with her hand still covering her mouth.

"Yes of course, I am down on one knee." Draco laughed nervously. "Oh wait! God I messed this up." Draco said in a panic voice and pulled the little velvet box out and opened it. A beautiful diamond ring was displayed in the black box, even with the lower candle light and the tears that were building up in Ginny's eyes the glimmer of the stone was obvious. Ginny started to nod her head frantically trying to find the words to speak.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Ginny finally was able to choke out. Draco smiled widely and stood up and slid the ring onto Ginny's finger. He wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her deeply. Ginny felt tears falling down her cheek, they weren't tears of sadness but of joy.

"I hope those are happy tears." Draco said and wiped away her tears.

"Yes of course they are. There are mostly just because of hormones." Ginny sniffed.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.

"Draco." Ginny whispered. "I'm-I'm pregnant." Ginny whispered softly. Draco stared blankly at Ginny in total shock.

"You're what?" Draco whispered slowly still in shock and looked down at Ginny's body.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny repeated. "Is the look of shock on your face a good thing?" Ginny asked.

"What? Yes of course!" Draco said shaking himself out of his state of shock. "Ginny this is wonderful news! When did you find out? How long have you know?" Draco asked in rapid fire with excitement in his eyes.

"I just found out two days ago, but I didn't know how to tell you or how you would react." Ginny explained and shrugged her shoulders.

"How I would react? Did you think that I would be mad that we're having a baby?" Draco asked confused and softly brushed Ginny's cheek.

"You have got to be kidding me!" A voice boomed from the doorway. Draco and Ginny looked over to see who it was and Harry and Luna were standing in the doorway with little James in Luna's arms. "Ginny are you pregnant?" Harry asked with anger.

"Yes Harry I am." Ginny said proudly.

"You can't be serious about keeping it." Harry said in even more annoyance.

"Of course I am! What kind of a question is that?" Ginny almost yelled.

"Harry this isn't the time or place for this." Luna growled as she picked James up. I'm going to bring James to the other children. Luna explained as she turned around and headed down the hallway.

"What does she mean? No one else is here." Ginny said.

"What the hell will your parents say knowing that you got knocked up!" Harry hissed and crossed his arms.

"I think that we would be very happy that our only daughter is have her first child." Mr. Wesley's voice suddenly came from nowhere. Mr. Wesley's head appeared first and his body slowly followed, including everyone else surrounding him. The lights flickered on and the dining room table was fully dressed with food and place settings.

"Daddy? What is all of this?" Ginny asked as she looked around at everybody. No one was looking at her or looked very pleased. They were all looking at Harry with disgust. Hermione looked surprise while Ron just looked shocked.

"It's a surprise engagement party." Blaise said while trying to hold back his anger.

"Draco told us that he was going to propose so we thought of this party up." Isabel explained further.

"And how dare you to even think of Ginny getting an abortion." Lavender finally said  
glaring at Harry.

"Why? So she can be a single mother and take care of the kid on her own?" Harry scoffed. "I want more than that for Ginny. I think that Mr. Weasley can and will agree with me on that one." Harry added.

"Who said that she would be alone? I'm standing right here!" Draco growled.

"Yeah for how long? Who knows if you will leave again?" Harry hissed back.

"I was taken hostage! I did not want to leave in the first place!" Draco yelled with his eyes full of rage and anger. "That bastard who dared to call himself my father wanted to take Ginny instead of me, to do unspeakable things to her! And I loved her too much to ever be so selfish to allow that to happen!" Draco's voice rumbled throughout the house; echoing throughout all of the halls and empty rooms. Silence fell all around them. No one moved or said anything. Ginny just slow entwined her fingers in with Dracos'.

"Lucius gave you a choice?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes. For my safety and my life, all I had to do was to let Lucius and Bellatrix to take Ginny." Draco said hoarsely. "But I knew what he wanted and what he would do to Ginny if I did." He added and looked back at Ginny and brushed the back of his hand against Ginny's cheek. "So you can say that I was a brat when I was a child. You can say that I was an asshole or a slimeball. You can say that I wasn't there for Ginny when she probably needed me badly. And you can even say that I was a Deatheater, and I'll even admit that to an extant all of those things are true. But don't you ever, EVER! Say that I do not adore and love this woman or that I would ever willingly leave her. Because as hard as you might find this Potter, I'm here to stay no matter what!" Draco barked at Harry. Draco's words filled the house again. No one made a move or a sound. Harry just looked around the room once more, turned on his heels and walked out of the room in silence.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you going!" Luna's voice rang down the hall as the sound of the front door slammed. Luna ran back into the room looking confused. "Did I miss the surprise already?" Luna asked naively. "And why did Harry leave?" Luna asked confused.

"It's a long story Luna." Isabel piped up.

"Well is anybody going to tell me?" Luna asked confused. "Remus?" Luna asked and Remus only shrugged his shoulders speechless.

"Why don't we go check on the kids and I'll tell you all about it." Isabel said sweetly and slowly guided Luna back down the hall.

Ginny walked outside in the warm summer night air. She looked over towards her father's garage where he still stored away all of his muggle artifacts. There she saw a red amber glowing in the darkness. She knew that it was him, so she started to walk over to her father's shed. As Ginny walked up to Harry he let out a big puff of smoke from his cigarette. Ginny waved her hand in her face in disgust.

"It's not good for a pregnant woman to inhale cigarette smoke you know." Ginny said as she continued to swipe at the air to disperse the smoke.

"Is that supposed to make me want to put my fag out?" Harry hissed.

"Well if you won't do it for my unborn child, then do it for me. Second hand smoke kills." Ginny snapped.

"I'll try to blow it downwind then." Harry growled and took in another drag of his cigarette.

"Does Luna know that you're smoking again?" Ginny asked and folded her arms.

"Oh what are you going to run back to her and tell on me?" Harry rolled his eyes and took in a drag from his cigarette.

"I haven't told her about you kissing me so why would I tell her about something as small as you smoking again?" Ginny said annoyed and crossed her arms.

"And why haven't you? Hoping that it would happen again?" Harry said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh please." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Luna is too good of a person to hurt her like that." Ginny explained.

"Oh yeah. She's such a good person." Harry chuckled without humor. "She keeps two different men at arms reach at all times and won't allow her son know his real father." Harry said angry.

"And you pining after me and hoping that Draco either never came back or was found dead is so much better?" Ginny snapped. "And if you don't like her or don't like how she's treating you then why are you with her again?" Ginny added.

"She's the mother of my son and I'm not going to let someone else raise my son." Harry sighed.

"You just said that no one knew who her son's father was." Ginny said as she caught Harry.

"Yes ok. He might have Luna's hair and fair skin, but he has my eyes and everyone knows that." Harry grunted.

"So you are staying with Luna for your son?" Ginny said surprised.

"There are a few other reasons, but that is a very good one in my opinion." Harry shrugged his shoulders and put out his cigarette out on the side of the shed.

"Unless I was still single." Ginny added.

"It seems to me that you like that I am heads over heels for you." Harry smirked at Ginny.

"I'm sorry Harry, but that is just something that you are making up yourself." Ginny said shaking her head. "Why can't you just be happy for me Harry?" Ginny sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I don't know if you are actually happy Ginny." Harry explained. "I think that you have talked yourself into loving Malfoy because you have waited for him for so long." He added.

"Harry I fell in love with Draco before he was taken." Ginny rolled her eyes and shifted her weight.

"How do you know that it was real? You only told each other only minutes before he was taken." Harry sucked in air through her teeth.

"Harry I knew that I loved Draco way before that night. Even ask Lavender. So please stop making these stupid excuses up. I don't understand why you are trying to ruin our friendship." Ginny stomped her foot.

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Harry hissed. "What friendship?" He added.

"I thought that we have gained back our friendship over these past years." Ginny said a little shock.

"Those times will never happen again Gin." Harry said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Because of Malfoy." Harry said simply.

"Because he has something that you want, you mean?" Ginny said with hurt in her voice. It wasn't that she wanted the same relationship that she and Harry had before Draco, she knew that they could never go back to that. All Ginny wanted was for the fighting to stop, for her to have some peace with everyone.

"Yes." Harry said plainly.

"Even though you had me a long time ago and then you threw me away so that you could have your own fun." Ginny growled.

"That is not true." Harry shook his head. "I wanted you back because I realized that I still loved you." He said and pushed his shoulders off of the shed and stood up straight. Ginny didn't realized how close she had gotten to Harry until he was standing straight up in front of her.

"Yes you realized that after you had your fun screwing other girls and saw me with another man." Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I will admit that seeing that you had interest in Draco did make me jealous but my reaction made me realize my true feelings. I know that I would have realized eventually." Harry said quietly.

"Oh yes you would have realized it eventually. But meanwhile when you were balls deep inside other women. You just assumed that I would be a perfect little angel and sit in my tower waiting for you to come back for me." Ginny snapped.

"What are you talking about? What other women?" Harry barked.

"Don't! Don't you dare after all of these years still deny it!" Ginny shouted. "I know about you and Hermione, everyone knows! Do you really think that no one knew why you and Ron had that random fallin' out a few years ago? Everyone knew that it was because he found out that you fucked her! I knew while it was happening! I saw it!" Ginny screamed. Harry looked stunned. He didn't say anything right away, he lean back against the shed and light another cigarette.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Harry grumbled.

"Harry James Potter you son of a bitch! Do I have to draw you a picture? It was two weeks after we broke up. You were here to see Ron and Hermione just so happened to be here too. My mother had Ron running errands for her so you and Hermione hung out together by my father's shed. I was told by Ron that my mom said that dinner was ready and for me to go out and get the two of you. I walked out to the shed and there the two of you were fucking each other." Ginny growled.

"How come you never said anything?" Harry asked calmly as he took in a drag. "Not even to Ron?" He added.

"I didn't want to break his heart. It was obvious to me that it was a one time deal considering the next week Hermione was dating Ron and she was staying away from you. And I did tell someone about it." Ginny explained.

"Draco." Harry said plainly.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked confused.

"He mentioned that he knew and that you told him once." Harry shrugged.

"So this whole time you knew that I knew?" Ginny asked.

"I wasn't sure if Draco was telling the truth so I just assumed that he guessed and then lied about who told him." Harry shrugged again and took in another drag. "You seem to still be mad about it since it was such a long time ago. Does that mean you still have feelings for me?" Harry said in a cocky attitude.

"You're always pissed when Draco is around. Does that mean this whole time you've had feelings for him instead of me?" Ginny snapped back. Harry hissed out a humorless laugh and took in another few drags before he put his cigarette out against the shed again.

"You know, I've always loved your spunkiness and wit." Harry said in a horse voice.

"Funny Draco tells me the same thing." Ginny sighed in annoyance.

"Does he tell you that you're beautiful?" Harry asked and he pushed himself off of the shed again.

"Every day if not every hour." Ginny said in retort.

"Does he kiss you like I use to?" Harry asked.

"No." Ginny said plainly. A wide smile spread across Harry's face. "He actually kisses me like he loves me." Ginny added and just as fast as Harry's smile came, it went away.

"He can't possible love you as much as I do right now." Harry whispered softly.

"And that's where you're wrong again. He does love me more than you because he never wanted or has hurt me. I can't say the same for you." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Ginny I never WANTED to hurt you!" Harry shouted. The power behind Harry's voiced shocked and scared Ginny. So much so that she jumped a little and took a step back. "Ginny don't. I'm sorry for shouting, but it's the truth." Harry said in a pleading voice with his hand stretched out. Ginny didn't take his hand but she didn't back away from him either.

"And even when we fight, he has never made me fear that he was going to hit me. Ever!" Ginny snapped.

"Ginny I would never hit you. You know that." Harry said in a whisper. His eyes were soft maybe even filled with tears but Ginny couldn't really tell.

"No Harry I don't know that. You have gotten so violent with your words and stormed out of so many rooms that the next plausible step is to lash out physically. I don't know how Luna can trust you. Not only because of your violence but trust you that you wouldn't jump at the chance to cheat on her or to leave her." Ginny said shaking her head and taking steps back. "Nothing about you is trustworthy in my book." She added and started to head towards the house.

"Ginny wait!" Harry called out. Ginny stopped and turned towards him again.

"What?" She asked harshly.

"Why did you even come out here in the first place?" Harry asked.

"James wanted to know where his Daddy was." Ginny said in a disappoint manner. "It seems that you forget that what you do in your life and how you treat people or the persona that people view you as, doesn't only affect you. You have a child Harry and he's getting old enough to pick up your bad habits. So if I was you, I would rethink the way that you act around him." Ginny said and turned back around towards the house. The warm wind blew slightly, ruffing Ginny's light purple dress. As Ginny was walking towards the house she noticed Luna and Remus talking behind a bush.

"I don't know what to say." Ginny heard Remus whisper with a lump in his throat.

"I know Remus. I don't know either, but I cannot not tell anyone about this. It's going to be very obvious soon" Luna said and sighed.

"I understand but…" Remus trailed off as Ginny passed them. She wondered what they were talking about, but Luna obviously wasn't ready to tell anyone and only trusted Remus with that information at the moment.

Ginny walked into the house from the warm night air and saw Draco standing by the doorframe of the children's play room with his back towards the door. When he heard the door open he turned around and smiled at Ginny.

"Did you find him?" Draco asked sincerely. Ginny nodded her head and just as she parted her lips to say something little James came running in with a wide smile planted on his face.

"Have you seen my dad? I want to show him what I made him." James said innocently.

"Yes James. He's outside taking a walk. He'll be in soon and we'll tell him." Draco said sweetly.

"Oh alright." James said and hung his little head.

"But hey!" Draco said quickly and bent down to James' level. "I want you to remember that your daddy loves you and will do anything for you." He said and tickled James' belly. James giggled a little bit and his smile came back to his face.

"You're weird." James smiled wide.

"Why thank you." Draco chuckled at the toddler.

"James." A voice from the doorway said. They all looked and Harry stood in the doorway looking either petrified or angry. Either way the moment that James looked at his father a wide smile spread across both of their faces.

"Daddy! Daddy! I want to show you what I made!" James yelled as he ran up to Harry. Harry quickly bent down and scooped the little boy up into his arms.

"Is that right?" Harry chuckled nuzzled his face into the little boys'. "Why don't you get it ready for me while I talk to Ginny and Mal—Draco." Harry said and corrected himself quickly.

"But it's ready now!" James complained.

"When then try to make it a surprise for me. You know that I love your surprises." Harry smiled and put the little boy back on his own two feet.

"Alright! You're going to be so surprised! It's the best thing that I've made yet!" James yelled in his little voice and ran off. Harry turned back to Draco and quickly cross the threshold of the doorway and stood nose to nose with Draco.

"I don't want you to touch my son. You got that?" Harry hissed.

"He was looking for you. He has been looking for you for almost an hour. We have all been trying to keep him busy while you pout outside." Draco snapped. "I wasn't just going to allow the emotion of disappointment seep into that little boy's mind. He's too young to become a pessimistic." Draco added.

"He's just a toddler. His emotions jump from one to another at a seconds time. Of course he's going to feel disappointment, that's because I don't spoil him. And I was on my way in anyway." Harry growled.

"Whatever Harry. I'm not going to fight with you on your parenting. However I will not just stand by and do nothing when a child is sad about something so small as him wanting his father." Draco said calmly but with some force.

"Just stay away." Harry hissed and went into the next room to find James.


	7. Avery

A/N:

"You know, you seem very comfortable with James." Ginny smiled at Draco. Draco's hard face turned soft and a smile spread across his face.

"Well I have had some practice." Draco shrugged and walked over to Ginny. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and smiled.

"What practice?" Ginny giggled.

"I've had some adventures while I was away. It wasn't all fighting and death." Draco smiled.

"Adventures? Are you trying to tell me that there are other little Malfoys out there?" Ginny smirked.

"No of course not. You are the only women that I've been with for the past 8 years." Draco smiled. "And the only little Malfoy that is out there, is right here." He added and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Good to hear." Ginny winked. "But seriously what were you talking about having practice?" Ginny asked again.

"Well it's a long story. A very long story." Draco nodded his head. "And I have a feeling that we should be getting back to your family." He smiled.

"Will you tell me one day?" Ginny asked and pouted her lips.

"Awww with a look like that?" Draco smiled and rubbed his thumb across Ginny's lower lip. "How could I say no?" He added and lean in a lightly kissed Ginny. "I think that we should get back to your family." He smiled as they parted.

"I kind of had a better idea." Ginny smirked and pulled onto Draco shirt as she walking to a door near the back door.  
"Which is?" Draco asked with a coy smile.  
"Why don't you follow me and find out?" Ginny said in a seductive tone. She opened the door and walked it leaving the door just slightly ajar. Draco chuckled to himself and followed Ginny, closing the door behind him.  
"And what are we doing in a closet?" Draco asked only slightly confused.  
"If you haven't figured it out yet then I don't think that you deserve this." Ginny smiled as she lean up to Draco's lips.  
"Ginny Weasley you are always finding way for us to get into trouble." Draco growled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"That's Mrs. Malfoy to you." Ginny corrected Draco with a smile. As she said that Draco's smile vanished. "What? What is it?" Ginny asked concerned.  
"Nothing. It's just that I didn't. I didn't know if you would take my name." Draco shrugged.  
"Well of course I would take your name." Ginny giggled and lean up again to Draco's lips. She studied his face and could tell that something else was wrong. "Do you not want me to take your name?" Ginny asked shocked.  
"It's not that I don't want you too." Draco said shaking his head. "It's just that... that name never did anyone any good." He sighed.  
"What about you?" Ginny asked and looked at him with big eyes.  
"I was a total pray as a kid." Draco chuckled without humor.  
"Draco you were also beaten as a kid." Ginny pointed out. "Your mother took your father's name and she didn't turn out horrible." Ginny added.  
"No but she suffered a brutal and abusive marriage with my father." Draco spat, not at Ginny but towards the memory of his father.  
"That was your father. He was a horrible man. You are nothing like him." Ginny said in a soothing voice.  
"Sometimes I feel like I'm just like him." Draco whispered lowly almost to himself, but the confined closet didn't allow it to pass Ginny's ear unknowingly.  
"Draco Orion what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ginny said angrily. Ginny hated when anyone tried to give Draco a bad name even if it was Draco himself.

"I get angry as easy as he used to." Draco mused. "I think horrible thoughts about those who annoy me and I even find myself reaching for my wand to get rid of them." Draco hissed and looked away from Ginny. "I sometimes think that Harry is right." He said lowly. A strong hand came across his cheek. It stung like no other and brought Draco suddenly back to reality.  
"Don't you ever! Ever! Say that again!" Ginny yelled at him. Draco could see the tears that she was trying to fight back. "Everyone have those urges. Do you think that my hand doesn't wince at every sudden movements? Of course it does. Have I had to stop myself from throwing a spell at Harry or Hermione? Of course I have. And I always want to kill those idiots in my office every time those people make the same little mistake every week. We all have those urges Draco. The difference between us and them is that we don't call upon those urges and carry them out." Ginny started out yelling and slowly came to a soothing voice.  
"You forgot that you have a temper also." Draco chuckled as he held his cheek in his hand. He was sure that a red mark was going to show.  
"I'm sorry for hitting you." Ginny said sweetly. "I just hate it when you say things like that. You put yourself down way too much." Ginny cooed as she pet Draco's cheek softly.  
"I know." Draco smiled and nuzzled his nose against Ginny's.  
"I love you Draco." Ginny whispered as he lips barely touched his.  
"I love you too Mrs. Malfoy." Draco smirked and bridged the small gap between their lips.

Draco pushed Ginny against the side wall of the closet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're being a little pushy." Ginny giggled as he lips traveled across his jawline.

"Well you did lock me into a closet with you with the intent of seducing me." Draco chuckled and grabbed a chunk of Ginny's hair and slightly tugged on it to allow him access to her neck.

"I didn't lock the door." Ginny smiled and reached her hand out to the closet door and turned the knob. She pushed the door open slightly only to allow a sliver of light to shine in.

"Alright you didn't lock the door. But I didn't hear you deny trying to seduce me." Draco growled and kicked open her legs with his knee.

"That's because it's the truth." Ginny smiled and allowed Draco's hands to travel along her side and across her lower back and butt.

"What am I going to do with you?" Draco smiled and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hopefully teach me a lesson." Ginny purred.

"That can be arranged." Draco growled and ran his hands up Ginny's thighs and captured her lips with his. Ginny started to hear some voices coming from outside of the closet door and she pulled away from Draco. "What is it?" Draco asked.

"People are coming." Ginny whispered.

"Well then we will just have to be quiet." Draco smirked with a mischievous smile as his hands moved closer to Ginny's center.

"Luna, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Remus voice came through the small crack of the closet door. Both Draco and Ginny froze.

"I was scared Remus. I didn't know what to do." Luna said in her soft voice. "Hello there Simon." He added and Ginny heard the small cat meow as it passed the two adults.

"But for 4 months?" Remus' voice had a hint of sadness in it. Draco looked at Ginny as if asking her if she knew what they were talking about and Ginny just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"What was I supposed to say? I was hoping that Harry would just notice as then ask and I would do what I did with James." Lunas' voice cracked a little. At that Ginny's eyes widen in shock. _Was Luna pregnant again?_ Ginny thought.

"What do you mean? He hasn't noticed?" Remus asked shocked.

"No he hasn't noticed any changes. Or if he has, then he thinks that I'm gaining weight." Luna said softly.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Remus asked a bit sheepish.

"I wanted to tell you first. You had a right to know before Harry." Luna whispered. There was a shift of weight and some movement. Ginny should see what was going on, the people in question weren't in her view of the little crack. Draco on the other hand was able to see them. He looked down at Ginny and mouthed "_They're hugging_." Suddenly Ginny heard Luna sniff and whimper a little bit. At that Draco slowly started to lower Ginny back down on her feet.

"I don't want to make you upset. But even if Harry had asked about it, you wouldn't be able to pass it off as his." Remus sighed with regret.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked confused.

"There's not that much information on werewolf breeding." Remus started too explained. "So I'm not sure if it would turn." He added. At that both Ginny and Draco looked at each other in shock.

"So what do we do?" Luna asked in horror.

"We have to tell the truth. It will come out at some point; it might as well be now." Remus said very logically. At that there was a slight scratch at the closet door; Simon was trying to get in. Draco shook his foot a little in his direction to try to scare him off. Simon meowed and continued to try to get the door open.

"No, I can't." Luna said shaking her head.

"Luna, don't worry. The truth will set us free. I know that this will hurt Harry and he is the last person in the world that I would want to hurt. But you can't help the person whom you falling in love with." Remus mused sweetly.

"You, you love me?" Luna said shocked.

"Of course I do." Remus chuckled lightly.

"We can't do it tonight." Luna said quickly.

"Of course not. It wouldn't be right to do it in front of everyone." Remus agreed.

"Simon. What are you doing? You silly cat." Luna said in a dreamy voice and walked over to the closet. Ginny's heart started to beat faster, she could tell that Draco was getting nervous too, his body started to stiffen up. Luna opened the closest door only slight more. Draco was able to shift more into the closet without making a sound. Simon sped into the closet and they heard Luna giggle slightly.

"We should be getting back." Remus' voice was closer, he was standing right behind Luna and Ginny saw him slip his hand across her stomach.

"You're right." Luna sighed. They heard them exchange a small kiss and they walked away. Draco and Ginny didn't move for a few minutes, they wanted to wait until the coast was defiantly clear. After a few minutes they slipped out the closet and out the back door. They didn't say anything to one another until they were far away from the house. They walked down to the pond that was on the property. Once they were down there Ginny turn towards Draco in complete shock.

"Did we hear what I think that we heard?" Ginny asked.

"What I heard was that Remus and Luna are together and now Luna is pregnant with his baby." Draco said shaking his head.

"Drake we can't keep this a secret." Ginny said in almost a panic.

"I know, but at the same time we don't have the right to expose their secret." Draco explained.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Ginny said nodding her head. "I just wonder when this whole thing happened. I mean how long have they been seeing each other?" Ginny wondered out loud.

"Who knows. The thing that I don't really understand is that if they were together before Luna and Harry got back together. The why keep it a secret?" Draco wondered out loud also.

"I've never understood that whole relationship." Ginny shook her head. "It is very difficult when a child is involved." She shrugged.

"Yes but when this all comes out, James is going to have such a bad view of relationships." Draco pointed out. "And now there's a new baby in the mix." He shook his head again. Draco looked over at Ginny and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Darling what's wrong?" Draco cooed and quickly went over to her and held her in his arms.

"I just can't understand why people do these things to one another. If you love someone then why would you want to hurt them?" Ginny started to cry in Draco's arms.

"Sweety don't worry about them. It's a horrible situation, but you can't let it bring you down." Draco cooed as he brushed her hair back and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just afraid…." Ginny paused.

"No, don't be." Draco said and pulled Ginny arm length apart from him. "Ginny I will never, never hurt you in anyway. Our relationship is nothing let like theirs." Draco said sternly. Ginny sniffed and nodded her head. She turned her head away from him and looked at the water of the pond. "Hey. Hey, Gin." Draco whispered and slowly turned her cheek back towards him. Ginny looked at him with tears still in her eyes. "I love you." He said. Ginny just nodded her head and sniffed again.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Is this what it's going to be like for the next 9 months?" Draco gave Ginny a smirked. Ginny laughed and gave him a smile. "There's the smile that I love." He smiled back at her.

"Since when are you the level headed one?" Ginny laughed at herself as she wiped some tears away.

"You know what I always say." Draco said and wiped the dried tear track off of Ginny's other cheek. Ginny just nodded and smiled at him. "You learn to become level headed when you are running for your life." Draco chuckled as he pulled Ginny into his arms against for a warm embrace. "We should get back. You are the women of the hour." He said as he took Ginny's hand.

"I thought that this was a surprised engagement party." Ginny smiled as she followed Draco back to the house.

"Well it was until you surprised us all with the best news of my life." Draco gave her a side smirk as they walked around to the front of the house.

"The best news of your life huh?" Ginny smiled as Draco opened the front door for Ginny.

"Is that a surprise?" Draco smirked and stopped in the foyer.

"Well are you talking about the 'yes' to the proposal or about the pregnancy?" Ginny asked with a little sly look.

"To be honest." Draco chuckled a little. "I knew that you would say yes to the proposal." He paused.

"Oh really?" Ginny laughed and leaned her shoulder into his.

"Yes, I told you when I came back that I was going to marry you." Draco pulled Ginny into his arms. "And since you did wait for me for seven years." He whispered and lightly kissed Ginny.

"Alright, fine. I guess that you should have been confident." Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"So with the process of elimination…." Draco trailed off as he stole some more kissed from Ginny.

"You don't think that it's too soon?" Ginny asked a little shyly.

"It wasn't soon enough." Draco whispered, his hand trailed from her waist and he rested it on her stomach. "You two are the most important things in my life. Now and forever" He whispered sweetly.

"All of this sweetness is going to give us a cavity." A friendly voice said. Draco turned around and Ginny looked over his shoulder to see Lavender and Isabel walking towards them.

"Do you mind us taking the most important things in your life for a little bit?" Isabel asked sweetly.

"Only if you promise to bring them back perfectly untouched." Draco joked.

"Of course." Lavender smiled. "By the way the boys are in living room." Lavender added.

"I love you." Ginny whispered to Draco. Draco smiled and lightly kissed Ginny.

"I love you too." Draco smiled at her and then turned towards the living room to meet up with the guys.

"What are those two trouble makers up too?" Draco asked motioning towards where Lavender and Isabel came from.  
"Who knows." Blaise shrugged.  
"Baby stuff?" Theo suggested.  
"Speaking of which, congrats Drake." Blaise beamed and pat Draco on the back.  
"First the marriage proposal and now a baby on the way. Are you trying to catch up or something?" Theo joked and plotted himself on the couch.  
"Hey seven years is a long time. I can't let you guys think that you have one up on me." Draco joked back and did the same.

"I still remember the days when you wouldn't acknowledge your feelings." Blaise sighed and looked off in a goofy dreamy look.

"I acknowledge them to myself, just not to you guys." Draco laughed and threw a toss pillow at Blaise. Blaise caught it and laughed.

"Lets talk about how I'm the only one who had the nerve to actually tell the girl that I liked, that I liked her." Theo piped up smiling. "You big babies." He added as he blocked the flying toss pillow that Blaise launched at him.

"I had a reputation that I had to fight against. The fact that Isabel even gave me a chance is a miracle." Blaise said in defense.

"And I was just a wanker." Draco smirked.

"No argument here." Blaise smiled.

"Yes, and who taught me how to be that way?" Draco smiled and tapped one of his fingers against his chin.

"Your father I'm assuming." A dark voice said coming from the entrance of the living room.

"Harry, we're so glad that you could join us." Draco drawled without even turning around to face Harry.

"Oy! Mate! Cut that out." Ron's voice came from the same direction. Draco turned around and Ron was glaring at Harry as Harry lean against the doorframe. "Anyway." Ron hissed and pulled his glare away from Harry to face Draco. His eyes seemed to brighten up and even happy to see him. "We were wondering…."Ron started.

"You. You were wondering." Harry interrupted Ron.

"Fine. I was wondering if you would like to grab a pint or two tomorrow night with me and George." Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and then smiled brightly at Draco.

"Ummm yeah sure." Draco kind of stumble upon his words. Although George and Ron have been very supportful since Draco had gotten back, they hadn't been in a room alone together let allow hung out alone together.

"Great! George and I. And maybe Harry." Ron paused and looked over at Harry. Harry just huffed and rolled his eyes. "Right, never mind Harry." Ron grumbled and looked back at Draco. "We will be at the Leaky Cauldron around 6 tomorrow. Is that good for you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Draco nodded still slightly in shock.

"I would invite the two of you, but it's family only. You understand." Ron addressed Blaise and Theo.

"No problem." Blaise's grinned ear to ear. Draco could only assume because Harry's face started to turn four different shades of red.

"No worries. Family is family." Theo shrugged, trying to make Harry's face create a whole new color of red.

"Alright then. I'll see you mate laters then." Ron nodded at each of the men and went back the way he came. Harry lingered just a few seconds longer, still fuming and then followed Ron down the hallway. Draco turned back to Blaise and Theo and they all burst into laughter.

"I'm sure that Ron is going to get an ear full from Harry later." Theo laughed.

"I don't know, it seems to me that the sidekick has now become the master." Blaise chuckled.

"Hey now, don't call my future brother-in-law a sidekick." Draco said as he calmed his laughter. "But I have to admit that Harry's face was priceless." He added with a chuckle.

"I know! And you Theo! I'm sure that your comment almost pushed him to his limits." Blaise cried out laughing.

"I wanted to see if his maroon face would turn totally black if he got angry enough." Theo smiled proudly.

"Wow." Draco breathed and laid back into the couch.

"What's up with you?" Blaise asked still slightly chuckling under his breath.

"Nothing. It's just….Ron called me family." Draco said in awe.

"Well you will be after you and Ginny get hitched." Blaise shrugged.

"I know." Draco paused. "I just didn't think that it would be so widely accepted." Draco explained more.

"Why not? Mrs. Weasley is head over heels for you and Mr. Weasley likes you too." Theo pointed out.

"Well I didn't know that before and even though I know it now, that doesn't mean that Ginny's brothers would like the idea of me being apart of the family." Draco said sitting up.

"Mate, you missed out on a lot of growing up around here. As you can see, some people haven't." Theo said pointing to where Harry was standing. "While others like Ron have." He added.

"I'm just still learning huh?" Draco smirked.

"Just stick with us, and you'll do fine." Blaise winked at Draco.

"Stick with you? If I stick with you I might find myself in the whopping willow!" Draco chuckled.

"Seriously mate? You're still on that? That happed only once in our 4th year, and it didn't even get you!" Blaise laughed.

"I had nightmare about being flung into the air for months!" Draco laughed.

"And I still have the scar from where you missed the tree and hit me in the leg with that rock!" Theo pointed out.

"I don't recall you having any better ideas at the time." Blaise smirked.

"Yes I did! I said why don't we just not go near the thing!" Theo yelled, which made all three men roll in laughter.

"I think that I've destroyed you, you know." Ginny smiled as Draco helped her out of her cloak.

"And why is that?" Draco mused as he hung their cloaks up.

"Well you use to be vicious and malice. Now you're sweet and thoughtful." Ginny giggled as she sat on the couch and slipped her shoes off.

"Are you saying that you liked me better when I was mean?" Draco chuckled as he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe." Ginny smiled sweetly and laid her head against Draco's arm and turned to face him.

"I hate to break it to you, but I never was really mean. I mean when I was with Blaise or Theo I was myself." Draco shook his head.

"You were totally mean and short with Blaise when I was around." Ginny pointed out.

"That was because he was being an annoying prat." Draco laughed. "He was trying to go after something that I wanted." He whispered and played with some of Ginny's hair.

"You mean something that you thought that you were going to get." Ginny smiled.

"I got what I wanted." Draco rolled his eyes. "It took me longer than I was used to but you were practically begging to get into my bed." He joked.

"Mr. Malfoy I believe that it was you who was doing the most of the begging." Ginny winked.

"When did I beg?" Draco laughed.

"After we actually had sex, I was going to go back to the Gryffindor tower and you wanted me to stay." Ginny remembered.

"Alright fine." Draco nodded his head. "But that was because by that time I had fallen for you, very hard." Draco smirked and ran his fingers through some of her hair.

"So my plan had worked." Ginny giggled.

"Oh yeah, that was your plan huh?" Draco laughed.

"Yes the whole time." Ginny smiled and sat up, she moved over to Draco's lap and threw her one leg over so that she straddled him. "My plan was for

you to fall deeply in love with me. And then I would break your heart in the end." Ginny joked, "But it backfired because I fell in love with you too." She

whispered. Draco smiled up at her and ran his hands up her sides following her hourglass shape. He pulled Ginny down closer to him so that their lips were about to touch.

"You're such a liar." He whispered softly.

"You're right. I don't love you, I'm marrying you for your money." Ginny joked.

"And the baby?" Draco said sarcastically and ran his hands back down and rested one on her stomach.

"I lied, there's no baby. I figured that we could adopt to keep up an appearance, that way we can stop forcing ourselves to have sex." Ginny continued with the sarcasm. Draco smiled.

"Oh yeah you seem like you totally hate it." He chuckled.

"It's horrible." Ginny whispered and pressed her lips to his. Draco smiled within their kiss and pushed down on Ginny's hips so that she was fully on top of

him. Ginny slipped out a small mew of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Ginny pulled back

slightly and looked into Draco's blue eyes. "I love you." She whispered as she twirled some of his blond hair.

"I love you too baby." Draco smiled.

"Speaking of baby." Ginny smiled and patted her stomach. "What would you rather?" She asked.

"What would I rather?" Draco asked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean a boy or a girl?" Ginny giggled and smiled down at Draco.

"To be honest I don't really prefer one over the other." Draco said.

"Oh come on. Not even a little bit?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Let's put it this way." Draco smirked and cupped her cheek. "If it's a boy I want him to be as smart and kind as his mother." Draco said as he kissed

Ginny. Ginny smiled within their kiss as Draco continued to kiss her. He ran a hand up her leg and wrapped it around her waist as he lifted her slightly

and placed her gently on her back.

"And what if it's a girl?" Ginny asked through their kiss.

"Well if it's a girl then I would want her to be as beautiful and gracious as her mother." Draco whispered as he swept some loose hair from Ginny's cheek.

"What about you." Ginny lifted her head and whispered into his ear.

"What about me?" Draco asked and laced his fingers in with Ginny's. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"It will be half of you, you know. It won't get everything from me." Ginny said sweetly as she looked at her hand entwined with Draco's.

"Well if it's lucky then it will be a mini you no matter what the gender may be." Draco shrugged.

"You're trying to complement me, but I know what you are secretly saying." Ginny's smile faded.

"Which is?" Draco asked, not meeting Ginny's gaze.

"You don't want it to be like you." Ginny said plainly. "Draco, didn't we just talk about this tonight?" Ginny sighed.

"Yes I know Ginny, but it's not going to go away with one conversation." Draco grumbled and sat up.

"Draco don't." Ginny whined and reached up to him. Draco smirked at her and lean back down and kissed her.

"I just want the best for our child." Draco whispered as their lips barely parted.

"As do I, but that doesn't mean negating everything that you are." Ginny whispered back as she got lost in his eyes.

"I'm worried." Draco whispered softly.

"You will be a great father." Ginny said reassuringly. "If it makes you feel better, the first one is always the guine pig anyway. Look at Bill." Ginny joked.

"So what did you call the twins?" Draco chuckled.

"Trouble." Ginny giggled as she played with Draco's hair.

"Speaking of George. Ron invited me to have some drinks with him and George tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron." Draco explained.

"Ron invited you?" Ginny said a little shocked.

"Yup." Draco nodded.

"My brother Ron?" Ginny asked. Draco smiled and nodded. "Ronald Weasley as you, Draco Malfoy to have drinks with him." Ginny said out loud in disbelief.

"I know. I was in a state of shock when he asked me. I wouldn't believe it myself if Theo and Blaise weren't there to witness it." Draco said and sat back up. He held onto Ginny's waist and brought her back up with him, placing her onto his lap again.

"Does Harry know about this?" Ginny asked a little suspicious.

"He was right next to Ron when Ron asked me. He even called me family." Draco said wide eyed.

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny coughed out a laugh.

"I have to admit that I have to give Ron some credit. Whether or not he actually agrees with our relationship or not he is at least trying." Draco said and rubbed Ginny's lower back.

"Yes he is." Ginny agreed. "Surprisingly. For a very long time he was on the Ginny Potter band wagon." She added.

"When did he fall off?" Draco asked curiously.

"After James was born. I guess in Ron's eyes that was some kind of nail in the coffin." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Well for you and Harry to be together that would mean breaking up a family and I'm sure that Ron would have rather Harry to try to make things work with Luna for the sake of James." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "But in their case I think that it made things worse." He added. The room fell silent and they both were in deep thought.

"Do you think that she'll pass it off as Harry's child?" Ginny asked out of the silence.

"That's what I was thinking." Draco said out loud. "I don't think that Remus will allow her too." He added.

"I think that she's still in love with Harry." Ginny sighed. "I don't think she feels the same way that Remus does." She shook her head.

"That whole situation is totally fucked up." Draco whispered.

"I feel bad for the children." Ginny whispered. "All four of them, including the unborn one." She added.

"Especially the unborn one. It doesn't know what it's getting itself into." Draco sighed.

"To be honest neither do we." Ginny joked.

"Touché." Draco smiled at her.

"So since both of my best friends have been pregnant before I know some interesting facts." Ginny said slyly.

"Like?" Draco smile widened.

"Like you can have sex throughout the pregnancy, it really all depends on the position." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"Oh really? And what position is ok for you?" Draco growled and pulled her hips into his more.

"Any." Ginny whispered.

"Well that's just perfect." Draco growled and captured Ginny's lips and fell back onto the couch so that she was on top. Ginny sat up and slowly pulled her light dress over her head, revealing her curves slowly. Ginny smiled as she watched Draco's face and threw the dress to the ground. "I will never get tired of seeing that." Draco smirked as sat back up.

"I'm sure you will one day." Ginny giggled and kissed Draco's lips.

"Not possible." Draco said softly and ran his hands up Ginny's thighs. "You're too beautiful." He added as he played with her lace panties. Ginny smiled and lifted Draco's shirt over his head and lightly kissed him.

"You know, I won't look like this forever." Ginny sighed looking down at her belly.

"You will be beautiful no matter what size or shape you are darling." Draco grinned. "I did not fall in love with you because of your body." He added with a kiss.

"No, but it helped." Ginny giggled.

"Well that depends. Did you fall in love with me because of my body?" Draco asked.

"Of course I did!" Ginny said seriously. "I totally risk my family disowning me and for me forever being the black sheep of the family because you had a hot bod." She added and put her hands on her hips. Draco just chuckled, grabbed her by the waist and slammed her down onto the couch.

"Oh really?" He mused as he watch her laugh underneath him.

"Defiantly. And I hope that you never forget that fact." She giggled.

"Oh don't worry I won't." Draco smirked.

"You know I use to hate that smirk of yours." Ginny said and traced her finger along Draco's lips.

"What? And here I thought that you liked me for my looks! My smirk is signature!" Draco said in shock. Ginny rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"I think that it was because it made you look cute and I wasn't supposed to like you." Ginny explained.

"So my smirk ran chills down your spine?" Draco said proudly.

"I won't go that far Romeo. But it does make you very attractive." She smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"Well thank you my dear." He mused. "I would say the same about your freckles." He added.

"Oh god! My freckles do not make me attractive. They make me look weird." Ginny laughed and slightly pushed on Draco's shoulder.

"No they don't." Draco laughed. "They highlight your face. You have just the right amount of them. And it seems like they were placed perfectly across your nose and on your cheeks." Draco smiled and lightly kissed both of Ginny's cheeks and her nose.

"Now, you're just saying that." Ginny giggled.

"Gin I'm telling you, one of the first things that I thought when I saw you when you were tutoring me was how your freckles make you cute." Draco laughed. "I won't lie about something like that." He added.

"And here all these years I thought that it was my killer legs that attracted you." Ginny joked. Draco smiled and ran a hand up and down Ginny's leg.

"There were a few elements that attracted me to you." Draco said in smooth voice.

"Please, do tell." Ginny said in a cocky manner.

"Well for one. That arrogance of yours." Draco chuckled. "And the passion that is in your eyes when you get mad." He whispered into her ear. "And the fact that you rarely ever backed down from me, even if you were alone." He added and thrust his hips slightly into Ginny's. Ginny closed her eyes and let out a small mew as he did.

"Anything else?" Ginny said seductively.

"You treated me like I was normal." Draco whispered and planted kisses against her neck.

"You were and still are normal." Ginny smiled against his neck.

"No, most people either treated me like a god or in Potter's case like shit. They either, feared me, loved me, or loathed me." He explained.

"And what did I do?" Ginny asked and ran her leg up Draco's leg.

"Neither. You treated me the same way that Blaise or Theo treated me. You didn't take my shit, and you told me how it was." Draco smiled against her neck and cupped her butt. "I think that that was one of the sexiest things about you." He added kissing her jawline.

"My dear Mr. Malfoy how come I never knew this?" Ginny asked playfully.

"You never asked." Draco pulled back and smiled down at her. "Remember I was always the student." He winked. Ginny sat up and started to kiss Draco's chest as she unbuttoned his pants. Draco brushed her hair with his hand and turned her face up to his. He smiled down at her and kissed her passionately. Ginny pulled down his pants as she kissed Draco and slowly fell back down onto the couch, bringing Draco with her. Draco kicked off his pants and quickly pulled down his boxers as Ginny pulled down her panties and wrapped her legs around Draco's waist. Draco unclasped Ginny's bra as he slipped into her. Ginny gasped with pleasure as Draco started to rock into her. "Ginny, god you feel good." Draco said in a husky voice into Ginny's ear as his hand cupped one of her breasts.

"Oh my god, Draco." Ginny breathed as he lips found Draco's. Draco turned their body so that Ginny's back was against the couch and rocked his hips harder into Ginny. Ginny let out a loud moan as she tightened her grip onto Draco's arm. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

"Ignore it." Draco demanded as he continued to thrust into her. Ginny nodded her head and moan softly again as she started to feel herself tightening up again. There was another knock, but this time there was no need for either of them to speak. Ginny covered her mouth with Draco's and their tongues dance gracefully together. Draco's grip on Ginny's waists tightened.

"Not yet." Ginny whispered to him. Draco nodded his head and he started to slow his thrusts down. He cupped on of Ginny's breasts and rolled her nipple in between his fingers, forcing Ginny to moan and whither against him. "Draco." She breathed and tightened her hold on him. "Yes Draco, don't stop." She practically begged as Draco pushed deeper inside of her.

"Ginny." Draco pleaded into her ear as he moan began to get louder and louder.

"Yes." Ginny nodded her head frantically. "Now." She added. At that, Draco slammed into Ginny harder and pumped himself into her more and more. He let out growls as Ginny's nails dug themselves into his arm. "Draco." Ginny yelled. "I'm-." She panted and tightened her body up even more.

"God Ginny, yes! Yes! Take it! Take it baby!" He yelled as he pounded himself harder and harder into her filling her up with him. Ginny threw her head back as her body finally found its release. "Ginny!" Draco panted as he thrusted even more and filled her body with his seed. They clasped into each other, out of breath and panting. They both smiled as they looked into one another's eyes and kissed passionately. When they parted Draco turned them back to their original position and fell back onto the couch, still trying to catch his breath. "Baby I love you." Draco smiled up at her and quickly sat up to kiss her.

"I love you too." Ginny smiled at him and lean down to pick up his button down shirt. She threw it over her shoulders and started to button it back up as Draco laid back down on the couch. Ginny lifted herself off of Draco, feeling the lost of him and stretched.

"Have I ever told you, how sexy you look in my shirt?" Draco asked as he looked at her in a dream-like state.

"I think so." Ginny winked at him and headed off to the bathroom. Draco flipped himself over so that he could watch her walk away. With ever other step she took, he was rewarded with a flash of her butt. "Enjoying the show?" Ginny called back.

"Very much so." Draco answered. Ginny turned around to close the door and she winked at him. Draco sat up and slipped his boxers back on.

"Drake, who was knocking before?" Ginny asked as she came out of the bathroom and back down the hall.

"Sorry Gin, but I was a little preoccupied to even care." Draco sarcastically said as he was entering the kitchen. Suddenly there was a loud bang at the front door. "What the?" He whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Ginny asked coming from around the corner.

"I don't know, go and get my wand." Draco said sternly and he headed towards the front door. Ginny complied and went back into the living room. Draco slowly walked towards the front door, on his guard. There was a blast and the front door exploded open, falling off its hinges. Draco jumped and dodged at the sudden explosion. "What the hell!" He yelled.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled as she ran in with both his and her wands. Draco took his wand and put a protective arm out in front of Ginny.

"Wait! Stop!" A voice said. They heard someone walking towards the opening of the door and Ron came walking through.

"Ron the hell are you doing?" Draco yelled and eased his tension. This was the first time that Draco had to raise his voice to Ron in years, but this time it was warranted.

"Oh god! Ginny, Draco, you're alright!" Ron said and ran over to them.

"Well we would be better if you didn't blown down our door!" Ginny yelled and pointed at the now broken door.

"We thought of the worst." Ron said ignoring Ginny's comment.

"What the hell do you mean, you thought the worst?" Draco demanded.

"You didn't answer us." Ron said plainly.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. "You didn't call." He added.

"Yes we did. Harry was supposed to send you a patronus and then come by to pick you up." Ron said sternly.

"We didn't receive any patronus." Draco said strictly. "What is this about?" He asked.

"It's Avery. He has shown himself in Diagon Alley. We thought that since you didn't answer then he might have come after you." Ron explained.

"No had alerted me." Draco said seriously.

"Drake." Ginny whispered. Draco looked back at her. "The knock." She said plainly.

"Fuck!" Draco said softly.

"What?" Ron said confused.

"There was a knock at the door, earlier." Draco grumbled and ran his hand through his hair.

"But we were indisposed." Ginny added.

"Huh, yeah." Ron said. He looked like he was trying not to think about it too hard. "But you still should have receive a patronus." He added turning back to Draco.

"That, I know we did not receive." Draco shook his head.

"If Harry was the one that was supposed to get Draco, then I can tell you that he's probably pissed right about now." Ginny sighed in annoyance. "Ron why would you send him in the first place?" She snapped.

"Because he's the third in command. Our first in command was here, and I had to round up the troops. It was procedure." Ron hissed.

"He's right Ginny. Ron did the right thing." Draco agreed.

"It still doesn't make any sense why Harry would send a patronus first. That's procedure also." Ron said out loud.

"We can't dwell on it now. We have to get ready." Draco said firmly. "Ginny you have to go change." He added.

"What why?" Ginny asked confused.

"If Avery knows that we're together and finds out where we live. He'll come after you. You have to go to the ministry for protection." Draco explained.

"Oy! Harry there you are!" Ron yelled as Harry stomped through the broken doorway.

"Yeah here I am." Harry grumbled.

"Harry why didn't you send a patronus?" Draco demanded.

"Because I was already on my way. I didn't see the need. Why didn't you answer the door?" Harry barked.

"It's procedure to send a patronus when there's an emergency. That way the person will know to get ready. A door knock doesn't indicate if it's an emergency or not." Draco said sternly.

"I know procedure! I've known it longer than you have had your position." Harry barked.

"Oy mate." Ron whispered.

"Stand down Potter." Draco growled and squared himself off to face Harry. "This is not a friendly conversation where you can say anything that you like. This is a discussion of your performance as an auror of the state." Draco barked.

"Oh now, you're going to do your job? Witches and Wizards are out there risking their lives to find a harmful death eater, while you're here fucking your whore!" Harry screamed. Before anyone knew it, Harry was slammed against the wall with Draco's hand around his throat.

"I would watch what you say around me when it comes to Ginny." Draco growled and tightened his grip. "I am your superior. You don't have to like me personally and we don't have to be friends. But you do have to respect me in that you will speak to me as if you want to keep your fucking job. Because if you keep this unprofessional act up, I will write you up and then I will fire you. And on a personal note, I don't care if you're the Boy who Lived. No one and I mean no one will speak to my wife like that. Do you understand me?" He hissed. Draco's eyes boar into Harry's head as Harry's face started to turn a light shade of red.

"Yes." Harry was able to squeeze out.

"Good." Draco whispered and let go of Harry. Harry tired not to cough much as he watch Draco walked back over to Ginny and Ron. "Ginny please go get dress." Draco whispered, his hand was still shaking and the veins in his arms were popping out. Ginny took his hand into hers and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be quick." She whispered. Ginny pulled Draco's dress shirt down a little more so that when she walked it didn't flair up. Draco nodded his head and then turned to Ron.

"How many aurors do we have in the field at this time?" Draco asked Ron seriously.

"4 undercover and 5 non." Ron said a bit weakly as he looked back and forth from Draco to Harry.

"Potter, contact the 4 undercover and spread them across the area that Avery was last seen." Draco barked. "And Ron I want you to take 3 with you to the last site where the death eaters gathered. I'll take the other two with me. First to the ministry and then to Hogwarts to make sure nothing fishy has been happening there." Draco finished. He lifted his wand and pointed it towards the Harry. Harry stopped in his tracks and looked from Draco to Ron. "Move Potter." Draco barked. Harry complied and moved out of Draco's way. Draco waved his wand and the door to the apartment quickly put itself back together. "Send patronus when you both are in place." Draco said and gave a side glare to Harry.

"Right." Ron said with a little fear in his voice and both he and Harry apparited away. Draco became less tense the moment they were gone. He walked into the living room and Ginny was standing there. She quickly ran over to Draco and embraced him.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Draco asked sweetly when he realized that she was crying.

"A few things." She sobbed.

"Ginny don't even listen to what that prat had to say. He was just angry and jealous." Draco cooed as he held Ginny in his arms. Ginny wrapped her arms tighter around Draco's neck and nodded her head. "What else is wrong?" He asked.

"It's going to be dangerous isn't?" Ginny sniffed.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"This mission. You're going after Avery, so it's going to be dangerous." Ginny explained. Draco pulled Ginny at arms length and looked her in the eye.

"Well yes, but all missions are dangerous. Plus I'll have my team with me." Draco assured Ginny.

"But Harry is a part of that team. He would probably miss his target and hit you instead or allow a death eater to kill you." Ginny started to sob again. Draco brought Ginny back into his arms and rocked her slowly. He didn't know what to say to her about that, that is something that even Draco worried about.

"He wouldn't do that." Draco said plainly, but even he didn't believe himself. "I'll just keep Ron close to me." Said added and kissed the top of Ginny's head. Ginny just nodded her head, but continued to cry.

"You called me your wife." Ginny sobbed out.

"I know that it's not true, but…" Draco sighed.

"No!" Ginny said pulling herself out of Draco's chest. "I love it." She showed a weak smile. "It made everything so real. It made me so happy to be referred as your wife." Ginny cried.

"So why are you crying?" Draco smirked.

"I don't know." Ginny laughed. "Hormones I guess? Who knows?" She sighed and wiped some tears away. "I guess that I haven't destroyed you then." Ginny smirked.

"No I suppose you haven't totally." Draco smiled back.

"Do I really have to go to the ministry?" She asked solemnly.

"No, you can go to your parents. But I'm taking you there myself." Draco smiled and wiped a tear away. "I should get dress though." He added. Ginny smiled and nodded her head. Draco lean down and kissed her and then bent down to her stomach and kiss it. "I love the both of you." He whispered as kissed Ginny again.

"We love you too." Ginny whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing it really does help to receive positive feedback. Please keep review and I'm glad that you are enjoying my fic.

It had been two weeks since the last siting of the real Avery. The day after the siting, Draco and his team had found a young dark wizard that was using the surname of "Avery" with three other death eaters. The crew didn't even put up that much of a fight; all four of them gave themselves up before any curses were fired. They however only had done small crimes and gotten away with them by using the surname of Avery. They were sent to Azkaban for one year. Random copycats then started to pop up trying to claim that they were Avery as well. Since the first arrest Draco has been working late, to the point that he had barely seen Ginny in the past two weeks. Every night he had gotten in so late that Ginny was usually sleeping and then he would then be called away in the middle of the night or leave before Ginny would wake up. A few times he knew that she tried to stay awake for him because he would find her asleep on the couch or even in the bed, but fully dressed.

Tonight had been one of the most stressful nights to date, they had the biggest lead since the beginning of the investigation and it turned into a wild goose chase. With two people from the team getting injured including Ron. Draco closed the door quietly as he entered the apartment. He didn't want to apparate in and risk waking Ginny up. It was almost 3 o'clock in the morning. He sighed quietly and plopped himself on the couch. He cradled his head in his hands and then rubbed his face a few times.

"Drake?" A small sleepy voice said coming from the bedroom. Ginny came out sleepy from the bedroom in only her panties.

"Ginny, babe did I wake you up?" Draco asked sweetly.

"No." Ginny lied and walked towards him. "Did you just get home?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for being late again." Draco sighed and stood up.

"No sit down." Ginny smiled and sat on Draco's lap as he sat back down. "I've missed you." Ginny whispered as she curled up in his lap.

"I've missed you too Ginny." Draco whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It sounds so good to hear your voice." He added and took in a deep breath of her scent.

"I know. We've barely seen each other for the past two weeks." Ginny said sleepily as she slightly rocked herself in his lap. "Was it stressful tonight?" She whispered.

"Yes, very. Ron got hurt." Draco closed his eye as he leaned his head against Ginny's head. Ginny's body quickly tensed up. "But don't worry, he's a sprain wrist." He added quickly before Ginny could react. Ginny's body became less tense in his arms again. "So how was your day?" Draco whispered softly.

"Drake you sound like you're about to pass out. Why don't we talk in the morning?" Ginny giggled.

"No, I want to hear your voice and how your day was." Draco said stubbornly. "Plus who knows if I will even be here in the morning. I might be called away, again." He added annoyed.

"Fair enough." Ginny smile and ran her fingers through Draco's hair. "I have a picture of the ultrasound." Ginny said happily and lean over to the coffee table and picked a picture up.

"Oh my god!" Draco grumbled and threw his head back onto the back of the couch. "Your first ultrasound was today!" He moaned annoyed.

"Yes but its ok." Ginny shrugged.

"No it's not Gin. I can't believe it missed it because of work." Draco grumbled some more and knock himself on the forehead with the heel of his hand.

"Drake it's ok. It was the first one. Nothing exciting happened." Ginny explained.

"But you were alone and I was supposed to be there." Draco sighed annoyed at himself.

"I wasn't alone. I asked my mom to come and she was more than happy too. Plus it's just a little bean right now. See." Ginny explained and picked up the photo to show Draco. "It's right there." Ginny pointed to a spot in the ultrasound. "You can barely see it." Ginny continued.

"But still." Draco protested as he looked at the picture. "Ginny I promise you that I will be at your next one." He said sternly.

"Draco you missed just one, and it was because you were trying to keep us safe from a dark wizard." Ginny cooed and kissed him gently.

"I just don't want to be the guy who misses out on everything in his family because of work." Draco sighed.

"You're being too hard on yourself. You are stressed and tired. You need some rest." Ginny whispered sweetly and stood up. "Come on, come to bed Drake." She smiled at him and pulled on his hand.

"You always know the right thing to say." Draco smiled sleepily.

"Not always, but most of the time." Ginny smiled back and led Draco to the bed. She turned around and kissed him lightly. As she was about to pull away, when Draco kissed her again urgently. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Did you fall asleep while you were getting undressed?" Draco smiled as they parted and looked her up and down.

"I was trying to wait up for you." Ginny winked. "Plus, it's bloody hot, you smart ass." Ginny giggled.

"If I didn't know any better, and I don't. I would have thought that your plan was to seduce me." Draco chuckled and rubbed her lower back.

"Well that could have been the plan. But as I can see you are just too tired for that." Ginny said in a coy way.

"Hmmm I'm re-thinking that as we speak." Draco growled and kissed Ginny passionately. He practically ripped off his own shirt, breaking their kiss only for a fraction of a second. Without him even knowing it, Ginny had already zipped his pants down and they were now pooled at his feet. Draco untangled his feet from his pants and smoothly lifted Ginny up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed.

"To be honest I really wasn't trying to seduce you." Ginny whispered as Draco laid her down onto the bed.

"And to be honest I don't know if I have to strength to do this." Draco chuckled as he kissed Ginny.

"Are you just doing this to tease me then?" Ginny groaned and thrust her hips into Draco's. Draco moaned slightly and pushed his hips back into Ginny's. His member was as hard as a rock and having it rub up against Ginny turned her on even more.

"No not at all. Actually the complete opposite." Draco smirked and then suddenly flipped Ginny over so that she was on top of him. "I'm giving you the reins." He winked.

"Oh you're giving them to me are you?" Ginny smiled and lend down so that her lips were inches away from Draco's.

"Yeah I'm giving them to you." Draco smirked and slid his hands up Ginny's thighs.

"Funny I don't ever remember you having them." Ginny whispered. Draco had a wide grin across his face right before he thrust his hips into Ginny. Ginny closed her eyes and let out a small gasp, but was cut short when Draco's lips slammed against them. Draco flipped Ginny back onto her back and grinned against her again and again. Ginny let out small gasps and moans as he did. "Draco." Ginny moaned as Draco's hands ripped at Ginny's panties. Soon Draco literally ripped Ginny's panties off and plunged into her. They both let out loud moans of pleasure.

"Gods Ginny. Yes." Draco moaned into Ginny's ear as he pumped into her. Ginny's hands tangled themselves into Draco's blonde locks, pulling ever so slightly. Draco pressed his lips hard and urgently against Ginny's as he rocked into her.

"Draco. Yes, don't stop." Ginny yelled and squeezed Draco's arm tightly. Draco grinned his hips into Ginny's and growled as she dug her nails into his skin.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want it rougher?" Draco growled biting her earlobe and slapped Ginny's butt hard. Ginny let out a moan and arched her back and thrusted her hips into Draco's hips.

"Hmmmm yes." Ginny moaned and captured Draco's lips roughly.

"My god Ginny, you're so sexy." Draco panted as he thrust harder and ran his fingered through her hair right before he flipped her over so that she was on top. "And this gives me a better view." He grinned. Ginny laughed as Draco placed his hands on her hip and pushed them down on his hips. Ginny let out a loud moan and threw her head back as Draco went deeper into her.

"Oh Drake!" Ginny panted as she began to rub and knead her breasts. Draco quickly sat up and devoured Ginny lips as she bounced on his lap.

"You know how I love it when you touched yourself." Draco growled as Ginny moaned and gasped.

"Yes, I know." Ginny said slyly and tugged on Draco's hair.

"I have you told you that you are very, very sexy." Draco said as he kissed Ginny's shoulder as he sat up. Draco pushed down on Ginny's hips as he kissed up her neck. Ginny moan slightly and smiled right before he pushed him back down onto the bed.

"I thought that you said that I'm in charge." Ginny smirked.

"Be my guest." Draco smirked back and folded her arms over his head and rested them behind his head. Ginny smiled as she sat lower into Draco, which made Draco close his eyes. Ginny then started to move her hips in small circles lifting herself up a little bit and then pushed her hips back down onto Draco's member. Draco's lips parted slightly and Ginny saw his muscles become tense. She lightly rubbed up Draco's stomach, chest, and up his arms that were over his head.

"Look at me." Ginny whispered as her petite body leaned over Draco. Draco opened his eyes and smiled at Ginny. Ginny's lips lightly touched his and then she sat back up again. She ran her fingers on her one hand through her hair as the other hand started to knead her breasts. Ginny continued to rock her hips in a circular motion as she caressed her own breast never breaking eye contact with Draco. Draco arched his hips into Ginny and brought his hands from behind his head and placed them on Ginny's hips. He didn't put any pressure on them, he just lightly placed them there. Ginny winked at Draco as her other hand traveled down her body and found its place on her clit.

"God Ginny." Draco barley whispered out as he watched Ginny touch herself. Ginny could feel Draco's member tweak inside of her and so she started to rock against him even harder and a little faster. Draco let out a low hiss as he slowly closed his eyes and arched his hips into Ginny again.

"Draco." Ginny whispered softly causing Draco to open his eyes again and watch as Ginny took his one hand from her hip and replaced her own hand at her breast. Draco took her breast roughly and then brought his other hand up to knead her other breast. Ginny arched her back and threw her head back as she moaned.

"Baby I'm so close." Draco moaned softly. Ginny looked down at Draco and she watched him watching her hand that was still making small circles on her clit.

"Sit up." Ginny demanded. Without any protest or question Draco readjusted himself so that his back was leaning against the headboard. Ginny lean down slightly and captured his lips roughly and pulled his head towards her one breast. Draco greedily took her breast into his mouth; playing with her nipple with his tongue and earning him soft moans and gasps from Ginny. "Yes, Draco." Ginny said softly and quicken her pace on top of him and on her clit. Draco let out of Ginny's nipple with a slightly nibble and then turned to her other as he began to knead her other breast again. "Yes Draco." Ginny whined and arched her back for him. Draco let her one breast go and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and started to rock against her hips. "I'm about to-." Ginny tried to finish her sentence but it strayed away from her. Draco pulled his head away from Ginny's nipple and tangled his hand into her hair, kissing her neck and rocking hard against her.

"I know baby." Draco growled. "Cum for me." He whispered.

"I thought that I was giving the orders around here." Ginny whispered smugly.

"You are in no position to give me any orders." Draco said in a husky voice and pushed her hand away from her clit and replaced it with his own. Ginny threw her head back again as Draco's thumb twist and twirled around her clit bring her closer and closer to her climax.

"Yes! Draco." Ginny moaned as Draco quickened his pace. "I love it when you fuck me like this." Ginny whispered into Draco's ear as her nails dug deeper into his muscles. Draco chuckled and softly bit Ginny's neck and slapped her ass.

"I could fuck you all night." Draco said in a husky voice into Ginny's ear as he angled her slightly more to the right, which allowed him to go deeper into her. Ginny screamed Draco's name in pleasure at the new position and tighten her grips as pure pleasure covered her whole body from head to toe. Draco removed his hand from her clit and engulfed his tongue into Ginny's mouth as his pace became even quicker. "Fuck Ginny!" He yelled as he thrusted harder into her a few times and almost clasped into Ginny's arms. They both were panting hard into each other's arms. Ginny laid her head on Draco's shoulder and kissed it repeatedly. Draco lifted Ginny's chin with his thumb and forefinger so she was looking him into his eyes. Ginny smiled lovingly at Draco and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Draco gave her the same smile and they shared a deep kiss. Ginny parted her lips and just as quickly Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her sensually and slowly. It was quite a change from only moments ago, yet still as passionate.

"I love you Ginny." Draco whispered as their lips parted. Ginny opened her eyes and stared into Draco's amazing eyes.

"I know." Ginny winked at him and gave him a smile.

"Don't say it back or anything." Draco chuckled and lightly and slowly flipped Ginny back onto her back and pulled out of her.

"I don't want your ego to get too big." Ginny giggled. "And since I'm going to be huge soon. The smaller the ego for you, the better for me." She added.

"What are you talking about?" Draco chuckled and laid next to her.

"I mean, I'm going to get bigger." Ginny said looking at her stomach and pat it gentile. "And I know that women fall over you already." She shrugged.

"Ginny you have to be kidding me." Draco said looking at her seriously leaning on his elbows.

"What? You've always seen me all fit and trim." Ginny said and redirected her gaze.

"Hey! Ginny." Draco said sternly and turned her face back towards him. "I've waited for you for seven years. Why would I throw all that away?" He added. Ginny opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Draco. "And don't you bring up Luna and Potter." He said sternly. Ginny closed her mouth and sighed. "Where did this come from anyway?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes you do Gin." Draco insisted.

"I guess that it's because today I've noticed the changes." Ginny shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.

"Today after my shower I looked into the mirror and I saw my bump." Ginny explained. "First I was happy because of course I want the baby, but then I became emotional." She added. "I guess it just hit me that my body is going to change majorly." She shrugged.

"Baby, I'm going to take your word for it that you have a bump because I don't see anything." Draco said looking Ginny up and down.

"No! Don't look." Ginny giggled and covered her stomach.

"No." Draco laughed and wrestled to move Ginny's arms. "I want to see." He laughed and climbed over Ginny and brought her arms over her head. "I love you no matter what size you become." He whispered sweetly to Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's true." Draco smiled and started to kiss Ginny's neck down her collarbone, between her breasts, and then down to her stomach. "I like that you are growing." He whispered.

"You like it?" Ginny laughed.

"Yes, that means that you and the baby are both healthy." Draco spoke to Ginny's stomach and rubbed it softly.

"If that's what you want to think." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is." Draco smiled and kissed her stomach again and looked up at her.

"I don't want you to go." Ginny whined and reached down to Draco. Draco smiled at her and sat back up to face her and planted more kisses.

"I won't. I don't care if they owl me. I'll ignore it. Even if they send a patronus, or even come knocking at the door." Draco said after every kiss.

"Drake you can't do that." Ginny whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes I can. I'm the boss." He grumbled before he kissed Ginny passionately.

"But you have a boss too." Ginny giggled.

"Yeah, and he's my pregnant fiancé's dad." Draco chuckled and kissed Ginny.

"Way to use me and your child to get what you want." Ginny laughed.

"You want it too. You're the one who was complaining that I could be leaving." Draco pointed out with a playful smile and kissed Ginny's neck before he rolled onto his own back.

"Can we forget about you leaving and go to sleep?" Ginny asked and laid on Draco's chest.

"Of course Gin." Draco smiled and kissed the top of Ginny's head and wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny woke up expecting to be alone, but when she opened her eyes she was still in Draco's arms. His mouth was open a little bit and his arms were in a spread eagle. Ginny smiled to herself as she sat up. She didn't want to wake him up so she slowly got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She took out a pair of sweat shorts and slipped into them. She then took out a bra and slipped into it as she walked out of the room quietly. She walked into the kitchen and took out a coffee mug for herself.

"Only one?" A deep voice said into her ear and arms wrapped around her waist. She was pulled into a strong chest. She smiled and moved her head to the side so that he could kiss her neck.

"You. Are supposed to be sleeping." Ginny giggled and placed a hand over one of his.

"And you are supposed to be in bed with me." He kissed. "Naked." He added with a smile. Ginny laughed and then turned in his arms to face him. His hair was a mess and it was getting long. Ginny didn't notice last night how long it had gotten, some of it had fallen in his eyes and she softly brushed it away. His eyes were pure blue with a hint of silver.

"You didn't sneak off in the middle of the night." She whispered softly and ran her hands up his bare chest. She noticed that he had a few red scratches that would surely turn into scars.

"Well I snuck in, in the middle of the night." Draco chuckled.

"You know what I mean." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I know." Draco smiled.

"I'm glad that you didn't." She whispered and brushed some more of his hair back.

"Me too. It's been too long since I've had morning sex." Draco joked and kissed Ginny before she could say a witty reply. His hands left her waist and traveled down her butt and lifted her onto the counter. Without much resistance Draco wrapped Ginny's legs around his waist and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Ginny willingly allowed Draco to take over her body and to be in complete control.

"You mean to tell me that I didn't tire you out last night?" Ginny said seductively.

"Oh no you did." Draco growled. "But I don't know the next time that I'm going to get this, so I want to make it count." He smiled, but his comment made Ginny's smile fade away.

"Don't say that." She whispered softly.

"Aww Gin, I was just teasing." Draco smirked and rubbed one of her cheeks.

"But you don't know." Ginny shook her head, she could feel her tears welling up as she spoke.

"Yes, I do. I'm the boss aren't I?" Draco chuckled, but then stopped when he saw that Ginny didn't see the humor. "Listen, it's going to be over soon. I promise." He whispered sweetly.

"You know what they say about promises." Ginny breathed softly.

"Don't make any that you don't plan to keep?" Draco sighed.

"No. Don't make any when you're happy." Ginny corrected him and dropped her legs from around his waist.

"Gin, come on. I plan on keeping this promise no matter what. And who ever said the other one is crazy. When are you supposed to promise something? When you're pissed off?" Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Gin." He whispered and nuzzled her with his nose. "Just give me a smile." He asked. Ginny looked up and gave him a weak smile. "You can do better than that." He smirked and started to tickle Ginny's sides. Ginny laughed and kicked her legs about.

"Drake! Stop! Stop!" She laughed as she tried to fight his hands off of her.

"You see, now that's the smile that I was looking for." Draco laughed as he stopped and pulled Ginny down from the counter and looked into her eyes. "I will do everything in my power to not have to do something like this again. I hate not seeing you everyday and not being able to talk to you." He whispered as he cupped her cheek. Ginny looked up and saw that he was hurting just as much as she was. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"As long as you're with me, I'm amazing." Ginny whispered. Draco smiled and lifted Ginny's chin up enough to plant a light kiss on her lips. There was a knock at the door and Ginny sighed in sadness, since she already knew what it was about. She slipped from Draco's arms and walked to the doorway. "I'm going into the bedroom." She said without looking back at Draco. Draco sighed in annoyance and in sadness also and headed to the front door. He opened it and Ron and Harry stood in front of him.

"Ron, Potter." Draco nodded at them and gestured for them to come in. "You're coming to me on a Saturday morning. This can't be good." Draco shook his head as they entered into the living room.

"Hi Gin." Ron smiled at his sister.

"Hi Ron." Ginny said gloomily, she had her silk robe on and she tied it in the front.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow and gave Draco an accusing look.

"5 hours." Ginny said in a huff and crossed her arms.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"I got to spend 5 hours with Draco before the two of you came to take him away again and 3 out of those 5 we were sleeping." Ginny growled and stormed off. Ron and Harry looked at Draco who just sighed and then sat down on the loveseat.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Harry asked pointing in the direction that Ginny stormed off too.

"And say what exactly? She knows that I hate doing this to her but she also knows that this is my job." Draco said coldly.

"So job comes first in your world huh?" Harry said under his breath. Draco sucked his teeth and just shook his head.

"We've already talked about this, she and I. So I don't have to justify myself to you." Draco snapped. "Now what do you have for me?" He hissed.

"Don't worry mate, it's just hormones." Ron said sitting down on the couch closest to Draco. "Hermione always wanted to bite my head off when she was pregnant with Hugo. She always complained that I worked too hard and whatnot. It'll pass." Ron said with a hand wave.

"Thanks Ron." Draco sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. "So." He continued.

"So here is a map of all of the attacks." Ron said and waved his wand. A 3D topographical map appeared in the middle of the living room. "Here are the first rounds of attacks." Ron pointed to the map at the different points. "Here are the last three. And here is where the last one was." He pointed again.

"They all seem to go back to this area." Harry said and pointed to the top of the map, where there were two different attacks at two different times.

"There doesn't seem to be a pattern or any reason. None of these areas had anything that Death Eaters should want." Ron explained.

"Wait a minute. This one here is new." Draco said as he sat up and pointed at one point and looked up at Harry and Ron.

"That one happened last night." Harry said sternly.

"Why wasn't I notified?" Draco asked and glared at Harry.

"That was my doing." Ron said quickly to defuse the fight that was about to happen. "You had just left to go home and I knew that Ginny and you haven't had that much time to see each other." Ron explained. "So I took it upon myself to handle it. It wasn't anything big, it would have been a waste of your time anyway." He added. Draco looked at Ron and he seemed to be telling the truth so he nodded his head and then stared at the map racking his brain of what was happening.

"And at this attack the Death Eaters gave up quickly as before?" Draco asked.

"When we arrived they had already piled their wands in front of them and were standing in a line 50 paces from them." Harry explained. "We thought that it might have been a trap, but nothing came of it and we sent them to Azkaban for the night." He added.

"This doesn't make any sense." Draco said shaking his head. "Why have all of them just given up?" He asked out loud. "Was there one whom called himself Avery?" He asked and looked up at the men. They both nodded their heads.

"He basically had no record other than being a Death Eater. Just a theft when he was 19." Harry shrugged his shoulders. Draco stared at the map intensely, thinking over all of the evidence and of all the attacks. There had been 5 and now counting this new one there are 6. Draco searched the map for the answer and then his eyes widen and he looked up at Harry and Ron. "What?" Harry asked.

"The Deathly Hollows." Draco whispered.

"What? That's crazy. Harry destroyed the Elder wand and he still has the invisible cloak. And the resurrection stone is in the middle of the Forbidden Forest." Ron said shaking his head. "And the only ones who knows all of this are in the Order." He added.

"I know." Draco said nodding his head and then took out his wand. "But look." He said and drew a circle tracing the first 4 attacks and then a triangle following the next three attacks.

"But the shape for the Elder wand isn't there." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I know, not yet." Draco said gravely. "Look right here, where the symbol for the elder wand should be, there has been already an attack. And like you said Potter they keep going back to this place." Draco said pointing to the top of the map and made a straight line from the top of the map to the bottom of the circle. "Somewhere around this area the next attack will happen." Draco said pointing to the middle of the symbol for the Elder wand and the middle of this circle.

"But didn't you just say that they always end here." Harry snapped and pointed to the top of the map.

"Yes, the last attack, in theory, will happen here. But there will be another one here because this attack is technically a part of the circle." Draco explained. "So the first attack for the Elder wand will be here." He added and again point to the middle of the circle.

"Fine, lets just say that you are right." Harry said trying to hold back his tone of voice. "Why would they be attacking in the pattern of the Deathly Hollows in the first place? And why would they just give up?" He asked. It was a very good question and Draco didn't know the answer to it quite yet.

"I don't know." Draco said shaking his head. "But would you rather us waste our time standing at this location or having to rush there after something horrible has happened?" He asked Harry. Harry just seethed where he stood and then looked at Ron.

"He has a point Harry." Ron shrugged his shoulders. "We've followed leads on less." He added.

"Fine, what's the plan boss?" Harry said a in a condescending tone.

"I don't want to waste our whole department's resources on just my hunch." Draco said shaking his head. "So we will do this in shifts. I'll take the first one and then Ron, and then Potter." Draco started to parcel out orders. "We will have a 4 person team not counting ourselves. Two on the outside of the perimeter and two on the inside with us." He continued. "You can choose your team, but I don't want any over lapping or fight. These people have lives and families too, we can't continue to take them away from them." Draco ordered. "There will be three 24 hour shifts for three days or until the attack happens." He said looking from Ron to Harry. "I want you to send me your teams within two hours. Alright?" He asked looking up.

"Yes sir." Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

"Draco if you don't mind, why don't you take the last shift and I take the first." Ron suggested. Draco looked at Ron curiously and Ron just nodded his head towards the hallway where Ginny had stormed down before. Draco nodded his head and smiled, even though he caught a glare coming from Harry.

"Alright then, but I still would like you to send your teams to me within the same time constraints." Draco said sternly.

"Oh course." Ron nodded his head Draco looked over Ron's shoulder and saw Ginny coming down the hallway still as fiery as she was before. Draco waved his wand and the map disappeared.

"Are you men done?" Ginny hissed and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes we are." Ron smiled at her, Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Are you leaving right away?" Ginny asked Draco with venom in her words and fire in her eyes.

"Actually no." Draco smiled and shook his head. The fire that was in Ginny's eyes disappeared, but she kept her hands on her hips and still gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh so within the hour then?" She huffed.

"I'm not going anywhere for at least two days." Draco shook his head. Ginny screamed, both Ron and Harry jumped as Ginny ran across the room and jumped into Draco's arms with excitement.

"Are you serious? You better be, because this would be a horrible joke to play on me." Ginny said quickly.

"Yes, I'm serious." Draco smiled and totally forgot the other two men were in the room. "And no, I'm not going into the office either." He added.

"Wait! 2 days counting today or two days starting tomorrow?" Ginny asked, she wanted to make sure that she understood what was going on. Draco looked at her and then remembered Ron and Harry.

"Shifts will begin tomorrow more at O-700 hours." He said to them, "We'll need a day to get all of the supplies ready for to get the teams equipped." He explained.

"Alright, I better get started on my team then." Ron said joyfully. "Come on Harry, just because my team is going to beat your team doesn't mean you have to look so angry." Ron nudged Harry and tried to play off Harry's anger towards work, rather than the happy couple in front of him. "Lets head on out." Ron said again nudging Harry. Harry ripped his glare from the sight that was in front of him and followed Ron towards the door. Ginny jumped out of Draco's arms to go say good-bye to her brother. Just as she turned the corner she saw Harry grabbed Ron's arm.

"Hey! Why do you do that?" Harry growled.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked and ripped his arm out of Harry's grasp.

"You always give Malfoy what he wants." Harry hissed.

"Merlin Harry." Ron sighed in annoyance and walked to the door.

"I'm serious Ron." Harry said sternly.

"Don't you realize that it has nothing to do with you or even with Draco." Ron said shaking his head. "He's going to marry Ginny, Harry. He's going to be a part of my family and they are going to have a baby together." Ron said plainly looking at Harry. "Nothing that we do or say will change that. And even if it doesn't work out, there will still be a child in the mix. Draco will never be out of our lives." Ron continued. "And if you just stop thinking of the past and be happy with what you have, then you will realize that Draco isn't that annoying bratty kid anymore. He has changed, you have changed, and Ginny has changed. The only thing that hasn't changed from the past is how they feel about each other. And actually even that has change, because it's obvious to me that their feelings have grown much more than just two kids really liking each other." Ron added. "Your relationship with Ginny will never change if you don't stop this. You do realize that she hates you." He added. Harry's eyes widen a little and then he shook his head. "She does, and why wouldn't she from the way you have been treating her and her future husband." Ron shrugged. "If I were in your position I would rather "the one who got away" to like me as a friend rather than for her to hate me." Ron suggested. Harry just nodded his head and walked out the door without looking at Ron as Ron opened it. Ron then turned back to see Ginny down the hallway. "Love you Gin!" He smiled and waved.

"Love you too Ron." Ginny waved slowly and then turned back to go to Draco.

Ginny laid in Draco's arms as he slowly rubbed his fingers up and down her arms, creating goose bumps in their wake. "Don't go." Ginny whispered against his chest. Draco tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise to wake you up before I go." He whispered softly into her hair. Ginny sat up and shook her head, trying to hold back her tears.

"No, just don't go." She almost begged. Draco sighed and she could see the sadness building inside his eyes.

"I don't want to Gin, you know that." He said softly and brushed his fingers through her hair. "You knew and I knew that it would be for only two days." He added.

"So what. You're the boss, can't you just make Harry take your place instead?" Ginny shook her head and spat Harry's name.

"No, Gin. That would be unfair to Luna and James." Draco explained.

"Unfair? He constantly hits on other women and probably cheats with them and she cheated on him and she's pregnant with another man's baby! They don't care about one another!" Ginny yelled.

"What about James?" Draco asked looking into Ginny's eyes.

"What about our baby?" Ginny said softly and placed her hand on her stomach. "Is anyone going to say the same when he or she comes? Do you think Harry is going to care whither you spend time with your own child?" Ginny growled and the tears started to flow. "You could get hurt." She cried out and started to sob. Draco wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest.

"Shhh, it's alright Gin. Nothing bad is going to happen. It's alright." Draco cooed and rocked Ginny back and forth.

"I'm sorry." Ginny sobbed into his chest.

"For what?" Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"For being so emotional. I don't know what has come over me. I'm asking you not to do your job and being selfish by asking you to stay here with me." Ginny sniffed and quieted her sobs. She looked up at Draco, with red puffy eyes. "I'm a horrible person." She whispered.

"No you're not." Draco smiled and wiped some tears away. "You are stressed. And you aren't only thinking about one person anymore. You're thinking about the future of our child. It's ok." Draco whispered.

"I'm hormonal." Ginny said plainly.

"You said it. Not me. Ron told me to never say that to you." Draco said shaking his head and smiling. Ginny laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you even putting up with me? I'm a lunatic right now." Ginny laughed.

"Because you are my lunatic." Draco smiled and kissed Ginny. "Plus you're hormonal." He added. Ginny smiled and then pushed him away from her playfully. Draco laughed as his head hit the pillow. There was a small peck at the window. Ginny nodded towards the window and rolled over so that Draco could get up. Draco opened the window and took the piece of parchment from the little owl. Draco closed the window again as the owl flew away and he unrolled the parchment. His eyes widen and he looked up at Ginny. Suddenly a patronus appeared through their bedroom window. It was a terrier dog and Ron's voice came from it.

"I can only assume that you have received the parchment already. If not, then you need to know that Harry and his team have prevented the attack and sent the dark wizards to Azkaban, where there was an attempt break out by all of the dark wizards that we have capture and others. Please report to the ministry at once." The patronus disappeared and Ginny looked at Draco in horror. Draco opened his mouth, but Ginny interrupted him.

"Go Draco, you have to!" She said in almost a panic. Draco dropped the parchment and started to get dressed. He threw anything that he could get his hands on. He grabbed his wand and tucked it into his pocket and then faced Ginny.

"I love you." He said and quickly kissed her on her cheek.

"I love you too and be safe." She smiled at him. Draco nodded with a smile and then apparited away.


	9. Secrets

"What the hell is going on!" Draco bellowed as he walked into his department. Everyone was busy running around the offices, but then froze when Draco walked in. Ron came out of the crowd with Harry.

"Your office?" Ron nodded to Draco's office doors. Draco simple nodded and headed into his office and slammed the door shut after Harry walked in.

"How did this happen?" Draco asked immediately. and stormed over to his desk.

"We are still trying to figure that one out." Harry said sternly. Walking over to the front of Draco's desk.

"None of the prisoners were able to escape." Ron interjected as he followed Harry.

"How did they even get pass the dementors? Have they change sides again?" Draco demanded.

"No, someone used a patronus." Ron said gravely.

"A patronus? A patronus!" Draco bellowed. "How the bloody hell did one of them even get a wand in there?" He yelled in complete shock.

"We are trying to figure that out!" Harry roared.

"Potter don't!" Draco growled. "I'm not in the mood for one of your power struggle fights." He added. Draco looked around and surprisingly Harry kept his mouth shut. Draco turned back to them and then sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling. It's not your faults that this happened, I'm sure you did everything in your power to prevent it." Draco said calmly. Ron nodded his head as in accepting the apology, while Harry just gave a grunt. "Now, what do we know so far?" Draco asked.

"Before we get that far, where is Ginny?" Ron asked.

"At the apartment of course." Draco said surprised.

"We might need her." Harry interrupted.

"What? Why?" Draco asked protectively.

"One of my men has been hit with a hex that Ginny and her medical team has been working on a cure for." Harry explained.

"It is bad?" Draco asked plainly.

"Very." Harry said just as plain. Draco took out his wand whispering to it and then set off a Stallion shaped patronus (A/N: For those who don't know Ginny's patronus is a Mare). Draco looked up to two very shocked men.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"I didn't know that you could even create a patronus." Harry blurted out, Ron elbowed him in his side quickly after. Draco just chuckled to himself.

"For once Potter you are right." Draco sighed and shook his head. "I didn't have any good thoughts when I was younger because I didn't have any good memories. I hated my life for a while. Although I had some good memories of my mother or my time with Theo and Blaise, those memories weren't strong enough for me to make an effective patronus." Draco explained.

"So when were you able to make one?" Harry asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious Potter?" Draco raised an eye brow with his smirk. Harry just nodded his head and didn't give him a reply. "Now, back to the matter at hand. Did anyone actually escape?" Draco asked as he sat down at his desk.

"No, we were able to recapture all of them." Ron said.

"Did they give up as easy as they did before?" Draco asked curious.

"No, they put up a good fight, which makes me think that this was their plan the whole time." Harry stated.

"Before these attacks happened, who was in Azbakan?" Draco asked writing everything down.

"We're actually waiting on that right now, sir." Harry said. Draco stopped writing and then looked up at Harry. Ron too was looking at Harry in sheer shock. Draco didn't hear any tone of sarcasm or condensation.

"What did you just call me?" Draco asked. Harry looked at both Ron and Draco and shrugged.

"Sir?" Harry repeated. Draco looked at Ron whom looked back at Draco and shrugged his shoulders. Draco nodded slowly and continued to write.

"Alright then. Thank you gentlemen, let me know once we receive that information." Draco stated. Both Ron and Harry nodded their heads and walked to the door and left. Draco looked up to see if the door was closed and he shook his head. "Sir." He repeated softly and shook his head again in disbelief. While Draco was writing his office door opened again. He didn't look up, assuming that it was either Harry or Ron there to deliver the names of prisoners.

"Is that anyway to greet your fiancé?" Ginny giggled. Draco looked up immediately and rushed to her side.

"I know that I just saw you, but it's nice to see you again." Draco whispered as he embraced Ginny with a kiss.

"And what about me?" Blaise said with his arms folded standing in the doorframe. "I've been your best mate for almost 15 years and I get nothing!" He joked and threw his hands in the air. "She charmed you for three months and now **she's** the important one!' He added.

"Yeah, would you get a look at that!" Theo's head popped into the doorway shaking his head. "I'll tell ya. You think you know a guy, until a dame comes into the picture." Theo said in his best American accent, which was very good to begin with, as they walked away laughing.

"Drama queens! The both of ya." Draco yelled in the same bad American accent.

"You three are ridiculous." Ginny laughed shaking her head.

"Did you see the hexed wizard?" Draco asked, realizing why Ginny was there in the first place.

"Yes, my team is on the job. We still haven't figured out a complete recovery, but they are working on it and making the pain stop." Ginny explained. "Can you talk about what's going on?" Ginny asked looking around.

"Sorry, babe but I can't. Not yet." Draco said shaking his head.

"Boy you are a tough one to crack. My father said that you wouldn't even tell him things unless you were in a secure place." Ginny giggled. "And now you won't even tell me, and I'm going to be your wife." She added.

"Hmmm or are you really my fiancé?" Draco joked and eyed her. "What's my middle name?" He questioned her.

"Orion." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Alright that was an easy one. What's my favorite color?" He asked.

"Slytherin green." Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"That was an easy one too." Draco nodded his head and thought for a bit. "What did I do after the Slytherin's win against Hufflepuff during my last year at Hogwarts?" Draco smiled evilly. Ginny smiled at this question.

"You took a hot bath, got a shoulder massage, fought with Hermione." Ginny paused as she ran her fingers up Draco's chest. "And then you fucked me." She whispered into his ear. Draco smiled and then kissed up and down Ginny's neck as he brought her closer to his body.

"Even in a state of an emergency you still can turn me on." Draco whispered huskily into Ginny's ear.

"Well then I should leave you alone so that you can tend to your state of emergency." Ginny whispered and grazed her hands across Draco's crotch and slipped out of his arms.

"You're trouble Weaslette!" Draco yelled after her as she walked away.

"You have no idea." She yelled back as she turned back around to him and winked as she closed the door. Draco shook his head and then headed back to his desk. Draco heard the door open again and he looked up with a wide smile. It soon disappeared when he saw that it was Harry with the names of the prisoners.

"Did you send your team home?" Draco asked seriously.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted them to stay or not so I did not." Harry said plainly. Draco looked up at him and again there was no defiance in his tone or sarcasm.

"Alright then, send them home so they can rest up." Draco instructed. Harry simply nodded and then turned to leave.

"Malfoy." Harry stopped and turned back around. Draco looked up and waited for Harry to continue. "Before you read the list, I think that you should see this." He said seriously and took out a newspaper clipping and placed it on Draco's desk. Draco picked it up and then placed it back down shaking his head.

"Yes Potter, I know that my father died years ago." Draco said.

"Yes, but in the article it says that his wand was never recovered." Harry pointed at the clipping.

"And?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And I was just told that his wand was found at Azkaban." Harry stated.

"Whomever disarmed him, must have taken it." Draco shrugged. "Who's to say that a member of the Order was the one who killed him. No one knows how it happened, they just know that they found his body." Draco explained.

"Not quite." Harry shook his head, suddenly Draco's office door opened and Ron came storming in.

"Harry what have you told him?" Ron demanded.

"He hasn't told me anything." Draco said standing up. "But what aren't you telling me is my question." His voice became venomous.

"Only 4 people know about this." Ron said calmly. "My father, Harry, Kingsley, and myself." He stated.

"Get on with it Ron. What is this all about?" Draco demanded.

"Your father isn't dead." Ron said plainly.

"What?" Draco said shocked and then looked down at the newspaper clipping and quickly leaf through the report that Harry had just given him. Under the letter "M" Lucius Malfoy was listed. "What is the meaning of this?" Draco bellowed and came from behind his desk and stormed up to Ron so that he was only an inch from his face.

"Let us explain." Ron said calmly.

"You better start explaining right now." Draco growled.

"Take a seat Draco." Ron pointed to a chair.

"I rather not." Draco hissed and backed away, only to the front of his desk and leaned back against it.

"You father was captured, despite what the papers say. Kingsley was the one who stunned him, but pronounced him dead on the scene. He then brought him to my father." Ron started to explain. Draco kept silent and folded his arms across his chest. "We then tried to interrogate him, trying to get some information about an uprising that we heard through the grapevine. He however didn't give us any information, and so we sent him to Azkaban to receive the dementor's kiss." Ron continued. "He did receive it and he's been there ever since. He's just a shell of a person, like he's supposed to be." Ron finished.

"And none of you thought that it would have been a good idea to tell me that my father was still alive?" Draco hissed and darted his glare between Harry and Ron.

"There was no point. He wasn't him anymore. He wouldn't have recognized you and he would have just sat there looking into space." Harry snapped.

"I didn't say anything about going to visit him. He can rot in there for all that I care. But since I am the Head auror of this department, I would have expected to have been told everything so that I had all of the information." Draco snapped back. "Now it makes perfect sense!" He threw his arms into the air and went back behind his desk and sat down.

"What do you mean? It all makes sense?" Harry asked confused.

"My father was a weak minded man, but he was also Voldemort's second in command after Professor Snape was killed." Draco explained as she started to caste another patronus and whispered into it.

"What's your point?" Harry shrugged.

"My point is that after Voldemort was destroyed everyone turned to my father for leadership." Draco glared at Harry.

"Yes and then we captured him and gave him the dementor's kiss." Harry stated condescending.

"You are an idiot!" Draco barked, which made both Ron and Harry jump a little. "You're telling me that after all these attacks and all of these Death Eaters giving up so easily, and then finding my father's wand at the scene; nothing clicked in either of your heads!" Draco bellowed. Just then Draco's office doors opened again and both Kingsley and Mr. Weasley walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Did you tell him?" Kingsley asked Harry and Ron.

"Yes they told me about my father sir." Draco said coldly. "Did they tell either of you what was found at the scene of the crime?" He snapped looking back and forth from Harry and Ron.

"No." Mr. Weasley said plainly and did the same as Draco.

"My father's wand was found there." Draco stated. Both Kingsley and Mr. Weasley looked shocked.

"How could you have not told us?" Mr. Weasley said with malice, this was the first time Draco had ever seen Mr. Weasley look angry or disapproved of either his son or Harry.

"Because it doesn't mean anything. Lucius couldn't have had anything to do with the break out, he's a shell of a person." Harry said sternly.

"That is, if the dementors did there job." Draco said in a matter of fact tone. Harry shot Draco a glare.

"Are you trying to tell me that Lucius Malfoy has been pretending to have had the dementor's kiss for almost a half of a decade?" Harry growled at Draco leaning into his face.

"That is exactly what I'm trying to tell you Potter." Draco hissed.

"That's impossible!" Ron said shocked. "No, it wouldn't make any sense. How would he know that the Death Eaters would even go and get him back?" He asked almost in a panic.

"Because it's the rule. Unless it's a positive identification of death, the leadership doesn't change and the retrieval of the leader becomes the new mission." Draco stated as if he was reciting a poem.

"Oh they trained you very well in that little Death Eater camp now didn't they?" Harry barked.

"Harry! Enough!" Mr. Weasley raised his voice.

"I hate to say it, but yes. Yes they did train me well, hence why I am the Head Auror and you are not!" Draco barked back and slammed his hands on the desk. "I know the ins and outs of those stupid people's minds! If I had all of the information and stupid secrets like my father being alive, that would have helped us. Hours of man time wouldn't have been wasted and witches and wizards like the one on your team wouldn't have needed to get hurt because we would be more prepared!" Draco bellowed into Harry's face.

"Draco, that is enough." Mr. Weasley said sternly. "It's true that you should have been given all of the information, but I can't let all the blame rest on Ron and Harry's shoulders. I told them not to tell anyone unless I give them the authorization. I should have been the one to tell you in the first place." Mr. Weasley said in an apologetic way. Draco just shook his head as both he and Harry fought each other with glares.

"So what's the plan now?" Ron asked breaking the silence.

"We kill Lucius. For good this time." Draco said plainly.

"What a doting son." Harry said sarcastically.

"Potter you have no idea how my relationship is with my father. In my opinion I don't have one or ever did! He was abusive in more than one ways and he helped murdered my mother!" Draco yelled. "I have no pity for that man. Never have and never will." Draco said coldly. Everyone stared at Draco in shock and complete silence. That's when Draco realized that the only other person that spoke to about his mother was Ginny. "If you need someone to do it, then I will be happy to. Although I have to warn you that I might not make it quick and painless for him." Draco grumbled. No one said anything as the tension and silence in the air became thicker. "Why don't the four of you make up a plan, and then tell me after it's carried out." Draco hissed and walked out from behind his desk.

"Draco wait!" Mr. Weasley called out as Draco passed him. Draco paused and then turned back around to face him. "For your mental health, I think that I should take you off this case." Mr. Weasley said officially.

"Fine by me. To be honest I think that it would be for the best." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "If you need to pick my brain for anything, just let me know." He added. He was shaking with anger, not at Mr. Weasley, Lucius, or even Harry. He was angry at himself for allowing himself to be so unprofessional and to let his emotions take over. "Let me know when the case is closed, my notes are on my desk. Good luck gentlemen." Draco said in an official voice and walked out of his office. He didn't know where he was going, and yet his feet took him to exactly where he needed to be. Blaise and Theo were in the potions lab working on Merlin knows what. Draco walked in and sat on a stool silently. Both Blaise and Theo knew that he was there and yet they didn't acknowledge his presence, until they were finished with their potion. It was perfect, all that Draco needed was to be around people whom he knew wouldn't judge him or making a fuss about anything. He just needed his best mates around to make him forget all of the information that he just learned. Too bad that that was the first thing that he told them when they asked him what was going on.

"Oy mate." Blaise said shaking his head. "I can't believe that they didn't tell you." He added.

"I can't believe that they lied to everyone." Theo said plainly as they sat down in Blaise and Theo's office.

"That I can believe." Draco nodded his head, "But why not tell me?" He added.

"Yeah, you have a right to know." Blaise nodded and took out three glasses from the cabinet behind him. "Firewhiskey?" He asked and lifted a decanter that held an amber colored liquid.

"Sure, I'm not on the job anymore." Draco said coldly and watched at Blaise poured all three of them a glass. "I really blew it guys." Draco sighed and winced after he took a big gulp of his drink.

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong." Theo said shaking his head.

"I yelled at my superiors." Draco said giving Theo a doubtful look. "Potter is probably cleaning my desk out now as we speak and getting himself comfortable." He hissed.

"What? Just because you yelled? How many times has Potter yelled at you? In the office and out? In front of Mr. Weasley! No mate, Mr. Weasley is a smart man he knows that he needs you." Theo said shaking his head.

"Theo's right. Harry is a hot head and looking for power. You lost your cool once. That doesn't give them the right to can you." Blaise nodded.

"They could demote me and give Ron my position, he's level headed." Draco sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. "I can't believe I did that." He growled at himself.

"Save the pity party for later." A sweet voice said from the doorway. Ginny had her arms folded and was wearing her white lab coat. "I came here to ask the potion techs if they could make me something, but as I see here they are too drunk to do so." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Oh shush! You know that we have made some crazy potions while we were way drunker." Blaise joked as he stood up and walked over to her and took the slip of paper out of her hands. He gave her a look and then nodded towards Draco.

"And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be cracking the case or something?" Ginny said playfully as she messed up Draco's hair from behind. Draco didn't say anything and Ginny looked to Theo, who shook his head and mouthed 'bad topic'.

"I should go see if Blaise is sober enough to do anything. The last thing we need is him spill something and blowing everything up." Theo smiled and put down her glass and left. Ginny looked very concerned and walked to face Draco. He was in a trace and didn't make eye contact with her.

"Drake, what's going on?" Ginny asked slowly and softly.

"My father's alive." Draco whispered.

"What? That can't be." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Oh no, it's true. He's alive, the Death Eaters were trying to break him out of Azkaban. Ron, Harry, Kingsley, and your father all knew that he was still alive." Draco explained coldly.

"What? How, how can that be?" Ginny didn't understand what was going on. Draco sighed and put his glass down on Blaise's desk and rubbed his face into his hands again. Ginny waited patiently as he did so. He looked up at her and he saw the worry in her face.

"Come here." He whispered softly and sat up so that she could sit on his lap. Ginny did so, still unsure what was happening or why Draco looked so stress. "My father's wand was found at the scene at Azkaban. It's being speculated that the Death Eaters that we have been chasing and capturing have been planning on breaking him out so that he could become their new leader." Draco paused and ran his fingers through Ginny's hair. "Apparently during the fight that which my father was said to have died in, he was actually just stunned. And when your father, Kingsley, Ron, and Harry couldn't get any information out of him, they gave him the dementor's kiss." Draco explained. "When Harry first told me about my father being alive, the idea that a purpose break out was not apparent to them, because they don't know the way that Death Eaters operate like I do." Draco paused again and sighed loudly. He looked up down at Ginny who was listening to him intently. "I did something bad." He whispered.

"What?" Ginny whispered back and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I blew up. I yelled at all of them including your father and Kingsley for keeping this information from me. I started to walk out and that's when your father took me off the case." Draco finished.

"What? But how? Why?" Ginny exclaimed. "How did they expect you to react, happily that your bastard father is still alive and kicking? Especially if you knew ahead of time then this case wouldn't have been such a mystery for everyone! Harry's team member wouldn't be in the pain that he is in right now if you knew what was going on!" Ginny said angrily. Draco smiled, the idea that Ginny had said the same as he did made him realize how alike they really were. That also didn't please him either.

"Wow you sound just like me, but not in so little words." Draco chuckled.

"Draco this is an outrage! My father has no right to take you off the case because you expressed the obvious and made them all look like fools!" Ginny growled still reeling from the information that she was just given.

"No Gin. The more that I think about it. I think that it's for the best." Draco shook his head.

"For the best? For the best? Why on Earth is it for the best?" Ginny yelled.

"Gin, when they asked me what should we do next, I said that we should kill him and that I would be happy to do it. I might have also eluded that I might make him suffer before hand." Draco explained. "It wouldn't have been a healthy case for me to handle." He shook his head.

"Draco if you didn't say those things then I would have thought that there was something wrong with you. He beat you and your mother. He raped women, forced you to take the dark mark, tortured you, and didn't even flinch when Voldemort murdered your mother right in front of both of your eyes." Ginny said sternly. "If you didn't want to kill him and make him suffer like he made you suffer than I would think that you were crazy." She added. Draco smiled as he looked at Ginny, although Blaise and Theo calmed him down, only she would be able to make him feel slightly better about his actions. Whither they were good or bad, she somehow made him less ashamed of them.

"I think that your father was looking out for me." Draco whispered. "To have your own father's blood on your hands, no matter what evil things he has done; it would haunt anyone for life." Draco explained.

"But." Ginny started but Draco interrupted her with a head shake.

"No Gin. It was for the best." He said firmly. Ginny looked at Draco with a look of disbelief, she didn't say anything but she looked at him with worrisome eyes. "Believe me Gin, it's for the best." Draco whispered again and kissed Ginny's forehead.

Draco walked into the Leaky Caldron looking around and scanning the bodies that inhabited. When he found what he was looking for a warm smile spread across his face and he walked towards the bar. "Hey guys." He said warmly as the two red headed men turn towards him with the same warm smile. "A pint of ale please." Draco said to the bartender.

"How have you been mate?" George asked with a friendly slap on the back.  
"Can't complain." Draco shrugged and sat down on the stool next to him. "How about the two of you?" He nodded to George and then Ron whom was sitting next to him.  
"Well the Mrs. is all good even though the kids keep sneaking into the bed at night." George shrugged. "Oh yeah sorry about canceling our plans so often. If this one wasn't working all the time we could have done this ages ago." George thrust his thumb back towards Ron when he spoke. Ron's eyes widened and Draco noticed his kicking George's stool. Draco just chuckled as he thanked the bartender and placed his payment on the bar.  
"Working hard are you?" Draco asked with a smile towards Ron. Ron just nodded his head and shifted his eyes away from Draco. It had been a week in a half since Draco was taken off the case and the lead was given to Ron. Draco was just grateful that Harry wasn't given the position. Since then Draco has just been taking care of the other cases that needed attention. He was still the Head of the Aurors, he just wasn't the lead of the big case.  
"Well how's Ginny? I'm sure that she's glad that the two of you are back on the same schedule." George nodded his head and then received another kick by Ron. "Ouch! What? I can't ask about my own sister?" George snapped at Ron.  
"Ron, it's ok." Draco chuckled and took a sip of his ale. "Shall we sit?" Draco nodded too an empty beer stained table. They both nodded and followed him over. George sat on Draco's left while Ron sat on his right. "Ginny is very happy that we get to see each other more often, I must say that I am too." Draco continued their conversation as they sat. "How about Hermione? She must be on your case right about now." Draco glanced at Ron. Ron shook his head and started to stammer out half words. Draco and George started to laugh at the sight. "Seriously Ron, It's ok to talk about it. I'm not mad that you're the new leader of the case." Draco chuckled out.  
"You-you're not?" Ron said and finally looked Draco in the eye.  
"No, not at all. It had gotten to be an unhealthy case for me. I'm fine doing the other cases that had been filling up my desk for the past two weeks." Draco explained.  
"Oh." Ron said and his face and body tension relaxed.  
"That's-me'-boy!" George yelled and patted Ron on the back as much as his arms were able to reach. Ron rolled his eyes and moved his shoulder out of his brother's reach.

"Shut-up George." The corner of Ron's lip turned up slightly.

"So you were trying to say something." Draco nodded to Ron.

"Oh yeah, Hermione isn't happy. It's like she's pregnant again, always saying how I work too much." Ron rolled her eyes and then they widened again.

"Oh man Ron!" George laughed and nudged his arm. "Do you think she might be?" He added with a wink and looked at Draco with a smile.

"Nah I doubt it. If she was, then she would have told me." Ron shook his head and took a big mouthful of his beer.

"Yeah you seem like you totally believe yourself." Draco joked with a laugh and George joined in. Ron smiled and put his mug back down.

"Sod off the both of you." Ron chuckled.

"Is this a three person party?" An annoyed voice asked. Draco looked up behind Ron and saw Harry standing there, looking annoyed as usual.

"Harry! It took you long enough mate." Ron laughed and grabbed a chair from a vacant table and pulled it up besides him. Harry sat down in silence across from Draco.

"Why do I get the feel like I'm the only one who didn't know that it would be more than just the three of us?" Harry said staring at Draco. No one said anything and Harry stood up abruptly. "I'm going to get a drink." Harry sneered placing his coat on the back of a chair. He turned and started to walk towards the bar.

"So why didn't you tell him that I was coming?" Draco asked Ron as he looked over his mug.

"Because it wasn't necessary." Ron said bluntly as she watched Harry walk over to the bar. "He needs to get over it." He murmured.

"Oh and here I thought that it was because you were afraid that he wouldn't come." Draco said looking at Ron. Ron turned back around to face Draco.

"Even if I told him, I would still make him come." Ron said truthfully.

"Ron, face it. Draco and Harry will never be friends." George piped up.

"He's right you know. I tried to be at least civil with him and he crossed the line too many times." Draco said shaking his head.

"I'm not going to split my time up so that I can hang out with the two of you when the other isn't there. That's stupid." Ron shook his head.

"So what's the topic of choice?" Harry voice came from behind Ron.

"Well it was about Hermione being pregnant." Draco smirked and took another drink.

"Shut-up." Ron kicked Draco's chair, but smiled. "No she's not. Don't listen to him, she's not." Ron said shaking his head.

"When do I ever listen to him?" Harry said loud enough for Draco to hear him. Silence soon fell between all of them. Noise surrounded the table from other conversations all around the bar and even some from outside of it. "Exactly what are you looking at? Are you waiting for someone else to come?" Harry snapped and turned towards the door.

"What?" George said looking around.

"Malfoy." Harry said accusingly at Draco.

"Oh nothing, sorry it's an old habit that I have of mine." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I tend to A. position myself to face towards the door and B. constantly watch the door. It drives Ginny crazy when we're out." Draco explained.

"What do you mean by old habit?" Ron asked.

"From when I was on the run. I would have to duck into a muggle restaurant, café, bar, or something to dodge Death Eaters.' Draco explained. "So when I waited for the coast to be clear, I would have to keep an eye on the door in case they came in." He added.

"And you would just sit in these places staring at the door?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Well at first, but then I would get kicked out of them since I wouldn't order anything. So I had to start buying random things." Draco shrugged.

"How would you pay for it?" Harry asked. "Or would you just steal it?" He added with an accusing tone.

"No of course not." Draco snapped. "I would pick up coins from the ground were ever I saw them and use them when I needed to." He explained. "The muggles would always looked at me like I was crazy when I picked them up. I'm sure that I would too if I was them." He shrugged.

"I've always wondered something." Harry stated.

"Ok, well what is it?" Draco looked from Ron to George and then back to Harry.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked and crossed his arms, he lean back against his chair.

"You mean, to get back to Ginny?" Draco asked and raised an eye brow.

"More or less." Harry grumbled.

"Well Potter, I was on the run." Draco said simply.

"Why didn't you just walk into a wizard café and say that you need help." Harry shrugged.

"Potter, remember I didn't know that I was considered a POW. I knew that Ginny knew that I wasn't a Death Eater. And I assumed that she told you guys, but that doesn't mean you believe her. So I didn't just walk into a wizard café because I didn't want to be stunned and sent to Azkaban." Draco explained.

"So why didn't you go straight to Ginny then?" Harry snapped.

"Harry stop it." George said out of the blue.

"No, George it's ok." Draco shook his head and smiled. Draco looked back at Harry with stone cold eyes. "I tried to go to Ginny, but I didn't know where she was. I couldn't go to Hogwarts for the same reason of why I couldn't just turn myself in. I couldn't go to Hogsmade, again for the same reason. I tried to go to the burrow, but it was swarming with Death Eaters and they hunted me down for a few months. I even tried to go back to the burrow a year later and it looked like no one had been there for just as long." Draco explained. "I had no idea where else to look, but I continued to search. Not until I found a newspaper with her picture in it."

"What does that have anything to do with Ginny?" Harry snipped.

"It said that she lived in London." Draco said plainly.

"So what? London is huge." Harry snorted.

"Think about Potter. I went all around England look for her. I was in the North for a while and then East, West, you name it. I was just a month away from going to Wales or Ireland. So finding out that she was in one city; that made my search much easier." Draco said in a condescending tone.

"How did you know that she didn't live in the muggle side of London." Harry snapped with some venom.

"Ginny had always talked about." Draco started. Harry started to laugh as Draco started. "What's so funny?" Draco snapped.

"You say 'always' as if you have known her for years. You two were only together, counting the 'tutoring' for about 2 ½ to 3 months top." Harry said with a sneer. Draco looked at George and Ron and they seemed to slightly agree with Harry, without saying anything.

"Alright." Draco sighed annoyed. "During the 3 ½ months of Ginny and I were intimate together she had always told me that although she enjoys learning about the muggle world, she wouldn't want to live in it knowing that she was a witch." Draco said again in a very condescending tone without taking his eyes off of Harry. "So I knew that she would be in the wizarding world." He added.

"Well, still how did you know where she lived?" Ron said quietly, it seemed that Draco's story had even kept Ron and George's attention. Draco broke his trace from Harry and turned to Ron with kind eyes.

"That's something that I can't tell you." Draco smiled and shook his head.

"More secrets? Aren't we beyond that?" Harry hissed.

"Not exactly." Draco smirked again. "I seriously just can't even tell you how I got there." He shrugged.

"No offence mate, but that doesn't make any sense." George pointed out and poured some more ale into Draco's mug, he must have gone up and got it while Draco was talking.

"I can't explain it. I don't know how I appeared there. " Draco shook his head and looked into his mug. "One minute I was staggering to my death thinking about how I will never see Ginny again, even after all that I went through. And then I was in a dark room where I overheard some voices and magically, it seemed, Ginny walked through the door. Jus-just looking perfect. It was as if she didn't change at all and turned into the most beautiful women all at the same time. The moment she looked back at me, I'm sure that my heart stopped. I'm sure that I literally died right there on the spot and that's when I blacked out." Draco finished and then looked up suddenly. George, Ron, and Harry were staring at Draco intently. "What?" Draco asked confused.

"I'm leaving." Harry hissed and slammed down some coins and stormed out. Draco looked at Ron and then at George.

"Usually when I piss Potter off, I know why and usually did it on purpose. But this time I'm totally lost." Draco shrugged.

"You did nothing mate." George shook his head and returned to his drink. "At least nothing that you and Ginny haven't already told us." He added.

"What does that mean?" Draco looked at Ron.

"Harry just got it. Ginny and you I mean." Ron tried to explain. "It was in the way that you described her. He never described Ginny like that, at least not to anyone's face. And not with the love and devotion that was in your voice. " Ron explained further.

"He has realized that he loss." George elaborated.

"I forgot my coat." Harry snatched his coat from the back of the chair so hard that it made the chair fall hard on the floor. He gave each man a glare before he walked away finally.

"He just needs to cool off." George said to Ron mostly.

"I know." Ron nodded his head as he watch Harry storm out of the pub.

A/N: Please review you guys, it really means a lot!


	10. Professor and Weaslette

Draco, George, and Ron apparited outside of Draco and Ginny's apartment falling over each other laughing. "Shhh guys, Ginny could be sleeping." Draco laughed as he put his key into the key hole.

"Alright mate, see you later." George laughed and grabbed a hold of Ron and disapparated. Draco slowly opened the apartment door trying not to make too much noise, chuckling to himself. Draco staggered down the hallway when Ginny walked into view in a towel.

"Drake?" Ginny smiled.

"Ginny?" Draco smiled wide and leaned against the wall.

"Are you drunk?" Ginny giggled as she walked closer to him.

"What?" Draco said astonished. "I am not drunk." He shook his head profusely and he pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards Ginny. He swayed a little bit, but he walked pretty straight.

"Hmmm well, you seem like it." Ginny smiled at him.

"If I was drunk. Would I go and wash my hands right now?" Draco asked and walked into the kitchen without the full control of his body. Ginny heard the water running and Draco humming happily to himself.

"Draco." Ginny laughed and walked to the door frame of the kitchen. Draco popped his head out, before she reached it.

"Y-e-s?" He elongated with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Ginny giggled.

"Washing my hands." Draco said with a duh face. "See." He added and popped his hands out and waved them in Ginny's face. Ginny laughed and slapped them away.

"I have never seen you drunk before." She laughed. Draco smiled at her and looked her up and down.

"If I was drunk." Draco paused. "Do you think that I could do this?" Draco asked and grabbed Ginny quickly and lifted her into his arms and pinned her against the wall. Ginny laughed the whole way through, she leaned her forehead against Draco's as he smiled up at her.

"No, I don't think that you could." She laughed. Draco took her lips urgently, pushing her against the wall even more. "Hmmm you've been drinking sweet ale." Ginny smiled as she smacked her lips together.

"Ginny, you're pregnant, you shouldn't be drinking." Draco said shocked and then smiled. Ginny laughed and kissed him lightly. When she pulled away she ran her fingers through his hair. Draco stupidly looked up at her with a wide grin spread across his face.

"So how are my brothers?" She giggled at the site.

"Very good. I think they like me now." Draco smiled.

"Yes, enough to get drunk with you." Ginny smiled and tapped on Draco's arms. Draco slowly let Ginny slid down the wall, but still pinned her against the wall.

"I'm not drunk, I promise you." Draco chuckled. "I haven't been drunk since the summer before my seventh year." He added and rubbed Ginny's cheek.

"Alright fine, you're not drunk." Ginny laughed. "But you smell like a pub." She added and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Are you trying to say that I don't smell good?" Draco growled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Ginny nodded her head and tapped Draco's arm again. Draco smiled wide and took a step back to free Ginny from the wall. Ginny took Draco's hand and led him through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Ginny turned the water on and then turned towards Draco. He was staring at her with a wide smile, leaning against the bathroom door frame. "Get in here." Ginny smiled as she dropped her towel and stepped into the warm shower water. Draco stripped off his clothes almost as fast as lighting and jumped into the shower with her. Ginny could see the lust in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. Ginny dodged his lips with a slight giggle.

"What?" Draco chuckled and tried to grab Ginny again.

"Oh no, you don't get any more until you get clean." Ginny said emphatically and skirted around him. "This is for you." She said and handed Draco a wash cloth and squeezed shampoo into his hair.

"If you insist." Draco sighed playfully.

"And I do." Ginny laughed and roughly pulled Draco's head back so that she could wash it.

"Easy there tiger." Draco chuckled as Ginny washed the shampoo out of his hair and put conditioner in.

"Don't be such a baby." Ginny laughed, she knew that she was being a little rough, but Draco was a few inches taller than her and she couldn't stand on her tippy toes for very long until she had to go back down flat on her feet.

"Are you done yet?" Draco complained playfully. "Because I am." He added. Ginny laughed again and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm done. At least you don't smell like a pub anymore." Ginny smiled. Draco turned around to face Ginny and pulled her out of the water and kissed her hard. His lips started to move urgently against hers. Ginny smiled within their kiss and pushed him slightly away.

"I don't want you to play hard to get tonight." Draco whispered aggressively.

"Good to know." Ginny giggled. "But I'm not playing hard to get." She shook her head as he nipped at her neck. "The water is getting cold." She whispered softly.

"Alright, fine." Draco chuckled and reached around her to turn the water off. Ginny giggled and kissed Draco's chest lightly as his other hand opened the shower curtain. "Oh I see that you have finally come around to my side." Draco joked and picked Ginny up and stepped out of the shower. Ginny laughed as he picked her up.

"Draco wait! My towel!" Ginny said reaching down for her towel.

"Ginny, we're not going to need any towels believe me." Draco said roughly as he placed Ginny back down on her own two feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmmm is that so?" Ginny mused as she kissed Draco. Ginny could feel how hard he was as his erection rested against her stomach.

"Very much so." Draco growled through their kiss and started to push Ginny backwards so that she walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

"What if I said that I don't want to catch a cold?" Ginny whispered as she wiped the water droplets off of Draco's shoulder.

"Well then I would just have to tell you that things are about to heat up." Draco said in a smooth voice and bit her ear lobe. Ginny giggled as Draco lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid her down onto the bed. Draco kissed down Ginny's collarbone, following her lines down to her inner thighs. "How is it that your skin is so soft?" Draco whispered as he rubbed his cheek against Ginny's inner thigh and kissed it lightly.

"How is it that you're driving me crazy and you're not doing anything to me yet." Ginny breathed. Draco looked up and Ginny's eyes were closed, but the expression on her face was as if Draco was inside of her.

"Now, my dear. It hasn't been that long since I have pleasure you, that you're getting turned on by just the sound of my voice." Draco chuckled against her thigh.

"Does this morning qualify as a long time?" Ginny moaned. Draco chuckled against her thigh again as he kissed closer and closer to her center. Ginny's breathing started to speed up, the closer Draco's lips moved up her inner thigh. "Draco." Ginny breathed as Draco's tongue lightly touched Ginny's warm wet lips. Ginny's hand became full with the sheets and the blanket of the bed as she gripped them. Draco's tongue started to move in fluid and even motions up and down Ginny's slit, causing moans, gasps, and hip thrusts from Ginny. Draco's teeth would ever so lightly graze against the small mount that sat just above Ginny's lips, causing Ginny to scream out in pleasure. "Drake." Ginny moaned as she tangled her fingers into Draco's damp hair. Draco smiled against her soft skin and lifted both of her legs and rested them on his shoulders as he continued his assault. "Yes, Draco. Yes, please don't stop." Ginny begged as she thrusted her hips into him and arched her back in pleasure. Draco obeyed as he lips and nibbled Ginny softly and then roughly when asked. "Drake! I'm-." Ginny screamed as Draco tongue started to dart in and out of Ginny quickly. Ginny's whole body constricted all at once and then a wave of release washed over her. Ginny felt Draco kissing her inner thigh as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was a quick one. I barely got started." Draco chuckled as he kissed up to her hip bone and across her stomach.

"I have been very sensitive." Ginny giggled. "And my libido is much higher than usual." She added.

"Hmm I can tell." Draco growled as his hand circled her one breasts. "That's good for me." He added and winked at her as he kissed around her pink nipple. Ginny let out a small mew as he started to knead her one breast and then took her other nipple into his mouth.

"Draco." Ginny whined and lifted her hips into the air, colliding with Draco's pelvis.

"I've been very lenient with you calling me Draco tonight. But I think that we should make this more professional." Draco smirked as he lifted his head from Ginny's breast.

"And what did you have in mind?" Ginny giggled and bit her bottom lip. "Mr. Auror?" She joked.

"Not quite. I was thinking of my other title. At least the last one I had before I was an auror." Draco said smoothly.

"Do you mind jogging my memory?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow out of confusion.

"I believe that I was your tutor of Charms." Draco smirked. Ginny smiled again and grazed her leg against Draco's outer thigh.

"Oh yes, now I do recall that." She whispered.

"You do recall that what?" Draco asked with his head cocked to the side.

"I do recall that, professor." Ginny smirked back and then propped herself up onto her elbows. "So what's on the lesson plan tonight?" Ginny asked in a seductive tone and ran her fingers lightly up Draco's arm.

"Non-verbal binding spells." Draco said nonchalantly. Immediately Ginny's forearms and hands were pressed down to the bed as if they were being restrained.

"Oh." Ginny said blankly looking down at her hands, which she couldn't even wiggle. "Is this pay back from when I did this to you?" Ginny giggled as she looked up at Draco.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Weaslette." Draco grinned widely and leaned down towards Ginny's lips and lightly pressed them against hers'.

"I hope that you weren't thinking of being wicked." Ginny whispered softly as Draco's lips left hers'. She lightly licked her own lips, tasting the slight hint of her own juices that were left on Draco's lips.

"Are you trying to say that you would like a little pain with your pleasure?" Draco whispered in a husky voice as his hands slowly made their way up Ginny's leg and up her hourglass shape.

"What would you say if our safe word was pineapple?" Ginny giggled playfully as Draco's hands moved back down her body.

"Then I would have to say that you're in for a treat my little Gryffindor." Draco whispered as his hands neared Ginny's center.

"100 point to Gryffindor, Professor?" Ginny asked in an innocent voice. Draco smiled down at her and raised an eyebrow as his moved smoothly to her backside and rounded her butt and squeezed it softly.

"That's only if you prove to be worth of it my dear." Draco said in a menacing voice, if Ginny didn't know any better the tone of his voice would have sent chills of fear up her spine instead of anticipation.

"Is my lesson to break free from my bonds?" Ginny asked naively and bit her lower lip trying to tease Draco. Draco simply shook his head slowly as his eyes bored into Ginny's hazel eyes.

"You will soon figure out what the lesson plan has in stored for you my dear." Draco smirked. His eyes traveled up and down Ginny's body. "But where to start?" He whispered sinisterly. "I think that I'll be nice for now." Draco shrugged and slowly traveled his hand up Ginny's leg and moved to her inner thigh. Draco's hand made it to Ginny's center and his thumb found the sensitive mound just above it. Ginny took in a deep inhale of breath as Draco's thumb started to make small circles around the sensitive flesh. Draco watched as Ginny's eyes closed and almost instinctively tried to filled her hands with the blanket that laid beneath her. Draco's hand went to work as his finer slid slowly up and down Ginny's soaking slits. Ginny let out a small mew as she tried to hold back the sensation that was happening from within. Draco's thumb began to move faster as he slid not only one but two fingers in and started a medium thrusting pace.

"Draco." Ginny breathed. Draco quickly ripped his fingers out of her and slapped her clit hard. Ginny's eye flew open. "Ouch!" She cried out and looked at Draco in shock.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk my little Gryffindor." Draco said shaking his head. "Shall we begin from the beginning again?" He asked looking disappointed. Ginny was still in shock and confused of what just happen to even respond to him. Draco started to slowly rub Ginny's clit again nicely, which washed away any memory of what just happened. Ginny hung her head back as Draco's fingers slipped back into her. Ginny felt Draco's hair against her chest as he planted sweet kisses up and down her chest.

"Drake." Ginny whispered as she became close to ecstasy. Suddenly Ginny felt Draco teeth bit down into her skin, much harder than he had ever bitten and the same stinging slap across her lower lips. "Oh my god! Draco! Ouch!" Ginny yelled and tried to rock Draco off of her.

"Another one?" Draco hissed shaking his head and slapped Ginny's wet lips again.

"Draco stop it!" Ginny roared and tried to kick Draco away. Draco caught her feet and held them down as his hand came across Ginny's clit twice.

"The first one is for your lesson and that second one was for your insolence." Draco explained and he held Ginny's down as she struggled against him.

"And what if I bit you like you bit me!" Ginny barked as she tried to see the damage that he had done. Draco leaned down to Ginny's ear. Ginny glared at him as she saw the smile that he happily wore across his face.

"Then I would have to flip you over and spank you until your arse was numb." Draco whispered and kissed Ginny's neck softly.

"You won't dare!" Ginny laughed shaking her head as Draco lifted his head from her ear.

"Do you really want to find out?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow. Ginny looked into his eyes and he seemed to be telling the truth. Ginny wasn't about to call his bluff just yet so she shook her head slowly. "Good." Draco nodded his head. "Now, lets get on with the lesson." He added. Draco started his assault onto Ginny's center again and instead of Ginny closing her eyes and trying to enjoy his touch, she tried to fight against her instinct to close her eyes and watched Draco's face. Draco smirked at her as he quickened his pace of his fingers. Ginny's breathe hitched as he did and she gave in to herself and slowly closed her eyes and allowed her full feel the sensation. "You've been quiet." Draco whispered into her ear. Ginny had not even noticed his weight shift on the bed. All she did was nodded her head and arched her back as she felt the sensation build in her lower body. "You know how much I like to hear your noises." Draco continued to whisper and lightly lick Ginny's ear. Ginny let out a small moan as Draco's fingers went deeper.

"Draco, I'm about to-." Ginny whined, when abruptly Draco pulled out his fingers and slapped her clit two more times. "Bloody hell!" Ginny cursed and tried to knee Draco in the stomach, but he dodged it.

"You're doing it to yourself you know." Draco's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Funny, from where I'm laying my hands are bound to the bed and only you have free hands." Ginny snapped.

"It's not my fault. I would have thought that you would have learned your lesson by now. And here I thought that Gryffindors were suppose to be smart." Draco chuckled as he placed his hand back on Ginny's center. Without much room for her to go, Ginny still tried to recoil from Draco's touch. Draco looked up at Ginny with his childhood smirk. "Now, my dear. I will not hurt you on purpose. Just when you need correcting." He said smoothly and inched Ginny's hips back into place.

"Correcting from what?" Ginny yelled and stomped the heels of her feet into the bed.

"I can't tell you the answer Weaslette. Then how would you learn?" Draco shook his head and pushed his fingers into her again. Ginny fought against her wants again all to give Draco a death stare as he rubbed, pinched, and caressed Ginny's sensitive parts. Draco towered over Ginny's body again as he leaned down to her lips as his fingers continued. "Come on Weaslette give me a little noise. Let me know that I'm doing something right." Draco whispered smoothly.

"That seems to be how I get myself in trouble." Ginny snapped. Ginny noticed that Draco's fingers paused and started to be pulled out of her. In a panic Ginny realized what she had done wrong. "Professor." She added quickly. Draco smiled widely at her and his fingered were pushed back into her.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Draco whispered and kissed her jawline. At that Ginny allowed herself to be overcome by Draco's touch. She closed her eyes and lifted her hips up to his fingers as he kissed up and down her neck.

"Mmmmm professor." Ginny moaned into his ear. Ginny heard a responding moan next to her own ear. Ginny kissed Draco's cheek and jawline up to his ear and bit down while exhaling another moan. Before Ginny knew what was happening Draco took his fingers out of her again and flipped her onto her stomach where a painful slap was felt across her butt. "Ouch!" Ginny yelled.

"Did I not tell you what the punishment would be if you bit me?" Draco's warm breath was against Ginny's neck again.

"I thought you meant only if it was hard and out of malice!" Ginny yelled trying to struggle to turn over again. Two more slaps rang across Ginny's rear. "What were those for!" Ginny hissed, and yet another slap.

"The first one, was for struggling, and the other two were for not addressing me correctly." Draco said nonchalantly. "It is a pity though. You do have an amazing ass." Draco said as her took two handfuls of it and squeezed Ginny's butt. "It would be a shame if I had to REALLY spank you." He added and started to kiss down Ginny's back.

"Professor why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this?" Ginny asked turning her head to the side so that she could maybe see Draco's face. Ginny then realized that she didn't have to see his face at all, when he pushed his member up against her butt and leaned down to her ear level.

"And what gave you that idea Weaslette?" Draco whispered seductively.

"You wouldn't take me like this? Would you Professor? I am a good little Gryffindor after all. And this position is for naughty girls." Ginny said trying to pout her lip. Ginny could feel Draco smiling as he turned her back onto her back.

"That position is only used if you ask for it or if you were a Slytherin girl." Draco whispered to her and winked.

"Professor?" Ginny whispered and bit her lower lip. Draco climbed over her so that they were nose to nose.

"Yes my Weaslette." Draco whispered softly and rubbed his nose against hers'. Ginny just lifted her lips to his and moved them urgently against his. Draco reciprocated the action and cupped her cheek lightly with his hand.

"What if I wanted to become a Slytherin girl, Professor?" Ginny whispered as their lips parted. Draco's lips curled up into a smile and he shook his head.

"You're too good to be a Slytherin girl, Weaslette." He answered and traveled a hand down Ginny's side.

"Well then teach me." Ginny whispered and lifted her hips to Draco's.

"Well first thing first." Draco chuckled and raised Ginny's hand lightly as if they weren't being held down by magic and brought it up to over her head. "You will have to start by saying dirty things." He continued and did the same with Ginny's other hand.

"That's pretty simple Professor." Ginny giggled as he lifted her head and capture Draco's lips again. Ginny let a small moan escape her lips as Draco's hips rocked into her, forcing the tip of his member to tease her entrance.

"And you have to moan like a cat in heat." Draco growled and slightly pushed his tip in even more. They both let out moans of pleasure as he did.

"I can moan for you Professor. I'll even beg." Ginny panted, hoping that if she did beg then Draco would push more of himself into her.

"Hmmm that sounds promising." Draco growled into Ginny's ear.

"Professor." Ginny moaned softly.

"Yes?" Draco whispered pushing his tip fully into her. Ginny let out a moan and arched her back as he did.

"Spank me." Ginny whispered as she bit her lower lip.

"What was that?" Draco chuckled smoothly as he kissed Ginny's neck softly.

"I want you to spank me." Ginny growled and lifted her head up to Draco's ear and bit down on his earlobe. Draco bit down on Ginny neck as he pushed his whole length into Ginny. Ginny and Draco gasped in pleasure as Draco rocked his hips into Ginny's hips. "Are you getting soft on me Professor? I'm pretty sure that I deserve at least two spanks by now." Ginny moan as she thrusted her hips rhythmically with Draco's. Draco just grinned against Ginny's neck and lifted her one leg so that it wrapped around his waist and then did the same with the other. Draco lifted her up so that she sat on his lap as he sucked and bit her neck. Ginny moaned as she moved herself up and down on Draco's lap, controlling the speed that she wanted. Without even paying any attention Draco's hand rose up and came back down hard onto Ginny's butt. Ginny gasped at the shock and pleasure that shot through her, the tingling sensation that echoed from her rear to her clit. Draco pulled his mouth from Ginny's neck and found her ear.

"That's one." He whispered menacingly. Ginny let out a low moan and tangled her fingers into Draco's hair as he forced her hips to collide with his, now using the speed that he wanted; she didn't even notice that she was able to move and use her hands again. Draco was thrusting into Ginny so hard that when he hand made contact again the only reason that she noticed was the distinct slap sound that echoed throughout their room. "Two." Draco growled before he urgently pressed his lips against Ginny's forcing her mouth open so that their tongues would meet again. Draco's pace sped up as he slammed Ginny back down onto the bed, the force allowed Draco to push he harder and deeper into Ginny. Ginny cried out as her fingers made bruises on Draco's skin as she couldn't control her body anymore. Ginny's body gave into its desires and allowed all of her muscles to quickly contract and then just as fast to let go. Pure pleasure spread through Ginny's body from her hair to her toes.

"My god! Draco!" Ginny cried and flung her head back against her pillow and arched her back, lifting her hips high in the air.

"Ginny yes!" Draco yelled as he yanked on her hair and pushed himself in her with all of his might. He felt as though as he was about to split her in two as he spilled himself into her, forcing her hips down hard against his pelvis. Draco collapsed on top of Ginny after his final thrust. They both laid panting as though they had ran a 5k. Draco loosen his grip on Ginny's hair and smoothed out the skin on her hips that will be bruised by morning. Ginny ran a hand up Draco's arm and around his neck, messaging the back of his neck. Draco nuzzled his nose against her neck and kissed a path from her neck to her lips. "Did I hurt you in anyway?" Draco whispered softly.

"I don't remember ever saying pineapple." Ginny giggled. "Or you unbinding my hands for that matter." She added and opened her eyes. She was staring into big blue pools or blue and silver. A small smirk spread across Draco's lips. Ginny smiled back and laid her head back down. She closed her eyes and squeezed Draco's chest as she listened to Draco's steady heartbeat. "I love you Draco." She whispered softly into his skin.

"I love you too Ginny. Even though you now have an even kinker side than before." Draco chuckled. Ginny moved her head so that she was look at Draco and he at her.

"Are you implying that you didn't like tonight?" Ginny laughed and sat up so that she was face to face with Draco.

"Oh no my dear." Draco smiled as he shook his head. He quickly grabbed Ginny and flipped her onto her back, Ginny squealed as he did so. "I loved every moment of it." Draco said smoothly as he cupped her face into his hand and lightly kissed her.

"So you're saying that you're ready for another go?" Ginny winked at him. Draco laughed and the fell back onto his back.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He laughed as he rubbed his face. "Allow me to rest for five more minutes." He chuckled and folded his hands behind the back of his head. Ginny rolled over onto his chest and laid her head down.

"Alright, five more minutes. But that's it!" Ginny said as she started to make small circles across Draco's chest and stomach.

"Who knew that pregnant women could be so horny." Draco chuckled.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing?" Ginny teased.

"It's not a bad thing." Draco shook his head. "In theory, until I realized that you'll going to suck me dry." Draco smirked with his eyes closed.

"Quit complaining." Ginny laughed as she started to make small circles across Draco's chest and stomach.

"That tickles." Draco whispered. Ginny looked up at him but his eyes were closed and he had a small grin that danced on his lips.

"I'll stop." Ginny whispered as she watched Draco.

"Don't do that." Draco shook his head slowly. "It also feels good." He added.

"Well which is it? Does it tickle or does it feel good?" Ginny joked as he fingers continued their motions and turned her head to look back down at her hands.

"Both." Draco whispered and brought a hand from behind his head and brushed through Ginny's hair slowly.

"Hmmm, now that feels good." Ginny purred as Draco's fingers combed through her hair. The room fell silent, neither of them noticed. "Drake." Ginny whispered breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Draco whispered back sleepily. Ginny could hear the smile in his voice. He was falling asleep and she was keeping him up, as usual. Ginny always wanted to stay up and talk, while Draco always wanted to go to sleep. But he always humored her and stayed up for as long as his body would allow him too; he never became short with her and ever became angry with her.

"You said that you spent a lot of time with children and when I asked you what you meant by it, you said that you would tell me the story some other time." Ginny paused and turned her head so that she was looking at Draco again. Draco's eyes were staring right back her, bright orbs of ocean blue and hints of silver just as before.

"Yes I did." He said, with a twinkle in his eyes. Even in the darkness Ginny could see his angelic face and his boyish charmed just dripped off of him. Ginny sat up and lifted herself up so that her face was at the same level as Draco's. Draco removed his other hand from behind his head and pulled her hips into his. His hand traveled from her hips to her lower back and up her spine. They were fluid motions, not necessarily meant to be sexual. Ginny could tell by the loving look that captured Ginny's eyes the whole time. Those eyes, those deep blue eyes kept her in her place, not wanting to move a muscle for fearing that the feeling that they gave her would disappear. Those were the same eyes that made Ginny feel like she was back in Draco's dormitory at Hogwarts, where it was only she and him pretending to be studying but really getting to know each other inside and out. "I love it when you look at me like that." He whispered as he cupped her cheek.

"What look are you talking about?" Ginny asked, still entrapped by Draco's eyes as if she was under his spell.

"That one, right there." Draco gave her his boyish smirk. "It makes me feel like we're young again. Back at Hogwarts I mean." He explained as if he was reading Ginny's mind.

"Funny, I was just thinking that same thing about you." Ginny whispered softly. "Did you ever think back then that 7 years from then you would be her engaged to me and about to be a father?" Ginny said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't dream about it." Draco said seriously as his thumb brushed pass Ginny's lower lip.

"You did not." Ginny said forcibly.

"Who are you to tell me what I did or did not dream about?" Draco chuckled, which made Ginny giggle herself. "I'll admit that I had more nightmares than dreams, but all of the dreams were about you." He continued.

"And what were the nightmare about?" Ginny asked curiously.

"About you." Draco laughed. And Ginny laughed with him, pretending to kick him. "But seriously, there were about you, but in a whole different way." Draco sighed and started to comb his fingers through Ginny's fiery hair again.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she fanned her finger across Draco's broad chest.

"Well they usually start out great, you telling me that you love me or me tell you that I love you. And then that's when Lucius would come and kill you in front of me." He explained quietly.

"Is that why you let him take the both of us when he gave you the choice?" Ginny asked surprised. Draco just shook his head.

"Gin, there are many reasons why I wouldn't let him even come near you, but yes that was one of them. He wouldn't have let us be together anyway. He would have killed you in front of me, but only after doing much worst to you." Draco explained with pain in his voice. "Believe me, he's a monster. If you showed no remorse for beating and torturing his own son, he wouldn't haven batted an eye if the opportunity came for him to do the same to you." Draco explained.

"I know." Ginny whispered. "And if the roles were reversed then I would have done the same for you." She added.

"I know." Draco whispered before he lightly kissed her.

"Now, don't think that I have forgotten." Ginny said narrowing her eyes with a devilish grin. Draco chuckled and then nodded his head.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you." Draco laughed and rolled back onto his back, bring Ginny with him. Ginny propped herself up on her one elbow and leaned her head against her hand like before and looked at Draco like a eager girl waiting for her bedtime story. "It was about 10 months after I left Voldemort. I was chased into Ireland by some Death Eaters, although now that I think of it I wanted to go to Ireland anyway." Draco explained.

"You wanted to go to Ireland? Why?" Ginny interrupted his story.

"Like I told you, I was looking for you. I didn't think that I could go to a major city since I thought that I was branded a Death Eater and I remembered you telling me that you had family there so I was hoping that you had gone there." Draco explained himself. "Anyway I was able to kill off most of them, I don't know if the rest either gave up or I just plan out lost them, either way I was deep into the Irish forest. One night as I was putting up some illusion charms I over heard some Death Eaters that were getting their camp set up for the night. They weren't the same Death Eaters that were chasing me. I listened in on their conversation and I over heard that talking about their mission." Draco paused and then looked down at Ginny. "Did you know that Voldemort has Death Eaters going around killing known muggle born men, women, and children?" He asked her. Ginny simply shook her head. "Well I didn't know that either. Not until I over heard them talking about it. Their mission was to head to the village that was near to them and kill these three muggle more children. The village was in the total opposite direction that I was heading, but I couldn't just scurry off on my way without even trying to help them. So when the group fell asleep that night I raced off to the village. By the time that I got there it was about dawn, I remembered that the name of the family were the Mathews and I knew that I had to hurry. I saw that some of the Death Eaters had brooms with them so I know that they weren't going to be that far behind. I ran to the nearest door and I started knocking asking where the Mathews lived. For the most part no one answered at such an early hour and the ones who did answer looked at me like a crazed man and wouldn't give me any information. I didn't blame them either, if I was them I wouldn't have told me anything either. The last door that I knock on was the Mathews' neighbor and he pointed me to their house. I rushed over and knocked on their door. The fathered answered, he was a nice man who didn't seem to mind that I was knocking on his door just as the sun was getting up. When he answered I realized that I didn't have a story to tell him or anything so I lied. I told him that I was from the Order of the Phoenix. With that little information he let me in. It was as if he knew something that I didn't because he and his wife started to get the children ready. I tried to act as though as I knew what was going on. His wife looked up at me and asked if they were all going or just the children. I looked down at the children who looked terrified. The eldest was Ashley, she was about 10 years old, the middle was Jordon at 7 years old, and the youngest was Eliza at only 4 years old. I didn't have the heart to rip the family apart. I told them that they were all coming with me, but that we would have to go out the back door. I hurried the children to the back door while their parents started to grab random things and threw them into bags for the children. Suddenly the doorbell rang, but before I could tell them not to answer it…." Draco trailed off. "There was a flash of green light and I heard their mother scream. I quickly picked up Eliza and grabbed the other two and ran out the back. I never looked back as we ran into the woods. I didn't know if their mother was still alive, but I assumed that she wasn't. I ran with the children until Jordon fell to the ground and refused to move because he was too tired." Draco sighed and looked away.

"So what happened?" Ginny whispered. Draco looked down at her and smiled.

"Don't worry it's all has a happy ending." He whispered sweetly. A smile broke out on Ginny's face.

"Alright, but still. What happened?" She asked.

"Ashley told me that a letter had came to her parents earlier in the week from the Order. Saying that someone would be coming for them to take them to Boyle where a wizard family named Quinn will take them in and protect them. I didn't want to scare them into thinking that I was one of the bad guys so I told them that I was apart of the Order and I came to take them to the Quinn's. So for the next two years we were on the run from the Death Eaters who killed their parents and off to find the Quinn family." Draco explained.

"You had them for two years?" Ginny said dumbfounded.

"Yup, it was a rough two years too. They were the first living things that I have talked to in a while and I wasn't sure how to talk to children in the first place. I said all the wrong things and lost my temper a few times, but I learned and they forgave me for my ignorance." Draco said looking off as if he was reliving it all again. A small smiled spread across his lips and his cheeks turned a slight rosy color. "One day Ashley woke up screaming. She thought that she was hurt or stabbed. There was blood all of her pants and on her blanket. Jordon thought that she was dying. I had to break it to her that she had just gotten her period and that she was alright. That then opened a whole can of worms about what a period was and where babies come from." Draco chuckled to himself.

"And I'm sure that you handled it perfectly." Ginny beamed at him.

"Perfectly wouldn't be the words that I would use, but I did handle it." Draco smirked and then petted Ginny's hair. "So now you know." He whispered.

"No, you said that it ended with a happy ending." Ginny shook her head. Draco smiled again and nodded his head.

"So I did. Well after a few close calls and a few charms and hex lessons. Of course only during the school year so that Ashley wouldn't get in trouble. We finally made it to Boyle. I was hesitant at first when we came up to the Quinn's house. Like I told you I didn't know that I was considered a POW. For all I knew they could have recognized me and killed me right on the spot without asking any questions." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "But I did finally knock on the door. The Quinn's were lovely people and knew exactly who the children were when they saw them. They thought that they were all killed because when the real person from the Order went to get the children and saw that their parents were dead, they all thought for the worst. I tried to hide my face as much as possible and even Mr. Quinn said that I looked familiar. Eliza told them that I was from the Order and Mr. Quinn assumed that that was the reason. I stayed there for the night with them, not wanting to go myself. I still was on edge, I wasn't sure if the Quinn's found me out and called for the Order to arrest me or not and I didn't want to bring too much attention to myself and my background. So reluctantly I left the next morning. I thought about leaving in the middle of the night, but I couldn't do that to the children. The next morning when I told them that I was leaving Eliza and Ashley started to cry. Eliza begged me not to go. Ashley told me that she didn't want me to go, but she said that she understood; as the eldest she was always the level headed one. And Jordon." Draco paused and shook his head. "He became mad at me for leaving. He told me that he hated me and that he was glad that I was leaving them. That almost killed me. I almost broke down crying right there and I would have begged for his forgiveness, but I knew that it was the right thing to do. So I said my goodbyes to him, he ignored me and as I was walking out the door he launched himself into my arms and let all of his tears out. He said that he was sorry and that he didn't mean a word of it. That's when I let all of my own tears to fall. Eliza and Ashley came over to us and we said our last goodbyes." Draco ended in a low voice.

"What did they look like?" Ginny asked softly.

"Eliza was such a doll. She did everything and anything that I would ask of her. She was an adorable brunette with giant blue eyes. Even during the most frightening times, she had total faith in me and she would cling to me for dear life. For the most part, she usually slept right next to me. Jordon was like my second in command. He had dirty blonde hair and innocent brown eyes. A boy of his age should never have had to do what he had done in the heat of the moment. Of course we had moments of clashing, but he was like the little brother than I never had. Ashley had dirty blonde hair. She had freckles, which reminded me of yours." Draco said and kissed the top of Ginny's head. "She was also a spitfire like you. She would talk back to me and act as though as she knew better." Draco laughed.

"I don't act like I know better." Ginny shoved Draco's chest.

"Oh yeah you're right. You never do." Draco said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Shut-up." Ginny giggled and bit Draco's chest.

"You miss them don't you?" Ginny asked softly.

"I just want them to be happy. I felt, still feel, as though I caused them so much pain by not being able to save their parents." Draco explained.

"Draco, you saved their lives." Ginny said shocked. "If you didn't go after them when you heard those Death Eater's plan, they would have been killed. You did as much as you could do for them. You kept them safe for two whole years and brought them to a safe place." Ginny explained and rubbed Draco's cheek with her hand.

"Yes I suppose you're right." Draco nodded.

"Of course I'm right" Ginny giggled.

"Ginny." Draco whispered.

"Yes?" Ginny smiled at him.

"I lied." He said solemnly. Ginny's face dropped and her hand left Draco's cheek.

"That whole story was a lie?" Ginny whispered in a hurt voice.

"No! No, no. That was all true." Draco said quickly and picked Ginny's hand up and kissed it. Ginny let out a deep breath and smiled. "I meant that I lied about being drunk." Draco explained. Ginny started to laugh, she laughed so hard that she fell over to her side. Draco climbed over her and smiled down at her as she giggled under him.

"Yes, Draco. I know that you were drunk, hell you might have still been drunk when we had sex." Ginny choked out.

"Well I wasn't drunk then and I'm not drunk now." Draco smiled down at Ginny as he bent his head down to hers'. "Do you mind if we have another go?" He said smoothly and pressed his lips roughly against Ginny's before she could even respond.


	11. Bottoms Up

"So don't you just love the morning sickness?" Isabel joked as she, Lavender, and Ginny sat in Ginny's living room.

"I actually haven't had it that bad. Some mornings I feel slightly sick, but otherwise I'm pretty good." Ginny shrugged.

"God! You're lucky." Lavender sighed.

"I'm actually really surprised to be honest. I know that mornings were rough for the both of you guys." Ginny giggled.

"Lets not get cocky now. It still can get worst." Isabel laughed.

"I wonder where Luna is? She should be here by now, it's not everyday that we have a girls night out." Ginny said looking towards the door. "And it's a real girls night since the guys are having their own guys night out and the kids or with my parents." Ginny added.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that she's just running a little late." Lavender shrugged. "So how is the wedding planning going?" Lavender asked, changing the subject.

"Good! I actually decided that it's going to be in 8 weeks." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"In 8 weeks?!" Isabel yelled coughing. "Ginny! That's insane!" She added.

"Well it was actually my mom's idea. And I don't want to be a whale while walking down the aisle." Ginny explained.

"You're going to be super busy. I hope your mom is willing to pick up most of the slack." Lavender said surprised.

"Yes, she said that she'll do everything, and all I have to do is to tell her what I like or don't like." Ginny explained. Isabel was about to say something when there came rapid hard knocking on the door. Lavender was closest to the door so she opened it. Luna came storming in with tears in her eyes.

"Luna what's wrong?" Isabel asked shocked.

"Something happened to him!" Luna cried.

"What? Who? What happened? Is it James?" Lavender asked, just then a silvery Stallion came through the wall.

"Ginny." He spoke in Draco's voice. "We need you to come to the ministry immediately." It spoke in a firm, yet tense voice and then it's disappeared. Everyone turned to Luna.

"Go quickly please!" Luna cried.

Ginny was running down the halls of the ministry to the hospital wing. "No! Stay back." Ginny called back to Luna, Isabel, and Lavender as she entered the hospital wing. She heard yelling down the hall and she followed it quickly. There was a crash and some more yelling.

"No! You're lying! You're lying! Let me see him!" Ginny could hear Harry's voice. She turned the corner and she saw Ron pulled Harry away from a bed. Draco was leaning over the bed with his head bent down. Ginny could have sworn that she could see him shaking, even as far away as she was.

"Drake." Ginny whispered and took a step forward. Draco lifted his head and then turned towards Ginny. He quickly started towards her shaking his head.

"No, it's too late." He said plainly and took Ginny into his arms. Before he buried his head into Ginny's shoulder she saw that his eyes were bright red.

"What? What am I too late for? Who is that on the table?" Ginny asked. She was so confused. Draco lifted his head and stared at her.

"It's Remus." Draco said plainly. Ginny left her legs give out from under her. Her head was spinning and she couldn't believe what she just heard. Draco caught Ginny into his arms and guided her to the nearest chair. "Ginny. Are you ok?" Draco asked concerned as he knelt down by her and took her hand into his.

"What do you mean it's Remus?" Ginny asked, she didn't realize until she spoke that she was already crying. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked over to the body that laid on the bed. A sheet was covering it so Ginny couldn't see if it was actually Remus, she hope that she just heard Draco incorrectly.

"Remus was hit with a curse. Harry and Ron carried him back here, while another auror sent a patronus to me. That was when I sent you my patronus since I was told that Remus was only hurt. We all got here at the same time, but when we got Remus to the hospital wing he was already-already- he had passed already." Draco choked on his own words.

"Bu-but Remus is retired from the field. He hadn't worked in the field since the second wizard war." Ginny cried shaking her head. "Why was he even there?" She asked looking around for an answer. Just as she looked around she saw a nurse waking towards the area where Ginny left Luna, Lavender, and Isabel. Before Ginny realized what she was doing, she was running towards the nurse as fast as she could run in her heels. "Nooo!" Ginny yelled as the nurse walked out of the hospital wing. Ginny saw the nurse shaking her head as she was talking to the three girls and watching Luna fall to the ground in tears.

Draco sat at his desk with his head down, looking blankly at his desk. His hands were tangled into his hair. He had become an insomniac and hadn't slept for the pass three days. He couldn't believe what this day was about to bring. He felt a tear trail down his cheek and then drop to the top of his desk. He heard the door of his office open and close, he didn't look up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a gentle hand place his dress robe and a black suit on the side of his desk.

"Draco." Ginny's voice was so soft that it was just barley a whisper. Draco forced himself to look up. Ginny's eyes were already bright red and there were obvious tear tracks trailing down her face. She was in a plain black dress and in low black heels. Draco hated seeing her like this, he wanted to make all of her pain to go away, but he can't even make himself feel any better so how can he comfort her and to tell her everything will be ok. "Draco, it's time." Ginny whispered softly.

"Ok." Draco nodded his head and slowly stood up. Ginny walked around his desk and instinctively Draco opened his arms up and took Ginny into his arms. "Shhhh." Draco whispered and kissed Ginny's hair as Ginny cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Ginny shook her head and pulled away.

"Ginerva stop it." Draco said sweetly. "Today is not the day to be sorry for crying." He said sternly as he looked intently into Ginny's eyes. Ginny nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

"Did you sleep at all?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject. Draco simply shook his head and pulled his shirt over his head and pulled his arms through his dress shirt. "Drake." Ginny whispered and laid her hand softly on Draco's hand. Draco paused his motions and looked up at Ginny. "Stop blaming yourself." Ginny whispered strongly.

"He had children Gin." Draco whispered and then stopped to hold back his emotions.

"So do a lot of the aurors." Ginny pointed out.

"He was retired, why did I "ok" him to go out that night?" Draco slammed his hand down onto his desk. "Why didn't I make him go on probation first? That's protocol for any retired person to go through."

"Because he had demanded you to allow him to skip all of the necessary steps for weeks. He was a war hero not for only the second wizard war but the first one too. He knew what he was getting himself into." Ginny cooed and rubbed Draco's back. "Plus even Ron and Harry were on your back about allowing Remus to go that night." She added. "Not to say it was their fault. It's apart of the job everyone knows that, and it's no ones fault when things like this happens." Ginny said in a soft voice.

"And what about his children? They are now orphans. Their parents were taken away from them in the name of the ministry." Draco said almost coldly.

"Harry will take them both. He's Nicolas' Godfather anyway. Even though I am Rose' Godmother, neither he nor I would want to spilt them up. Not at a time like this." Ginny said plainly. "I think that he even prefers it, it gives him a little piece of Remus." Ginny added. Draco stayed quiet and only nodded his head. Silence filled the air as Draco finished changing into his suit and dress robes.

"I can't believe he's gone. He was one of the few people in this place who didn't look at me like I was the enemy. He and Kingston were the only few who took me under their wing. Remus-Remus he was caring, trusting, and rarely saw the bad in people." Draco spoke mostly to himself out loud. Draco rubbed his eyes and then turned towards Ginny and then placed his hand on her stomach.

"I won't go out into the field anymore." Draco said looking down at Ginny's stomach.

"Draco, no!" Ginny said and placed one of her hands on Dracos'. "You love being an auror. I don't want to ever stop you form living your dream." Ginny said firmly.

"Ginny, you and the baby are my dream. This is a job or a career, but it's not my life or my world." Draco said just as firm.

"Draco, you're only saying this because of Remus' death." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Of course it is. His death was a wake up call. One that I needed too." Draco said pulling Ginny into his arms. "If I wasn't in the position that I am, then yes maybe I wouldn't be making this decision. But I am in a position of power and so I'm going to use it. I'm not saying that I will never go out into the field or that I will always substitute someone else's life for my own. I just won't be the first to jump for the opportunity if it isn't necessary." Draco explained.

"Alright. I hope that you will think about it a little more." Ginny sighed and allowed the corner of her mouth to lift up into a slight smile. "Finish getting dress and meet me in the lab. We're meeting Blaise, Isabel, Theo, and Lavender there." Ginny explained as she kissed Draco on the cheek and headed to the door.

"How's Luna doing?" Theo asked as they all sat in the chemistry lab.

"Not very well. Neither is Harry." Isabel shook her head.

"Luna blurted out that she had cheated on Harry with Remus and was now pregnant with his child during one of their fights. It was a low blow, but it was in the heat of the moment for both of them." Lavender explained.

"And then Harry threw Luna out." Isabel piped up. "That was when she came to see Ginny and the two of us. We were able to calm her down and then calm Harry down. They seem to been able to work things out." Isabel shrugged looking towards the door as Ginny walked in.

"I would say that they are tolerating each other to save face at this point." Blaise said coldly. "Especially when it comes to Potter." He added.

"Blaise stop it." Isabel said sternly. Blaise just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"He's still a prick to my best mate and to me. I'm sad that Remus is dead, of course I am. But that doesn't change the way that I feel about Potter." Blaise grumbled.

"I don't care about Harry, Blaise." Isabel snapped. "Luna needs friends more now then ever. She's going through a lot right now." She added. Blaise looked at Isabel silently and rolled his eyes. "Yes I do realize that she shouldn't have had her affair, but that doesn't mean that she deserves any of this." Isabel explained a little more.

"I'm not going to fight with you there." Blaise unfolded his arms and gestured towards Isabel. Isabel walked over to him slowly and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Just then Draco solemnly walked into the lab.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked as he looked around at his friends. The rest of the day went by slowly with long silences and plenty of tears.

It was the first brisk day of the end of summer. Fall was getting closer and Mother Nature was letting everyone know it. It was almost two months after Remus' death and Ginny was laying on her mother's couch with a damp towel on her head, she had been there since 11 that morning after she continuously threw up at work and was sent home early. Almost 6 hours later and Ginny was still feeling nauseous. Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and placed a cup of tea and a plate full of saltine crackers on the coffee table.

"Dear, you have to eat something." Mrs. Weasley whispered in a motherly voice, petting her daughters' hair.

"I can't mom. I can barely sit up without wanting to throw up." Ginny groaned.

"I know dear, but you still need to eat." Mrs. Weasley cooed.

"I don't understand morning sickness. It isn't morning and I still want to throw up, plus I thought that you only have it for the first 2 months of your pregnancy." Ginny whined. Mrs. Weasley stood up and laughed.

"Oh no dear, not at all. Movies, books, and the television all lie to you. You can have morning sickness all throughout the day." She explained. "And you can have it throughout your pregnancy." She added.

"What?" Ginny groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh yes. I remember when I was pregnant with the twins I couldn't even think about, talk about, smell, or even look at roast beef. Even if it was just a picture of it!" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I felt bad for your father since he loves roast beef. And then I stopped feeling bad because he was a part of the reason why I felt so sick." Mrs. Weasley laughed. All that Ginny did was close her eyes and clutched her stomach.

"Shouldn't the baby want me to have food in my stomach?" She complained.

"Oh! You didn't listen to a word that I said now did you?" Mrs. Weasley huffed and walked towards the doorway. "Don't worry. I'm almost done with my potion. It will all be better soon." She called down as she walked down the hallway. Ginny heard the front door open and close, with the loud noise of men talking and laughing. It soon died down and she was back at peace, well in as much peace as she could be at the moment. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and expected her mother to say something.

"Gin, are you alright? You don't look so well." A deep voice said near Ginny's head. Ginny opened her eyes and Harry stood at her head looking down at her. He was upside down in Ginny's view, which made Ginny's stomach lurch for some reason.

"I'm fine. Morning sickness." Ginny grumbled.

"It's 6 in the evening." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone and walked around the couch so that he was no longer upside down, but right side up.

"Well it's in the morning somewhere and the baby knows it." Ginny grumbled some more. She noticed that Harry became tense after she said that.

"Yes, well…." Harry trailed off.

"Did Draco come in with you?" Ginny cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes, he and Ron went into the kitchen to find you." Harry said in a bitter tone. Ginny heard the front door open and close again and some more laughter came down the hall. Someone started to hush them as they entered the room.

"Hey sweetie." Draco's voice was light and sweet as he bent down next to her. "Your mom told me that you haven't moved from the couch since you got here. Why didn't you send for me?" Draco said lightly as he pet her head.

"You couldn't have done anything. My mom has been cooking some potion in the kitchen since I got here." Ginny said lightly.

"Yes I know." Draco paused. "I hate to tell you this, but it smells horrible." He added.

"So sweet." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"He's right, I remember Hermione taking it. It smells like rotten something." Ron said as he plopped himself down on the other couch.

"Oh yeah and Angela thought that something died." George laughed.

"Thanks guys, you know how to make me feel so much better." Ginny said bitterly.

"Now, now. It doesn't smell that bad." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the room with a cup of bubbling something on a tray. "This potion has helped the Weasley women get through their morning sickness for years." She exclaimed. "Now dear you'll have to sit up." Mrs. Weasley instructed. Begrudgingly Ginny took her legs off of the couch, allowing Draco to sit next to her and sat up. She laid her head on Draco shoulder as she looked at the bubbling potion in horror.

"You want me to drink that?" Ginny asked in disgust.

"Now I know that it doesn't look good." Mrs. Weasley started.

"Or smell good." George piped up. Mrs. Weasley threw him a glare from the side.

"Yes, or smell good. But I made it taste like pumpkin juice and it will make you feel so much better." She finished. "I even put a straw in it, to make it easier for you!" She added. Draco picked the cup up from the tray and smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"It might help if you breathed through your mouth." Draco suggested. Ginny sighed and then pinched her nose with one hand and took the potion in the other. She sighed again and started to drink it as quickly as she could, in case your mother didn't actually make it taste like pumpkin juice. Ginny finished it and unpinched her nose.

"Well how do you feel?" Mrs. Weasley asked proudly.

"I feel…" Ginny started and then quickly covered her mouth. She gaged once and then jumped to her feet and ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom. Draco hurried after her and held her hair back in one hand and gently rubbed her back with the other as she puked. Mrs. Weasley came in quietly and stood in the doorway with Harry, Ron, and George.

"Well that didn't seem like it worked." Harry said annoyingly. "Demon span, Malfoy?" He added. Draco shot him a glared and bit his tongue as Ginny gaged again.

"Actually it worked just like a charm." Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"What do you mean Mrs. Weasley? She's throwing everything up." Draco asked concerned.

"Oh Draco just call me 'mom'." Mrs. Weasley laughed. Draco noticed Harry's hand clenched into a fist and then released. "But she was supposed to throw up." Mrs. Weasley added. "She might do it once more, but that is it. No more Morning sickness." She explained.

"Here's a wet cloth." George said and handed it to Draco. Draco then handed the cloth to Ginny who wiped her mouth. She stood up again and splashed water on her face.

"Don't you think that telling me that I will throwing up would have been a good thing to tell me before I drank that stuff?" Ginny asked as she summoned a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Pish, posh." Mrs. Weasley waved her hands. "If I told you then you would have never have drank it." She explained. "You might be mad at me for now, but have you noticed that your nausea is gone?" She asked with a victory grin. Ginny stopped brushing her teeth and spit into the sink. She rinsed her mouth and turned back to her mother.

"Yes I suppose you're right." She smiled happily. "Thank you mother." She said and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course, you're welcome. I can't tell you how happy I am that you have morning sickness." Mrs. Weasley said in a giddy manner.

"Merlin mother! You have a weird way of showing your love." George said with a grin. Mrs. Weasley tried to smack George but he dodged out of the way, laughing down the hall as he retreated. Ron and Harry were soon to follow.

"Oh George." Mrs. Weasley said under her breath. "I meant…" She said as she turned back to Ginny.

"I knew what you meant mom. You're happy that I'm pregnant." Ginny finished her mother's sentence.

"Yes, of course." Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Now, young man. Although she is feeling better, she still needs to rest. So I'm ordering you to take her home." Mrs. Wesley said pointing at Draco.

"Yes, ma'am!" Draco said and saluted Mrs. Weasley, who just smiled and laughed.

"No, mom we can't." Ginny said through her teeth.

"Ooops! I'm sorry I forgot Gin." Mrs. Weasley winked at Ginny.

"What? What did you forget? What are you two up to?" Draco asked looked back and forth between the two women as they walked to the back porch.

"Nothing. We just have to discuss wedding details." Ginny said rolling her eyes; Mrs. Weasley slid back into the house without them noticing.

"Can't you do it tomorrow? I want you to be able to rest." Draco said with concern in his voice as he helped Ginny to sit down on the edge of the porch.

"I know babe, but the wedding is in four days. Every day counts now." Ginny protested. Draco sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That reminds me. Are you sure that you were getting sick because of the baby or because you're nervous to marry me?" Draco joked.

"Hahaha very funny Drake." Ginny laughed without humor. "It was the baby." Ginny said patting her stomach lightly. "In my mind I'm already Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny said and kissed Draco's cheek.

"I wish you would reconsider on keeping your name." Draco whined and kissed Ginny's head. "Ginerva Weasley sounds so much better than Ginerva Malfoy." He whispered.

"Well thank Merlin that I will be going by Ginny Malfoy then." Ginny said with a hidden smile.

"There you go again, acting like you know better." Draco teased.

"And there you go again, assuming that I don't." Ginny replied and turned towards him. "Draco I said it once and I'll say it again…." Ginny started.

"I know, I know." Draco cut her off and winked at her.

"Ginny! Th- it's here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from within the house.

"What's here?" Draco asked confused and looked at Ginny suspiciously.

"Just help me up." Ginny commanded with a smile.

"I don't think I like all of these questionable secrets." Draco said as he gave Ginny his hands and helped her up.

"Are you saying that you don't trust me?" Ginny smirked as they walked through the house. Draco only shook his head and chuckled as they walked onto the front porch. Everyone was outside and Draco was still confused as to why; Ron, George, and Harry looked just as confused. "Come on babe." Ginny smiled and pulled on Draco's hand and started down the porch's stairs.

"Can you please tell me where we're going at least?" Draco asked as he noticed that only he and Ginny had stepped off the porch and were heading to the muggle just cut wheat field that surrounded the Weasley's manor.

"You'll see." Ginny giggled. They walked into the field a little ways and then they stopped. "We have to wait." Ginny said before Draco could ask. Suddenly there was the popping sound of some appariting. Draco looked over to the noise and in the distance stood a man who was obviously from the Ministry and three children. The one girl looked to be 15 years old, the boy looked to be about 12 or 13, while the smallest girl looked to be about 10. There was a large cloud that covered the sun and then it began to move. The oldest girl was shielding her face from the sun, when Draco noticed that she had a scar that trailed down her right arm. Without even noticing it Draco was making a mad dash towards the group. The smallest girl started to run towards Draco first and before he knew it she leaped into his arms and he was dog piled by the other two children.

"Draco!" They all yelled in almost unison.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Draco kept saying as tears rolled down his face. He hugged each other of them. "How? How are you even here?" Draco said when he was able to put a sentence together.

"Ginny found us!" Eliza's high-pitched voice yelled as he picked her up as he stood up. He wrapped his other arm around Jordon's shoulders as Ashley stood in the middle of them. Draco turned around and Ginny stood silently behind them all.

"How did you find them?" Draco asked as Ginny walked over towards them.

"My father is the Minister of Magic Drake. I have connections." Ginny winked at him.

"You all have gotten so big." Draco said amazed. "Especially you little munchkin!" Draco teased Eliza and started to tickle her. Eliza started to laugh and thrash about. "Oh man, I can't even hold you and tickle you at the same time anymore." Draco laughed and he put her back down.

"That's because I'm 10 now. I'm not a baby anymore." Eliza said in a matter of fact tone.

"10!? My god. That means Jordon you must be 12, and Ashley you're 15?" Draco said in awe looking at them all.

"Yup." Jordon said proudly. "So that must make you, about a hundred right?" Jordon joked.

"Why you little!" Draco chuckled and then pulled Jordon into a headlock.

"You might be older and almost as tall as me. But I can still teach you a lesson." Draco laughed as Jordon laughed and tried to get out of it.

"Boys." Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes. Draco looked up at Ashley and then released Jordon from his headlock.

"Ashley." Draco smiled at her and opened his arms. Ashley quickly ran into them. "I can't believe how big you have gotten." Draco whispered as they hugged.

"She's beautiful Draco." Ashley whispered happily. Draco pulled her back and looked at her confused. "Ginny I mean." Ashley laughed and looked over Draco's shoulder to Ginny. "I knew that it was her the moment that I saw her." Ashley said as she pulled away from Draco and walked up next to Ginny. Ginny wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulder and smiled at her. "She's even more beautiful than you described her." She added.

"Thank you Ashley." Ginny smiled and kissed Ashley's forehead.

"Wait, you guys already met?" Draco asked looking at all of their faces shocked.

"Yeah, Ginny came to the house a week or two ago." Jordon piped up.

"I was the one who answered the door!" Eliza yelled and tugged on Dracos' hand. "Then, and then, and then I ran to get Ashley because I remembered Ginny's name when she introduced herself." Eliza explained as Draco listened.

"But what about the Quinns'?" Draco asked very confused. "Are you guys still with them?" He asked.

"Yeah they are great. They were home, so when I invited Ginny in I quickly introduced them to her. They already knew who she was, by her name and reputation. That's when Ginny explained the whole story to them, about who you really were and stuff." Ashley explained.

"Wait, they didn't figure out the truth?" Draco asked shocked, he wouldn't have thought that one of them would the told the Quinns the truth by now.

"We kept everything a secret because we didn't want to get you in trouble." Jordon explained.

"Wait! Actually, we need to back up. You three knew the truth?" Draco asked.

"Kind of. Eliza didn't know." Ashley said.

"Yes I did!" Eliza protested. Draco laughed and then pulled Eliza closer to his side.

"I can't believe that you even remember me. You were so little." Draco smiled down at Eliza and went down to her level.

"Of course I do! You are the best! I kept us safe for forever." Eliza said sweetly and took Draco's hand as they all headed back to the Weasley's house.

"But how did you guys find out? The truth I mean." Draco asked looking back at the other two, who were walking with Ginny.

"We saw the newspapers and the missing people ads." Jordon shrugged his shoulders. "Then when Mom Quinn first saw them she called someone over to the house, they looked very official. I over heard her talking to him about you, the guy seemed shocked to hear that you were alive. I then pieced things together and told Ashley." Jordon explained.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you guys." Draco said somberly.

"Draco stop it. When Jordon told me what he saw and we pieced things together we both were confused as to why you lied to us, but then when we met Ginny she explained everything. Even before Ginny came, we didn't hate you or anything. Ginny just made everything make a lot more sense." Ashley said and then paused as they came up to the house. Mrs. Weasley ran off of the porch and hugged each one of them like they were her own.

"Ginny told me about you three. It's wonderful to finally meet you." Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"It's very nice to meet you too." Ashley said as a spokesperson for her and her siblings. Harry stood leaning against the porches beam with his arms crossed as George and Ron came down to the group with Mr. Weasley.

"George, Ron, Mr. Weasley this is Ashley, Jordon, and Eliza." Draco introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you….And you know Draco…how?" George asked bluntly. Everyone started to laugh. Draco suddenly felt his hand being squeezed. Draco looked down at Eliza and followed her eyesight to see Harry glaring down at all of them.

"It's ok." Draco whispered to her and moved her to his other side, putting him in the middle of Harry and Eliza.

"Draco protected us from Death Eaters for two years. We travelled all around Ireland with him, until he brought us to a safe house and a family." Ashley explained.

"So you took care of them, just because?" A deep voice came from nowhere. Everyone looked over to Harry who looked amused by the idea.

"Yes, they were going to be eliminated by a group of Death Eaters so I intervened." Draco said calmly.

"You're Harry Potter. Aren't you?" Jordon said with slight distain in his voice.

"That I am. I see that my representation, via Malfoy, has proceeded me." Harry said as he bore glares into Draco's skull.

"No." Jordon said abruptly, which made Harry turn towards him. "Draco never spoke of you. I didn't even know who you were until I met the Quinns and then I learned more about you at Hogwarts." Jordon explained. "Not really what I expected." He said under his breath.

"Jordon." Draco snapped.

"Sorry." Jordon said softly and rounded his shoulders like he was just scolded by a parent. Harry made a noise and then pushed himself off of the porch beams and walked into the house silently.

"He's not in the greatest of moods." Ron said looking at the children with an apologetic smile. "He had a rough day at the office." He added. All three of the children nodded their head politely, but then gave Draco a more knowing look as they all filed into the manor.

"So dearies, how long are you staying with us?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she started to bring in small cakes and cookies into the living room.

"Mom, you'll spoil their appetite." Ginny said in a hush tone.

"Oh please, I've raised seven children and plenty of grandchildren." Mrs. Weasley waved Ginny away. Ginny just sat back into the couch and scolded at her mother.

"We were given a leave of absents from the Head Mistress McGonagall for this whole week." Ashley explained as she sipped her tea and watched her siblings take handfuls of treats. "Honestly." She whispered and rolled her eyes.

"Dear lord. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were a blonde Ginny." Mrs. Weasley giggled as she sat down in her favorite chair. Ashley blushed and smiled as she looked over to Ginny.

"I take that as a great complement." She smiled proudly.

"Oh Ashley, you don't have to butter me up." Ginny laughed as Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh no, I'm not. The stories that I heard from professors, students, and most of the best ones were from Draco! They all….." Ashley paused and looked around the room before she finished. "You're one of my heroes from the Second Wizard War." She barely whispered as she sipped her tea again.

"Well thank you Ashley. That means a lot to me. I can't imagine what Draco could have told you though." Ginny laughed.

"The whole mortal enemy thing put a damper on their relationship, you see." Harry grumbled out of the corner chair.

"Yes but that makes it even better you see. Because even though they were told to hate each other, they still came together and not only became friends, but they fell in love." Eliza said with fire in her voice. She was starring directly at Harry as if she was ready to pounce if needed. Harry only scoffed a little and smiled at Eliza.

"Ahhh to be young again." Harry mused and nodded towards Eliza. Before anyone could say anything else they heard the front door open, close, and then the running of little feet.

"Daddy! Daddy!" James bellowed as he raced into the living room and came to a complete halt when he noticed the new faces.

"It's ok James. Come on." Harry said in such a soft and loving voice, it was much different from the way that he was acting all but a moment ago. James looked at the new comers and slowly made his way to his father. A bright smile opened up when Harry picked him up and placed him on his lap.

"Daddy! Mommy told me that I have a job to do on Saturday!" James said proudly.

"Oh and what's that?" Harry asked his son while smiling.

"I'm going to be the ring barer for Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco!" James beamed just as Luna made her way into the living room.

"Hello everyone." Luna said in her soft voice. The room was silent, all eyes were watching Harry and James.

"And you said that your Mother told you this?" Harry said in more of a stone voice. James nodded his head profusely. Harry looked up at Luna with a look of rage in his eyes. "And when were you going to tell me this?" Harry snapped at Luna.

"Now I guess." Luna replied with more edge to her voice.

"So if he didn't tell me right now then…." Harry was cut off by Luna.

"He's my son. If I want him in my friend's wedding then he'll be in it." Luna snapped. Harry placed James on his own two feet smoothly.

"Why don't you go play in the garden?" Harry smiled nicely at James. James nodded his head quickly again.

"Hey, James? Was it?" Ashley popped out of her seat and stopped James. James slowly looked and Ashley and nodded his head slowly. "My name is Ashley and right over there is my brother Jordon and my little sister Eliza. Do you mind if we came with you to play?" Ashley asked sweetly. James shook his head and smile as he took Ashley's hand.

"I'm going to have a baby brother or sister too! My mommy and daddy are having a baby!" James said cheerfully.

"Oh really! That's going to be fun!" Ashley said as she signaled for Jordon and Eliza to follow her and James outside. Draco was able to mouth a 'thank you' to Ashley before they disappeared outside.

"I think that we should go and keep an eye on them." Mrs. Weasley said and pulled on Mr. Weasley's sleeve as they both walked out into the garden with the children.

"James doesn't have to be a part of the wedding Luna." Ginny said sweetly to clear the air.

"Don't be silly Ginny. He's my son and I can put him in any wedding that I want to." Luna said nonchalantly as if Harry wasn't there.

"He's my son too you know." Harry spat. All eyes were on Harry and Luna at this moment. Luna sighed as if she was annoyed and then turned towards Harry.

"We don't know that for sure now do we?" She said in a matter of fact tone.

"He has my father's name!" Harry bellowed and stood up quickly.

"Yes and he has Neville's name as his middle name!" Luna shouted back.

"Just because you have been a two timing whore for the pass 5 years doesn't mean that the evidence of me being his father is fogged in anyway." Harry yelled and took a few steps towards Luna so that they were face to face. A hand came crashing down onto Harry cheek, before he could even continue his rant.

"Luna! Harry Stop it!" Ron yelled and jumped out of his seat. Harry raised his hand to his cheek and glared at Luna.

"That's it." Harry grumbled as he rubbed his cheek. "I want a paternity test right now! And if you won't do it willingly, then I'll make you do it legally." Harry hissed as he passed by Luna and stormed down the hall. Luna stormed after Harry yelling something to the effect of "He's MY son!"

"Well that wasn't awkward or anything." George said as he stood up.

"Oh no, not at all." Ron grumbled and rubbed his face out of frustration. "What am I going to do with those two?" He whispered, mostly to himself as he sat back down.

"There's nothing that you or anybody else can do. They have to figure it out." Draco said plainly.

"I know. But if that little boy ends up not being Harry's..." Ron started.

"Don't worry, he is. Harry knows it, Luna knows it, Hell I'm sure that Neville even knows it. Why else would Luna allow James to call him 'daddy'? And why wouldn't Neville put up a fight about it if he even had a question of a doubt?" Draco explained. "Everyone knows the truth, Luna is just scared." He added.

"Draco do you have to be brilliant about everything?" George said with rolling eyes and then a giant smile spread across his face. Everyone started to laugh.

"Believe me George, I mess up more than you think. Just ask the Mrs. over here." Draco laughed and squeezed Ginny's shoulder.

"Hey! That's still Miss to you." Ron threw his arm to smack Draco's arm. "She's still a Weasley." He added with a playful smile.

"Hey I've been trying to convince her to stay a Weasley, she just doesn't want to listen. Draco laughed and braced himself for a slap from Ginny.

"If they are going to have your last name, then I want your last name too." Ginny rolled her eyes and looked down at her stomach.

"Wait! What?" George said quickly.

"Yeah, what did you just say?" Ron asked and leaned forward a little bit.

"I said if it's going to have his last name then I want to." Ginny said looking from Draco to her brothers.

"No, no you didn't." George smiled and shook his head. "You said 'they'." He added.

"Are you having twins?" Ron asked with a smile.

"What? No. I mean, I don't know. I meant that 'they' as in our children." Ginny said in a bit of a panic.

"Alright we know that Ginny is a horrible liar." Draco chuckled.

"Draco!" Ginny stepped on Draco's toe.

"Ouch!" Draco hissed. "They already figured it out." He said with a side glare at Ginny.

"Fine. We are having twins." Ginny sighed and turned towards her brothers.

"What! Oh my god! Does Mom and Dad know?" George yelled.

"Does anyone know?" Ron jumped up from his chair again.

"No, no one knew but us. We wanted to keep it a surprise until the wedding." Draco explained and took a hold of Ginny's hand.

"Oh." George whispered and Ron sat back down quickly, looking around to see if anyone was coming in from outside.

"It's too late now, we might as well tell everyone." Ginny sighed.

"We're sorry for ruining it." Ron said. "But to be fair, you're the one who slipped up." He pointed out.

"Hahaha I know." Ginny smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She looked over at George, who had been quiet for a few minutes. "George?" Ginny asked. George looked up and he had tears in his eyes.

"George don't cry." Ginny said sweetly. She stood up and walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." George whispered into Ginny's hair. "I just miss him." He added.

"I know. We all do." She whispered back, suddenly they felt another set of arms around them and Ginny knew that it was Ron.

"Hey what is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny looked over and Mrs. Weasley had James in her arms as the other three children trailed in behind her with Mr. Weasley. Draco walked up to Mrs. Weasley with a sad smile.

"Ginny and I found out that we're having twins." He explained. Mrs. Weasley looked from him to her children and back to Draco again before she pulled him into a giant, wet, tearful hug.


	12. The Build Up

A/N: I believe that this is going to be the second to last chapter. I hate to end the story, but every story has to have an ending at one point or another! Enjoy!

Ginny walked down the corridor to one of her patient's room. She heard a startling sound. As if someone was screaming. She hurried down the hall towards the screams, which was also in the same direction of her patient's room. Nurses were running into a room at the end of the hall.

"Charles! Charles, wait!" Ginny yelled to a male nurse who was about to enter the room. Charles skidded to a stop and turned towards Ginny franticly. "What's happening?" She asked as she looked through the glass window into the room.

"Mr. Matthews is going into one of his fits again." Charles said quickly.

"The medicine that we administered him didn't work?" Ginny asked disappoint.

"Well it worked for most of the night, however by this morning he was being violent again." Charles explained. "I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but I have to get in there and help them." Charles said in a panic.

"Don't worry, I'm coming in too." Ginny said walking towards the door.

"What? Miss Weasley, no you can't! You're pregnant, with Mr. Matthews' thrashing is not safe." Charles protested and looked Ginny up and down. Ginny sighed slightly annoyed.

"I know that you're right." She said and opened the door for him. Charles quickly rushed in. Ginny looked through the glass window that looked into Mr. Matthews' room. Four nurses had to hold Mr. Matthews' legs and arms down while Charles injected him with a sedative. Almost immediately Mr. Matthews started to relax. They usually never used Muggle medicine, however thanks to Ginny's father being the Minister of Magic, Ginny has been able to use it on her more violent patients.

Mr. Matthews has been one of Ginny's more violent patients. He was one of the few Aurors that survived the raid that Remus was killed in. When he wasn't violent he was a very nice man. His violent tendencies came about due to a new curse that a Death Eater hit him with. This new cursed causes his whole body to flare up into pain. The pain is so unbearable that he lashes out violently trying to make the pain stop. The original curse was a magnified Cruciatus Curse, where the victim is in constant pain even when the caster is nowhere near them. The affects of the Second Wizarding War were the birth of newer, and in some cases very deadly, curses. This, of course means that there are no known cures for these new curses. That's where Ginny and her team comes in. Ginny and her team's challenges are to create new anti-curses, if not in the healthcare field then at least in the defense against the dark arts. Ginny has been able to make the non-stop pain to stop in short intervals, but hasn't been able to make it effective enough for long term use. Ginny doesn't want to use the Muggle medicine constantly, fearing that her patients might develop an addiction, like how some muggles did. For now, all that Ginny can do is keep trying to cure Mr. Matthews.

"I didn't give him the whole dosage." Charles said as he and the other nurses filed out of the room.

"Does that mean that he's still awake?" Ginny asked without looking at Charles.

"No, he seems to be sleeping for now." Charles sighed and then turned towards Ginny. "So I hear that you are having twins." Charles smiled widely.

"News travels fast. And to be honest, they only think that I'm having twins because my hormone levels are high. It hasn't been totally confirmed." Ginny laughed. Charles was a good looking man. He had a light tan as if he had a house in the south of France that he visited ever weekend, greenish eyes, and a wide smile. On anyone else and his mouth would look oversized, but it looked perfect on Charles's large frame. Ginny would never guest that he would be a man who would want to be a nurse. If anything Ginny would guess that was a quidditch player, an Auror, or something that dealt with large magical animals. Ginny had it in the back of her mind that if Draco was found dead or just never returned that she would consider dating Charles. Although the agony of the thought of Draco not being in her life only allowed her to consider Charles as a possibility and nothing else.

"Well, I like the idea of you having twins. And for a women who is having twins you look great." Charles smiled brightly. "How far a long are you again?" He asked as they both turned down the corridor to the nursing station.

"Almost four months." Ginny said looking down at her belly. It really hadn't grown overly huge, not yet at least. Ginny's mother told her that, that wouldn't happen really until she got closer to her third trimester. Even though Ginny knew all about giving birth and babies via her schooling, it seems totally different when you're the one pregnant. All of the information that she learn at school seemed to have washed away, enough that she constantly had questions for Lavender, Isabel, and her mom.

"Well like I said, you would never have guess that you were pregnant, besides the pregnancy glow of course." Charles smirked as he picked up a clipboard for another patient.

"Thank you Charles." Ginny said almost blushing.

"I have two sisters who have been pregnant. I know that you women make up ridiculous notions about your changing bodies." Charles laughed as he walked off. Ginny watched him walk away and smiled. In a way, Charles reminded Ginny of Draco; which made her miss him. She looked down at her watch. It was 11 o'clock.

"It's too soon to go up and get lunch with him." Ginny sighed out loud. "I'll check on Mr. Matthews and see where the time takes me." She whispered to herself. Ginny turned back around and headed down the corridor to Mr. Matthews room. There was another nurse in there taking his vitals. "Any change?" Ginny asked as she walked in.

"His face is more relaxed, so I'm guessing that the pain subsided." The nurse reported. "Everything else looks good." She added. Ginny nodded her head as she looked at his chart.

"Oh Mr. Matthews what am I going to do with you?" Ginny whispered to herself mostly.

"Don't fret, lovely." Someone whispered softly. It was so sudden that both Ginny and the nurse jumped and looked down at the bed. Mr. Matthews' eyes were open slightly and he was smirking at them.

"But, how?" Ginny asked and looked at the nurse puzzled. "I thought that Charles gave him at least half." Ginny said to the nurse.

"That's what I thought too." The nurse whispered.

"Mr. Matthews do you know where you are?" Ginny asked in a slightly raised voice. Mr. Matthews gave a small chuckle.

"Of course. I'm in the ministry of magic health department. Where I have been since I was attacked." He said very slowly.

"I know that you must be sick of hearing that question." Ginny smiled softly. Every time they sedate him, Ginny or the head nurse, usually Charles, asks him the same question. This is to insure that there isn't any brain function loss.

"Well I rather give a pretty girl like you the answer than that funny looking nurse." Mr. Matthews joked.

"Mr. Matthews, Charles is not funny looking." The nurse laughed and nudged his leg.

"Says you. When I thought about being taken care of by a nurse. It was always a beautiful young one like you or Dr. Ginny. Not a big hairy guy." Mr. Matthews laughed slowly.

"Well if I had less self confidence then I would be hurt by that remark." A male voice said from the door. Ginny looked up and Charles stood in the doorway smiling.

"Oh Damn! He's back." Mr. Mathews laughed and everyone else joined in.

"Come in." Draco said as he heard a knock at his door. Ron opened the door of Draco's office. He looked horrible, as if he hadn't had sleep in days. He also looked like terrified. "What can I do for you Ron?" Draco asked as Ron approached his desk. Ron didn't say anything He just sat down in one of Draco's winged-back chairs quietly. He waited just starring at Draco without saying a word. "Ron?" Draco whispered. "Are you ok?" He added. Ron didn't say anything, Draco's door opened again without a knock and Harry walked in the same way that Ron did. He handed Ron a piece of paper. Ron looked at it and then slid it over to Draco. Draco took the piece of paper and looked at it. Written across the top it said _Death Certificate_ is giant letters with the Ministry of Magic official seal on it. Draco looked up at Ron and both he and Harry were starring hard back at him. Draco then looked down at the death certificate again. "So this is my father's death certificate?" Draco finally said and looked up at Ron again.

"That's what it says." Ron said with a little waver in his voice.

"You don't seem to believe it." Draco said putting the piece of paper down on his desk.

"And you don't seem that shocked." Ron snapped. Draco was taken aback by Ron's response. Harry stayed quiet shockingly.

"You can't possibly think that I had anything to do with-" Draco was saying in annoyance.

"No Draco, of course not." Ron said interrupting Draco. "I mean you don't seem surprised by the blood type or eye color." Ron explained. Draco raised an eyebrow and then picked the piece of paper back up.

"To be honest I didn't really look." Draco shrugged his shoulders as he scanned the piece of paper. Suddenly Draco's eyes zeroed in on his father's eye color. The death certificate stated brown. "But that's…that's impossible." Draco whispered out loud.

"Draco, I'm here to verify if my suspicions are correct." Ron said sternly. "What color are your father's eyes?" He asked.

"Blue. Like mine. And his blood type is AB, also like mine. But here it says O+." Draco was still in shock. "What does this mean?" He asked looking up at Ron.

"It means, your father isn't dead. What's more, it means that he disguised himself as someone else and walked out of Azkaban unquestioned." Ron said placing his hands on Draco's desk and leaning forward. "It means…" Ron continued.

"Give me every name of every person who was at the scene. EVERYONE!" Draco said forcefully. "Even the coroner." He added.

"What?" Ron said with a jump.

"He disguised himself as one of us, but we thought that he was in his cell this whole time. That means that he had someone on the inside who was willing to switched with him. If the dead Lucius Malfoy's face stayed the same even after death, then that means the new Lucius Malfoy's face is still the same." Draco explained.

"You think that someone who is in this building right now has been pretending to be someone else for weeks?" Harry asked. "I've seen everyone who was at that scene dozen of times since then. If your little idea is correct then that means that Lucius has been working for us, and very well might I add, for weeks." Harry snapped.

"Exactly." Draco said sternly. Both Ron and Harry looked at one another and then back at Draco. "Lucius planned this for a while now. And he had to have someone working for him who had switched sides. That way Lucius would know everything that he or she did. What their routine is, who their friends are, what their bloody personality is like." Draco explained.

"But why would someone switch sides all of a sudden? We have won the war. Voldemort is dead for good this time." Ron shook his head.

"Because of the mission!" Draco barked. "Merlin!" Draco hissed and ran his hands through his hair. "Like any good leader, Voldemort convinced his followers that even without him, the mission must still live on." Draco grumbled. "And what's that mission?" He asked sarcastically.

"Kill Harry Potter?" Harry hissed.

"No." Draco rolled his eyes. "That was just a personal revenge for him. His true mission was to purify the wizard world. Enslave the muggles and wipe out muggleborns and blood traitors." Draco boomed.

"And your good old Dad is leading the way?" Harry asked and folded his arms across his chest.

"I told you Potter, Lucius is nothing but a sperm donor to me. We all couldn't have the father of the year for a dad." Draco hissed back. Harry's face hardened, but he didn't response. "So like I said, I want every name that was 50 miles from Azkaban." Draco growled as he looked down at Ron and Harry.

"Aren't you off this case, sir?" Harry growled himself.

"If you didn't want my help, then you wouldn't have come to me Potter." Draco's hands started to curl into fists.

"Ron said it himself, we only needed you to verify the eye color." Harry stood up slowly and very rigidly.

"You could have just found a picture of him. You didn't really need me. Or better yet, look up his birth certificate." Draco smirked and glared at Harry.

"Enough you two." Ron said tiredly and stood up. "Kingsley told me that I could add you on the case as a consultant, but not as a person with authority." Ron explained. Draco could see a smile forming around Harry's mouth. "But I will bring you the list. I will have you a part of the team, but I just can't send you out into the field." Ron added and Harry's smile disappeared.

"That is fine by me." Draco nodded.

"Are you waiting for Ginny?" A male voice asked as Draco was leaning against the nurses' desk. He could recognize that voice from anywhere, Charles Bier.

"Actually yes." Draco nodded as he turned towards Charles. It wasn't that Draco didn't like Charles; there was just something about him that didn't sit right with Draco. It was as if Draco had met him before but he knew that he didn't.

"I'll go tell her. She's just with one of her patients." Charles said cheerfully.

"Oh, you don't have to. I don't want to be a bother. I'll just wait." Draco insisted. There wasn't any sort of emergency he just had to see Ginny after having that meeting with Ron and Harry. Draco had been finding himself more and more depended on Ginny's presence. It had been only a few months since he had returned and the idea of loosing Ginny again has only increased instead of decreasing.

"It won't be a bother. I have a feeling that she wanted to see you also. She has been checking her watch every five minutes." Charles chuckled as he rounded the corner to go fetch Ginny. Draco smiled to himself, it makes him feel better knowing that Ginny is just as impatient in seeing him as he is to her.

Draco's smile suddenly fell very quickly. He had such a haunting feeling overcome him. As if someone was watching him, but not just anyone as if a darkness was watching him. Draco looked up, but no one was there. The halls were empty besides the occasional nurse or doctor walking from room to room, not paying any attention to Draco. Draco looked around him to find the source. It felt like it was starting to make his mark tingle, but Draco knew that that would be impossible. Only the Dark Lord could make his mark burn and he was obviously dead. Draco shook his head and rubbed his forearm. He was obviously going a bit stir crazy because of this new development in the case. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Your mark is not tingling. There is no dark force around you. Stop making yourself crazy." Draco was repeating to himself in his head.

"Draco?" He heard a whisper. He opened his eyes and Ginny was standing in front of him looking at him strangely. "Are you ok?" She asked placing her hand on his arm. Instantly his arm stopped tingling and the dark force was lifted. Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss Ginny lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got some crazy news today." He whispered as he brought her into his arms. "Are you ready for lunch?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Are you kidding? You're asking your pregnant fiancé of she is ready for lunch?" Ginny laughed.

"That's right. How foolish of me!" Draco smiled lovingly at her.

"Let me just hang up my lab coat." Ginny said as she walked into her office. Draco eyes followed her to the office and realized that someone was looking at them. There was a middle-aged man in a hospital bed watching them. Draco smiled and gave a little wave at the man. The man did not smile or wave back, he only just starred at Draco with a grimace. Ginny came out of her office and followed Draco's eyesight. Almost instantly the older man's face came alive and smile at Ginny. Ginny smiled back and gave him a wave as she took Draco's hand and they headed off to lunch.

"Who was that guy?" Draco asked as they walked down the hall.

"What guy?" Ginny asked.

"The guy that you just waved too, in the bed." Draco chuckled and nodded his head back to the direction of which they came.

"Oh him!" Ginny laughed. "That's Mr. Matthews. He's one of our special patients. He was hit with a new curse at the Azkaban raid." Ginny explained. "He's really a nice man and a good sport considering the agonizing pain that he is in." She added. "Vending machine food again Charles?" Ginny said laughing as she saw Charles walking towards them.

"What can I say? It's fast and easy." Charles shrugged. "Enjoy your lunch you two." He added as they passed. Draco paused and stopped walking. Ginny looked at him with a puzzling look about her.

"Why don't you join us Charles?" Draco called out to him. Charles stopped and turned back. Draco might not be too keen about Charles, but she knew that he has been a good friend and colleague to Ginny.

"Why thank you Draco." Charles said in almost a shocked voice. "But-umm-but-ummm I really need to check on Mr. Matthews' charts and finish his scans." Charles stumbled out. "Maybe next time." He added.

"The next time that we all share a meal better be at our wedding." Ginny smiled at Charles and then squeezed Draco's hand. Draco looked down at her and smiled.

"That it will be." Charles laughed nervously and then hurried away.

"That was the first time that I would ever classified Charles as being squirrely or suspicious." Draco said as he watched Charles hurry along.

"He's very attentive to Mr. Matthews. I think that it's because his own father was killed by one of these new curses so he feels the need to cure Mr. Matthews himself." Ginny explained. "Or it could be the sheer fact that you intimidate him." Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone as they continued out of the Health Department.

"I intimidate him?" Draco said in shock. "Why do I intimidate him? Or how do I?" He added.

"The long lost war hero. The department head of the Aurors. The big sexy muscular guy. What's not to be intimidated about?" Ginny asked as they entered the elevator.

"Big sexy muscular guy huh?" Draco smiled and brought Ginny closer to him. They were alone in the elevator.

"Do you think that you are not big or muscular?" Ginny teased as her hands lightly caressed Draco's arm.

"Hmmmm and here I thought that you were hungry." Draco whispered as he lean his head down to Ginny's.

"Oh, I am. Just not in the traditional sense." Ginny whispered seductively. At that moment the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the busy ground floor. Ginny slipped passed Draco and pulled him into the crowd.

"Well that was not fair." Draco growled into Ginny's ear.

"You should get use to it. I hear that marred life isn't all that fair either." Ginny joked as Draco's arm wrapped around her waist as they walked.

"Two more days and I can't wait." Draco whispered as they went.

"So I won't be able to have lunch with you today." Ginny said as she and Draco walked up to the elevator. Draco pressed the button and smiled.

"Oh? And why not? It would be our last lunch together before we're married." Draco teased. Ginny have been pulling that sentence left and right towards Draco.

"Oh you are sooooo funny." Ginny rolled her eyes. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. A file of people came out and a file of people went in, including Ginny and Draco. Ginny turned towards Draco so that they were face to face. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Mr. Matthews is leaving today and I want to see him off." Ginny explained. The elevator dinged again and again a file of people left with a file of people to take their place. The elevator began to move again.

"He's leaving? But I thought that you haven't been able to cure his curse yet." Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I haven't yet. But in Northern Ireland there's a curse specialist who is willing to take him." Ginny sighed a bit sadly.

"A curse specialist that's better than you? I doubt it." Draco jostled Ginny a bit to make her smile, and it worked. The elevator came to another stop and the shuffling of feet began again.

"Well I don't know if he's better than me. But Mr. Matthews needs a one on one specialists and as much as I want to help him. I just can't provide that kind of care for him, I just don't have the staff." Ginny explained as she played with Draco's jacket. "So Charles is taking him up to Ireland today." Ginny added and looked up at Draco.

"Charles? Why not you?" Draco asked. "You have invested so much into Mr. Matthews. You should take him." Draco protested as he had to rearrange himself since the quarters of the elevator were beginning to get a little tight.

"I know, but Charles has too. I might even say that he has more than I have." Ginny sighed. "Like I told you. I think that he has taken to Mr. Matthews because of what happened to his own father." She added. The elevator dinged again and it was finally Ginny and Draco's turn to get off. They both stepped off and as they did Draco entangled his fingers in with Ginny's and started walking down the hall.

"So you're letting Charles take him up and you're going to send them off?" Draco recapped their conversation. Ginny just nodded.

"Correct." She smiled as they came to Draco's office doors. They were wide open, which was odd since they were always closed. "What's going on here?" Ginny asked as she peered in. A long oak table was in the middle of the room, again odd since there never was on before; and on the table were stacks of folders and files. Suddenly a red head popped from behind one of the doors. Ginny jumped back a bit before she realized who it was.

"Sorry sis, this is classified." Ron said with a smile. "You didn't tell her anything did you?" He asked Draco.

"Is that really a question?" Draco shook his head with a smile.

"Well you never know." Harry grumbled as he made his way into view.

"But seriously. What are you guys doing?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Sorry babe. Ron's right. It's classified." Draco shrugged his shoulders and pulled Ginny away from his office doors. "This is what my day looks like. So it's good that you can't make it to lunch because I doubt that I could have anyway." He explained.

"I wished that it wasn't so classified so that we could get more people to help us out!" Harry raised his voice to make sure that Draco could hear him.

"Well that would defeat the purpose of us doing this, now wouldn't it." Draco said just as loud.

"Are you two going to be alright working on this?" Ginny asked looking at Draco and then back at his office doors.

"Yeah…Ron will be there to break anything up." Draco grumbled at the thought of having to deal with Harry all day in close quarters.

"Alright then." Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "I love you." She smiled up at Draco. Draco turned his head towards her and smiled back.

"I love you too. All three of you." Draco whispered as he lean down and kissed Ginny lightly.

"You mean both of us!" Ginny scrunched her nose and poked Draco in the chest. "You and my mom have this crazy idea." Ginny joked.

"It's not crazy. We're just hopeful." Draco smiled and pulled her waist towards him and kissed her again. "I'll see you later tonight." He whispered as they parted.

"Should I stay up for you?" Ginny asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, I shouldn't be here that late." Draco chuckled as he let Ginny slip out of his arms.

"You better not be." Ginny giggled as she walked back to the elevator. Draco watched as she turned the corner and then took in a deep breath before he entered his office, closing the doors behind him.


End file.
